Touhou The Cristal Life
by Xmegaman707
Summary: A pasado un largo tiempo de que no subo algo, pero bueno, lo eh publicado por completo, sin subir cap. por cap, algo nuevo que quiero experimentar. La historia continua... una nueva aventura le espera al joven y sus amigas, conociendo mas aya de la realidad y el mundo en que ellos creían... y esta ves colocaran el punto final contra el verdadero enemigo... Abel.


**Touhou: The Cristal Life**** Parte 1**

La vida de un chico había cambiado por completo en un abrir y serrar de ojos, tras una larga aventura y explorar nuevas tierras mágicas, conociendo nuevos amigos, rivalidades, enemigos, u largo entrenamiento y la obra de desenmascarar al culpable de estos sucesos.

Todo termino con una gran y linda cena….. Pero solo es el comienzo, todo se ha salido a la luz, y ahora saben que hacer, la nueva aventura ha comenzado, ahora lo que viene es más difícil de lo que se imaginara.

**Capitulo uno**

**El comienzo de una nueva aventura, los nuevos contrincantes.**

Han pasado 2 meses despues de la cena que se hizo en el gran árbol de la vida, comenzando una nueva mañana Souta se preparaba para salir ya que Shun le mando una carta para invitarlo a jugar, lo esperaría en un rio que estaba cerca del árbol de la vida.

-Souta: ¡Buenos días! *bostezo*, cielos es increíble de todo lo que pasamos anteriormente.

-Mai: *Bostezo* buenos días, ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

-Florecia: Oh, chicos, descuida estoy preparando el desayuno, estará listo.

-Magmi: *Bostezo*, zzzzzzzzz…

-Souta: ¿Magmi?

-Mai: Otra vez caminando dormida.

-Florecia: *Suspiro*….. ¡Magmi!

-Magmi: ¡Waaaaahoooooooooo!

-Souta: Jajajajaja.

-Magmi: ¿Otra vez camine dormida?

-Mai: Te ha pasado ay desde la semana pasada.

-Magmi: Oh, bueno, con todo lo que a pasado es muy difícil dormir para mí, aún estoy exhausta despues de todo.

-Florecia: Vamos floja, te has levantado muy tarde estos días, es un milagro que te hayas levantado ahora con nosotros.

-Magmi: Jeje, lo siento

Un rico desayuno han de disfrutar mientras que Souta saboreaba su plato y leía una carta que estaba en su ventana, teniendo el mismo símbolo de una alma, sabiendo que es de Shun.

-Souta: Bueno, los espero en el salón principal iré a saludar a Mother, adiós.

-Florecia: Oye, espera ¡Souta!...

-Magmi: ¿Por qué corre tan deprisa?

-Mai: ¿Ahora qué le pasa?

-Florecia: *Suspiro*, como siempre, sigue igual….. ¿Uh, una carta?

-Souta: Motheeeeeer, oh Mother, Buenos di…..

-Mother: …..

-Souta: ¿Mother?

-Mother: …. Oh, So-souta, no te vi, perdón Buenos días jiji.

-Souta: ¿… está bien.

Antes de que Mother se diera cuenta, Souta pudo ver a Mother sentada con una cara de preocupación y susto, como si hubiera visto al peor demonio que jamás haya conocido o un recuerdo que no quería recordar en su vida, despues de que Souta entrara Mother se dio cuenta lo antes posible y pudo cambiar su estado rápidamente.

-Mother: ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Souta: Bien, pero Mother, ¿le pasa algo? La puedo ayudar

-Mother: Oh, no, no es nada jajaja, es que solamente no he dormido lo suficiente despues de todo, eso es nada mas

-Souta: ¿En serio?...

-Mother: Si, no te preocupes, ah por cierto te deje una carta en la ventana, ¿la leíste?

-Souta: Si, es de Shun, me dijo que lo dejaron salir para visitarme pero lo acompaña la señorita Youmu con él, ósea su maestra, me esperara en un rio cercano, se dónde está, cerca por aquí en el mismo árbol.

-Mother: Ufufufu, pues espero que te diviertas, lo traes para acá para que estén seguros.

-Souta: Gracias Mother, eres alguien genial jajajja.

-Mother: Bueno, que esperas, yo te espero aquí.

-Souta: Si preguntan ya sabe a qué fui, es que las demás no saben.

-Mother: Bueno.

Corriendo por los pasillos, saludando a cada Youkai del gran árbol, hasta saltar en una rama, cayendo hacia el suelo, un fuerte silbido producido por Souta hizo que un objeto volador viniera a gran velocidad, era nada más que la escoba voladora, subiéndose a ella partió a gran velocidad hacia el rio cercano al árbol.

Mientras en el río:

-Shun: ~Lalalin, lalalalaluliiiioo~~….

-Youmu: mmmmmm.

-Shun: Maestra, ¿Qué haremos mañana?

-Youmu: Oh, pues tengo algo especial para ti, creo que ya estás listo para aprender una técnica que será eficaz, mañana te tendré un entrenamiento especial.

-Shun: Como usted diga Maestra… Aaaaaah, ¿Dónde estará Souta?

-Youmu: Tranquilo vendrá, solo hay que tener paciencia, por cierto quería decirte algo Shun.

-Shun: ¿Uh?

-Youmu: No sé si me acuerdo, pero quería decirte de que estoy feliz, muy feliz, felicidades a ti Shun.

-Shun: ¿Ah, por qué?

-Youmu: As mejorado más de lo habitual, aún recuerdo el primer día que Yuyuko-sama y yo nos propusimos a entrenarte (lamentablemente fui yo quien más llevo todo el peso), sé que la ves anterior fue un error de ese Bufón, pero tus poderes… Fue increíble.

-Shun: Maestra, yo me propondré a volverme más fuerte, seré el próximo jardinero quien protegerá a Yuyuko-sama, llevare conmigo el arte de los Kompaku, no la decepcionare… Se lo prometo.

-Youmu: Shun… Tsk jajajajajajajajaja.

-Shun: ¿Eeeeeh?

-Youmu: No, no es nada para que lo mal intérpretes, pues estoy contenta, no te apresures todavía, aún queda mucho camino, es bueno….. Saber eso.

-Shun: Jijiji.

Shun mostrando una inocencia y un valor puro que Youmu le parecía terno y muy bueno de su parte, dando un afecto de cariño en la cabeza de Shun ya que el camino que tenía que recorrer era aún bastante largo.

Ya esperando por un momento más, Souta llega al fin, Shun despidiéndose de su maestra Youmu y ambos dirigiéndose justos al gran Árbol de la vida.

-Shun: Muy bien, vámonos.

-Souta: Espera.

-Shun: ¿Uh, porque?

-Souta: Hablemos unos minutos.

-Shun: Bu-bueno.

Sentados en una roca, disfrutando el paisaje del rio y en la sombra de un árbol, Souta y Shun platicaron por un buen momento, así llevando más su amistad y conociéndose aún más, ambos hablando tanto de sus gustos y diferencias, sus estilos de vida y sus motivaciones.

-Souta: Jajajajaja y cuando quería sacar ese balón de la rama, al final quede colgado de mi abrigo, jajajajaja, Mother tuvo que venir a hacer los dos trabajos.

-Shun: Jajajajajajaja, baya eso si es tener mala suerte.

-Souta: Jeje, bueno, pero lo tuyo sí que era mala suerte.

-Shun: *Avergonzado* si, cuando mi maestra Youmu me enseñaba estilos de defensa Kompaku con la espada, accidentalmente la espada se me fue de las manos y rompí un jarrón muy apreciado para Yuyuko-sama.

-Souta: *Suspiro* a todos les pasa un error en sus vidas, además… De esos errores aprendemos, para estar más atentos y preparados para la siguiente ocasión.

-Shun: Si, oye ¿Cómo están los demás?

-Souta: ¿Qué te puedo decir?, cada día es un regalo disfrutando con ellos, todo va bien en el árbol, siempre pasamos días muy felices, yo no sé qué are si algún día no están.

-Shun: Es bueno saberlo, por ahora yo igual estoy feliz en mi hogar, mira, yo te dije de que aunque esté vivo Yuyuko-sama y mi maestra tienen una razón y esa es la cuestión, es que yo no sé.

-Souta: ¿No sabes?

-Shun: Ajam, no lo sé, pero…. Sé que el inframundo de las almas es mi hogar, ya que en Gensokyo hay un lugar llamado eientei, ese lugar habita conejos como yo, algunas veces vamos haya para que me cuiden, ya que Youmu y Yuyuko algunas veces tienen algunos asuntos, le han ofrecido varias veces que me quede mejor a vivir en eientei, pero Yuyuko-sama siempre se niega.

-Souta: Pero, con lo que me estás diciendo, que hay conejos como tú, ¿Por qué se niega?, es buena idea.

-Shun: Bueno, es que cuando le dicen eso, Yuyuko-sama siempre me mira y después se niega, ella me mira a los ojos y como que ella siente lo que yo siento en ese lugar, como que no pertenezco a eientei, siendo que ahí están los que son como yo, conejos, pero otra cosa…

-Souta: ¿Umm?

-Shun: *Mirada de miedo cómica* Eirin me da bastaaaaaanteee miedo….. Uuuuyyy.y.y.

-Souta: Ejejejeje, ¿bueno~~?, ya es hora de partir.

-Shun: Cierto, los otros ya estarán preguntando por nosotros, en especial Mother, vámonos.

Subiendo a la escoba y partiendo hacia el gran árbol de la vida, donde seguían con su conversación.

Por mientras en el camino.

-Shun: Oye Souta, ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto eh?

-Souta: Jeje, perdón, me levante muy tarde y no me di cuenta, pues creo que esperaste demasiado en el "Rio del alma purificada".

-Shun: ¿Rio….. Del ama purificada?

-Souta: Mother le puso ese nombre ya que ese rio como está cerca a uno o dos kilómetros del árbol, el poder del árbol afecta este rio y toda la hectárea a la redonda.

-Shun: Wow, ¿y qué hace?

-Souta: Como su nombre lo dice Shun, al estar con el efecto del poder del árbol, donde este lo purifica, ósea cada gota de agua que pasa por este rio es purificada y limpiada, como Mother dice "Esta agua le ara bien al alma a quien la beba"

-Shun: Como un elixir curativo.

-Souta: Sip, así es, aquí es donde podemos hacer pócimas, jarabes, remedios, etc, todo con algunos ingredientes y el agua de este rio, para los que están enfermos, además esta agua puede hasta sanar fracturas y heridas, aquí es donde algunas veces Florecia viene para entrenar sus poderes curativos.

-Shun: Baya, interesante, bueno ¿y qué haremos cuando lleguemos?

-Souta: Oh, Muchas cosas, si la señorita Yukari aparece puedo hablar con ella para que invite a Chen, ¿Qué te parece?

-Shun: ¡Si, seria fabuloso, justos además con los del árbol podremos ser más!

-Souta: Bien agárrate porque estamos cerca e iremos a toda veloces….. Un momento, ¿Por qué el viento se está poniendo algo tenso?

Cada vez que se acercaban al árbol el viento se descontrolaba más y más, algo extraño pero tenían una razón de él porque ir deprisa.

Cada vez que se acercaban hacia el árbol, el viento ya era inmanejable por los elementos, la escoba empezó a desequilibrarse por completo haciendo que por poco Souta y Shun caigan de la escoba a una gran altura, quedando varados por un rato hasta que misteriosamente el viento dejo de descontrolarse.

-Souta: ¡Uuuuuiii!, por poco y nos estrellaos contra el suelo.

-Shun: ¿Pero que fue todo eso?

-Souta: No lo sé pero creo que el momento de jugar tendrá que suspenderse, Shun vamos al árbol y advirtamos de lo que está pasando, rápido.

-Shun. Si, vamos.

Estando ya justo a la vista de ellos el gran árbol de la vida, volando en la escoba a toda prisa hasta que se encontraron con Magmi en el camino, estando impresionados que ya se dieron la idea de lo que está sucediendo.

-Souta: Ma-Magmi, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Magmi: Mother me pidió que te buscara.

-Shun: ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Magmi: ¿Ni si quiera ni un hola Shun?, como sea, tenemos a alguien en la terraza del salón principal.

-Souta: Wow, con que devuelta al trabajo, jejeje.

-Magmi: Esta vez no, Mother te quiere adentro con Mai y con nosotras, aparte vino Yukari con Ran y Chen.

-Shun: Souta, será mejor que ágamos lo que nos está pidiendo.

-Souta: ¿Qué, pero porque no mejor…...? ah bueno, aparte no sé qué será Ran, pero que bueno que Yukari y los demás vinieran.

Ya estando en el árbol, Souta freno quedando en un lugar, estando quieto y mirando hacia arriba, pudo ver al intruso que se atrevió a invadir el gran árbol, y con él, alguien más, se veía a un hombre joven, teniendo unas grandes alas negras en su espalda, una especie de tobilleras y rodilleras que pertenecían a una armadura, su torso, espalda y pectoral lo tenía al descubierto, con una musculatura firme, un cabello un poco desordenado y corto, pero en su mano traía una especie de abanico pero más tenía la apariencia de una hoja de otoño, pero esta hoja era completamente grande, como el tamaño de un gran escudo y unos ojos rojos, unos ojos rojos muy brillantes, pero al lado de esa persona estaba al responsable de quien mas no se discutía, solamente esa persona lanzo una carcajada maniática, y teniendo en si la misma esfera que de hace un tiempo atrás.

-Souta: ¡Bifoooooooooooooooooooooon!

-Bifon: ¡Jajajajajaja, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Shun: Q-que, ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora aquí?

-Souta: Seguro a molestar, ¡Bifon!

-Bifon: Jajajajajajajaja, baya, baya, baya, miren que tenemos aquí, el premio del señor Abel.

-Souta: ¿Premio?

-Mother: *Enfurecida* ¡Souta no será ningún premio!

-Bifon: ¡A callar!, nada intervendrá en los planes ya acordados.

-¿?¿?¿?: Todo ira de acuerdo al plan… paso a paso.

-Bifon: Bien dicho Satou.

-Satou: Todo ira de acuerdo al plan…. Paso a paso.

-Souta: ¿Qué mosca le pico?

Extrañamente los ojos del joven mayor brillaban de una forma muy rara, los ojos de color rojo y una expresión de que tenia la mente en blanco, acercándose con una gran rapidez hacia el árbol atacando de forma inmediata y Yukari deteniéndolo con su rápida reacción.

-Yukari: Ufufufu, relájate muchacho, ya que obviamente no te acercaras a este árbol.

-Ran: Yukari-sama, ay es nuestro turno

-Chen: Jiji, ¡aquí vamos nya~!

-Satou: Hmph, el plan ira como se debe.

-Yukari: ¡Mmmmmm!, que repetitivo, alguien tan aburrido no durara ni un minuto.

-Souta: ¡Señorita Yukari!

-Yukari: ¿Mmm?, oh Souta me alegra verte y parece que vino un amigo tuyo contigo.

-Shun: Hola señorita Yukari, que bueno verla.

-Chen: Soutaaaaaaa~

-Souta: Cheeeeeeeen~

-Ran: Oigan, ¿acaso tu amiga de fuego no te dijo que se refugien adentro?

-Mother: ¡Souta, devuélvete, mantente a salvo en el árbol!

-Florecia: Vamos, los demás están en el refugio.

-Mai: ¡Soutaaaa!

-Magmi: ¡Maldición Souta, vente de una ves por todas mocoso!

-Souta: Ugh, ya tranquila, no es para tanto, ya voy.

-Bifon: Jajajajaja, creo que el niño se quedara acá viejas.

-Yukari: *Enfurecida*, jijiji aún no tienes modales "payaso".

-Bifon: ¡Te dije que no me digieras payaso, bufón, ES BUFÓN ¡

-Mother: Entonces…. ¡¿Qué derecho tienes de decirnos viejas, criatura?!

-Bifon: Jajajaja, ¿criatura?, bah, yo soy un espectro de maldad pura, como dije, el premio se quedara acá, Satou no era el único quien disfrutara una buena lucha.

-Mother: ¡Ah!

-Yukari: Interesante, ven, tres contra dos qué más da.

-Bifon: Nonononono, no necesito pelear con cosas como ustedes, solamente me interesa el mocoso, jajajajajaja, Abel lo quiere inmediatamente.

-Yukari: Ya me arte, ¡Ran!

-Ran: A la orden Yukari-sama.

-Bifon: Oooohhh, vamos cachorrito ven aquí.

-Ran: Soy un zorro maldito ignorante, "Shikigami-Banquet of 12 General Gods"

-Bifon: Uy, será muy interesante, veamos si me llega uno.

-Ran: Ya se termino.

-Bifon: … Jejeje…. "the last glow-shadows of fear"

-Ran: ¿Que?

Una gran neblina oscura aparece en todo el cuerpo de Bifon, rodeando una gran parte a la redonda, por poco casi alcanzando el árbol, Mother lista y activando su magia, rodeando el árbol por completo de un aura y luz brillante de color verde.

Mientras que el ataque de Ran no surgió efecto, cuando tenia contacto con la neblina extrañamente algunos se pudieron ver y esos proyectiles a la vista de los demás fueron destruidos, terriblemente todo lo que entraba a la neblina oscura, plantas, flores y demás eran destruidos lentamente, pero la niebla no tocaba en lo absoluto al árbol, estando todo los youkais que podrían estar adentros, ya sanos y salvos.

-Yukari: ¡Ran aléjate!

-Ran: Ah.

-Bifon: Wojijijijiji, es inútil, no hay nada que pueda detener mi niebla, será mejor que corran~~

-Satou: ¿Señor?

-Bifon: Oh, si si, cierto, no estamos aquí para jugar.

-Souta: Ah, eso es… La esfera de esa ves.

Bifon sacando de sus bolsillos la misma esfera oscura, aun con una parte cortada por la spell card de Souta en esa ve anterior, Souta lo recordaba perfectamente, fue donde todo comenzó.

-Souta *Todo se inicio cuando este bufón apareció con eso* ¡¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora?!

-Bifon: Calma, calma, ya pronto lo sabrás.

-Mother: El cristal de la vida.

-Yukari: ¿Cristal de la vida?

-Chen: Yukari-sama…. ¿ahora que?

-Yukari: ….

-Bifon: Jajajajajajaja, bien, basta de tonterías, el señor Abel nos romperá la columna si no nos apresuramos.

El cristal oscuro empezó a brillar constantemente, lleno de maldad empezó a absorber toda el aura del árbol, poco a poco.

-Souta: ¡Noooo!

-Shun: Ya vasta hay que detenerlo.

-Mother: Ugh….. No puede ser… El árbol…

-Yukari: Ya estuvo.

-Bifon: ¿Eh?...

-Yukari: En ves de devolverte por donde saliste, te mandare al mismo infierno…. Yo misma.

-Bifon: Uuuuyy, estuvo cerca, jajajajaja, bien, esto se esta poniendo divertido, jajajajaja.

-Mother: ¡Souta, entra ya ahora!

-Magmi: Ooohh, por todo lo que es sagrado, ya entra de una buena ves.

-Shun: Souta….

-Souta: ¡¿….?!

-Yukari: ¡Mother!

-Mother: Ah, ¿Yukari?

-Yukari: Lo siento….. Pero Souta se tendrá que quedar acá.

-Mother: Q-que…. ¿Qué intentas decir?

-Yukari: Lo lamento, pero alguien tendrá que encargarse del otro, ya que este bufón no anda con rodeos, Ran, tu y yo nos encargaremos del loco, Souta, Shun lo siento ¿pero crees que nos podrías ayudar, si es que tu maestra no me entera?

-Shun: ….. No hay problema, aquí e frente hay maldad y para ser el próximo jardinero de Yuyuko-sama, ¡alimañas como esas tengo que encargarme!

-Mother: Ah… No.

-Yukari: …. Chen.

-Chen: ¿Si?

-Yukari: ve al árbol, estarás mas segura.

-Chen: ¿Yukari-sama?

-Yukari: As lo que te digo.

-Ran: Chen, tu quédate tranquila…. Estaremos bien.

-Chen: ….. ¡cuídense!

-Yukari: Hmph.

-Ran: Ya es hora.

-Souta: No lo se, no quiero preocuparle mas a Mother….. Pero no hay nadie mas quien pueda hacer algo por hora, nosotros juntos señorita Yukari.

-Ran: ¿Te olvidas de mi?

-Souta: oh, jajajaja, perdón señorita Ran.

-Ran: No hay de que.

-Shun: Bien, parece que en número estamos en ventaja.

-Mother: …..

-Chen: Disculpe, Mother-san.

-Mother: ¿Uh?

-Chen: Solo tenga fe.

-Mother: ¿Fe?

-Chen: Si, el se a vuelto bastante fuerte, el puede con esto.

-Mother: ¡…!, Yu-Yukari.

-Yukari: … Hmph, jijiji.

-Mother: Yukari… Bien.

-Magmi: ¿Qué?

-Florecia: ¿Mother?

-Mother: Niñas, vayan con Souta, se los encargo ¿si?

-Mai: ¿Esta segura?

-Mother: Bastante y eso espero, Mai vamos, llevemos a los demás al subterráneo.

-Mai: Si

-Florecia: E-espere, Mother.

-Mother: No se preocupen…. confío en ustedes.

-Magmi: Gracias Mother, ¡ven, vámonos!

-Florecia: S-si, nos vemos despues Chen.

-Chen: Esta bien, disculpe, espérenme.

Yukari, había serado los ojos e inclino la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, mostrándole a Mother, sobre que estarán seguros, ya que ella se dio cuenta de que Yukari igual tenia confianza de que ellos podían, así mostrando un cálida sonrisa y muy amigable.

-Magmi: ¡Soutaaaa!

-Florecia: Pequeño cabeza hueca.

-Souta: Jejeje, lo siento.

-Shun: Tanto tiempo sin verlas chicas.

-Magmi/Florecia: No hay de que.

-Souta: Bien, como se debe…. Floreia, Magmi, al invocador.

-Florecia/Magmi: A la orden.

-Yukari: Ufufufu, bien, ya estamos listos.

-Ran: Que bueno, que esto esta comenzando.

-Bifon: ZZZZzzzzzzzzz.

-Todos: ¡Mmmmmmmmm!

-Bifon: ZZZZzzzzzzzzz… Oh, ¿ya terminaron?, su discurso fue muy aburrido, jajajaja, que bueno que ya terminaron de decir tonterías.

-Satou: ….

-Bifon: Bueno, que comience, esto me ara reír hasta en los huesos, jajajajajajaja, ¡el cristal de la vida esta en nuestras manos!

-Yukari: Hmph, no por mucho tiempo.

Satou y Bifon separándose a diferentes direcciones, Yukari y Ran van por Bifon a la derecha, mientras que Souta y Shun por la izquierda, ambos estando en un extremo del gran árbol, estando cara a cara con sus objetivos.

-Bifon: Jajajaja, bien, con que me tocan ustedes.

-Yukari: Ufufufu, era de esperarse, ¿o no?

-Ran: No escaparas.

Y a la izquierda:

-Souta: ¡Detente ahí!

-Shun: Esto no será sencillo

-Satou: Hmph….

Souta pudo ver bien las características de su enemigo, tenia una mirada muy seria y su pelo tapaba sus frente y ojos, esos ojos rojos se podía ver el brillo que tenia.

-Shun: Souta… ¿Puedes notarlo?

-Souta: Si… Claramente lo noto.

Se podía ver que esos ojos se notaban el enfoque de que sus acciones estaban en contra de su voluntad.

-Souta: *Susurro* ese maldito bufón… ¡Oye, ¿Qué clase de Youkai eres?!

-Satou: ¿mmm?

-Souta: Esas alas…. Si que son bastante grandes….. Nunca vi a un Youkai de esa especie, así que dime.

-Satou: Hmph, si lo mencionas, pues yo soy un Tengu.

-Shun: ¿Un tengu?

-Souta: Mother me ha contado de esos Youkais, pero….. ¿Cómo alguien como tu tiene una las tan grandes?, de algo no me di cuenta, tus pies, son las patas de un cuervo.

-Satou: Ooohh, baya que observador, bien mocosos, nada interpondrá los planes que queremos lograr, si no quieren desaparecer, será mejor que te vayan.

-Souta: Jajajajajajaja, buen chiste, pero ¿sabes algo?, obviamente la respuesta es no, así que ¿Quién te crees?

-Satou: Como deseen.

-Shun: Souta…. Eeeee, parece que no fue una buena idea.

-Souta: Jejeje, no te preocupes, ahora comienza la acción.

-Satou: Sentirán el poder de mi gran ¡abanico hauchiwa!

-Souta: ¿Abanico hauchiwa?... ¿Ese enorme abanico de hojas?

-Shun: No te confíes, esos abanicos son mas poderosos de lo que se be a simple vista, pero como dijiste…. ¿Porque su abanico es bastante grande?

: Uno de los artilugios, herramientas u objetos de los tengu en la cultura japonesa era el abanico hauchiwa, un abanico que contenía un gran poder en el control del viento, dando así la posibilidad de crear tornados, huracanes, etc. Los tengu eran responsables de la travesía que hacían hacia los humanos, a diferencia de los tengu, Satou era bastante diferente, ya por su abanico, su abanico era cuatro veces más grande que los otros abanicos, ya que el abanico hauchiwa era un abanico de mano, dando una apariencia e impresión de que podía manejar un inmenso poder a diferencia de los otros tengus, pero el no podía controlar todo por completo, haciendo que tenga un nivel de poder como un tengu normal:

-Souta: Bien, ¿Qué esperas?

-Shun: Souta, cuidado, ya te dije.

-Souta: Hey tu tranquilo, lo tengo todo bajo control.

-Satou: Hmph….

-Souta: Jejeje, aquí te espero.

**Capitulo 2**

**¡El poder del viento!**

-Satou: Soplan unos vientos agradables… ¡Basta de charlas, es hora de que coman tierra!

-Souta: ¡Ya pensaba lo mismo!

-Shun: …

-Bifon: Esto si será divertido….

-Yukari: Muéstrame tu poder, señor risas.

-Ran: Caerás.

La batalla a comenzado, Souta y Shun lanzándose hacia el enemigo, tratando de dar el primer golpe, mientras que Yukari y Ran atacando con su Danmaku hacia Bifon, en ambas direcciones se desataba la pelea en todo para proteger el árbol y a los habitantes de el, Tras una gran agilidad y rapidez, Satou podía predecir fácilmente los ataques de Souta, que ya el se acercaba para que Shun atacara cuerpo a cuerpo, Satou solamente de brazos cruzados y sin tener ninguna gota de sudor, sonreía en frente de los chicos, haciéndoles quedar bastante mal, en otra dirección Bifon volaba con acciones evasivas enfrente de los ataques de Ran, Yukari atacando con ciento de proyectiles danmaku y Bifon contra atacando con lo mismo.

-Satou: *Suspiro*

-Souta: Eres un….. Cabronazo.

-Shun: Maldición, es muy rápido, no podemos a simple vista de el, sinceramente estamos haciendo el ridículo.

-Magmi: Oye déjanos salir, yo también quiero dar paliza.

-Souta: No, aun no, esperen un poco chicas.

-Satou: Y a pesar de que han hablado de ti últimamente, pensé que seria interesante, pero solo me estoy aburriendo.

-Souta: Bien, entonces ¡coloquémosle un poco de danmaku a la cosa!

-Shun: Wuaagh, oye no te muevas tanto en la escoba.

-Satou: ¿Hooohh?, con que te estas poniendo interesante.

-Souta: ¡Veamos si esquivas esto!

-Satou: Por lo menos ahora esta algo diferente la situación.

-Souta: No te burles de mí….

-Satou: Hmph….. Creo que es mi turno.

-Shun: Souta cuidado

-Souta: ¿Eh, adonde se fue?

-Satou: Fíjate por donde vas.

-Souta: Waaaa….

-Shun: Uagh.

Apareciendo por encima de Souta y Shun, dando una patada y derribándolo de la escoba, rápidamente al momento de que Souta invoca a Florecia y sujetando a ambos, salvándolos y colocándolos en la escoba.

-Florecia: Muy bien, ahora….

-Souta: Vuelve al invocador.

-Florecia: ¿Q-que? Pero Souta…..

-Souta: Dije que vuelvas, hazlo ahora….

-Florecia: Ah….. Bueno, esta bien.

-Souta: (Lo siento chicas, pero no es momento para darles la razón del porque)

-Magmi: Mmmmmmm, ¿Qué te estará pasando Souta?

-Souta: Shun ya basta de juegos, es hora de ponerse serios.

-Shun: Como gustes, solamente no hay que pase hacia el árbol.

-Bifon: Me pregunto, ¿Cómo le ira a Satou?

-Yukari: ¿Oh?, ese chico Tengu, ¿Qué pretendes con el?

-Bifon: Ohohohoho~~, servirá de gran ayuda con los demás a nuestro mando, ¿creíste que yo y el chico éramos los únicos?

-Ran: Eres un…

-Bifon: Jajajajaja, vamos, esta pelea se esta poniendo entretenida, ¿Qué tal si llamamos a algunos amigos?

Mirando el cristal, Bifon dando que tenia algo del poder del árbol, lo utiliza lanzando el cristal al aire y explotando un poder, el cristal lanzo unas especies de lanzas oscuras que fueron clavadas en el suelo, apareciendo clones de Bifon, pero con menos poder, ya que el poder que pudo sacar Bifon del árbol era bastante bajo.

-Souta: ¿Ah?, pero que…..

-Shun: ¿Y ahora que?

-Yukari: Hmph, ¿no sabes defenderte solo?

-Ran: Ah.

-Bifon: Jajajaja, quiero mas diversión, además veamos de que son capaces.

-Yukari: Bien….. "Bounded Field -Mesh of Light and Darkness"

-Ran: "Shikigami's Shot -Unilateral Contact"

-Bifon: Bien, ahora si se pone divertido.

-Satou: Je je, ¿y ustedes?

-Souta: Oh si, con que ahora nosotros, bien, entonces aumentare mi nivel de danmaku.

-Shun: Yo te ayudo, yo igual poseo un danmaku.

-Satou: Aun así, solo son un par de mocosos…

Disparos por aquí, disparos por allá, todo el cielo se llenaba de ataques danmaku por todos lados, en ambas direcciones tanto en la pelea de Yukari que la de Souta, cansado de ya esquivar, Satou va rápidamente de golpe contra a Souta y Shun, de no esperar mas Magmi aparece repentinamente, forzada sin que Souta la llamara y ella activando su spell card.

-Souta: Ah, ¡Magmi!

-Magmi: Puños….. ¡De fuego!

-Shun: ¿Uh?

-Satou: ¿Mmm?

-Magmi: Toma toma toma toma toma.

-Satou: Hmph je je je je je.

Magmi atacando con una velocidad mejorada, ambos no se podía notar mucho, no podía alcanzar a simple vista la velocidad de los puños de Magmi y las acciones evasiva de Satou.

-Satou: Aaahhhh, impresionante.

-Magmi: Ya veras, toma esto y esto y esto.

-Satou: ¿Y eres un hada?, nada mal, pero creo que es mi turno.

-Magmi: Ah.

-Satou: Ya es hora de mi danmaku, no necesitare mi abanico por ahora, ¡siente las plumas afiladas de mis alas!

-Magmi: ¡Uaaaaaagh!

-Souta: ¡Nooo!

-Shun: Maldición….. (Esto se esta poniendo muy feo)

-Magmi: Nnnnggggh.

-Souta: ¡Magmiiiiiiii!

-Satou: Adiós… Niñita.

-Magmi: Ah…

-Souta: ¡….!

Recibiendo sola un danmaku en todo su cuerpo por completo, estando con la ropa muy rasgada, el cabello suelto y sus trenzas destrozadas, barias heridas y cayendo hacia el suelo.

-Souta: ¡Espera, noooooooo!

-Shun: Ya casi, ¡Ya casi!

-Souta (Solo…. Un poco mas)….. Te tengo.

-Magmi: ….

Souta: Dije… que no saliera…..

-Magmi: …. Ugh, ugh ¿So-Souta?

-Souta: Vuelve al invocador, descansa.

-Magmi: Lo-lo siento.

-Souta: No, descuida, be, vuelve, yo me encargo.

-Magmi: S-si….

-Shun: Souta…

-Souta: …

-Satou: Hmph…..

-Souta: Era por esa razón de que no salieran…. Nos dimos cuenta de que era capas ese tipo, y ahora…. ¡Tengo una razón de el porque dejarte moribundo en el piso!

-Shun: … Ya no habrá piedad.

-Satou: Jajajajajaja, bien, ¡espero que ahora me sorprendan!

-Souta: ¡Bien, veamos que haces ahora despues de subir el danmaku!

-Satou: …

Subiendo de nivel el danmaku, apareciendo las las esferas de cristal, disparando en ese momento ya los proyectiles y los laser de las esferas, tratando de hacer u poco mas complicado la situación, pero nuevamente Satou solo se puso a esquivar y con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo en frente de los chicos, como si fuera lo mismo para el.

-Souta: *Enfurecido* Ese….. Cabron.

-Shun: Souta, no te confíes, no sucumbas ante la ira.

-Souta: No te entrometas mucho.

-Shun: ….

-Satou: *Bostezo* bien, es mi turno.

-Souta: Ah.

Con gran rapidez, apareciendo al lado de los chicos, dando una patada muy fuerte que Shun salió disparado de la escoba.

-Souta: ¿Qué?, ¡Shun!

-Shun: ¡Wuuuaaaaaaaaaaghh!

-Satou: Bien….. Solo faltas tu.

-Souta. ¡…..!

Volando a gran velocidad, golpeándolo y mandándolo a cada dirección, asi sucesivamente, golpe tras golpe, yendo sin control a cada dirección por las patadas de Satou, Souta solo era una pelota que rebotaba por las patadas, como si fuera un juguete.

-Souta: Ugh.

-Satou: Je.

-Souta: Agh.

-Satou: Vamos, ¿eso era todo?

-Souta: ¡Aaaagh!

-Satou: Y eso que no estoy utilizando mi danmaku.

-Florecia: …. ¡Ya fue suficiente!

-Satou: ¿Ah, quien dijo eso?

-Mother: ¡Nosotras!

-Satou: Ah, ¡¿Qué es eso?!, ugh.

Una gran rama del árbol de la vida, atrapa a Satou como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y lo estrella contra el suelo fuertemente.

-Mother: Espero que no te levantes.

-Florecia: Eso te mereces, gracias al poder mío y de Mother pudimos deshacernos de ti.

-Souta: *Jadeo*, Florecia ¿tu isiste eso?

-Florecia: Jijij, no eres el único quien se fortaleció mas.

-Bifon: ¿Ah?, jajaja, pero ahí estas.

-Yukari: ¡Mother, vuelve al árbol, así esta expuesta!

-Mother: Tranquila no me queda mucho tiempo afuera, necesito volver ahora.

-Bifon: ¡Oye no escaparas!

-Ran: Atrás engendro.

-Souta: Oiga, ¿y Shun?, ¡Shun!

-Shun ¡Estoy bien!

-Souta: ¡Shun!, jejeje ahí estas.

-Shun ¡No te preocupes, aterrice en esta rama, me amortiguo la caída!

-Satou: Ugh, agh, esto…. No se acaba.

-Souta: ¿Eh?, ese sonido, ¿de donde viene?

-Satou: ¡El plan debe seguir paso a paso!

-Souta: Ah, ¿todavía puede estar en pie?

Dando de sorpresa que el impactante golpe del árbol no fue lo suficiente para derrotar a Satou, lentamente se levanta e intenta subir de nuevo a los cielos.

-Satou: Muy bien, eso no me lo esperaba, pero se necesita mas que eso para detenerme, jejejejeje.

-Bifon Maldición, no nos queda mucho tiempo (el cristal tiene que tener algo de poder)…. Muahahahahahaha, ataquen mis clones, destruyan todo a su paso.

-Shun: ¿Ah?, que será…

-Bifons (clones): huijijijijijiji, jajajajajajajajaja.

-Shun: Ah, ¡Nooo!

-Souta: Ahora que.

-Satou: ¡Oye, no me apartes de vista!

-Souta: Que… (Tiene razón, si no me fijo en el pueda que sea i ultimo día)

-Satou: Bien, creo que ya es hora de utilizar mi abanico.

-Souta: Maldición.

-Shun: ¡Souta, tendré que ayudar en otra cosa!

-Souta: ¡¿Qué?, no me puedes dejar aquí!

-Shun: Pues mira abajo.

Abajo del árbol, los clones de Bifon atacaban la barrera que protegía el árbol, debilitando más la defensa y así debilitando mas a Mother.

-Mother: ¡AAGH!

-Chen: Mother-san, ¿Qué le ocurre?

-Youkai del árbol: Mother-san…

-Mother: La barrera….. Esta siendo atacada, el árbol esta siendo atacado, ugh.

-Chen: ¡…..!

-Souta: (Mierda)…. ¡De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado!

-Shun: Espero que estas bien, nos vemos!... (Ya e sentido el poder de esos clones, no son cosa en que me tenga que esforzar)

-Souta: ¡Grrrrrrrr!

-Florecia: Souta esto se esta volviendo fuera de control, por favor déjanos ayudarte, Magmi aun se esta recuperando, tu solo por ahora no puedes contra el.

-Souta: ¡¿….?!

-Florecia: ¡Souta!

-Souta: ….. Bien, pero tengan cuidado.

-Florecia: No te preocupes tanto, somos más fuertes y ahora te lo demostrare.

-Souta: Bien, puedes salir del invocador.

-Florecia: Estoy afuera…..

-Satou: …..

-Florecia: *Mirada de desprecio*

-Satou: … ¿Esto es un chiste o no?

-Florecia: ¡Tu serás el que quedara como un chis…

-Souta: Florecia, guarda esa ira para el combate, ahora el peleara enserio.

-Florecia: Bien….. Pero me dejas algo, quiero que esto sea por Magmi.

-Satou: Hmph, admito que no tendré que subestimar a esa hadita, incuso en tener ese poder.

-Souta: Ya déjate de palabrerías y ven.

-Satou: Esperabas que digieras eso, ¡Siente el poder del viento con mi abanica hauchiwa!

-Florecia: A.A….. ¡Cuidado!

-Souta: ¡Aaaaahhhh!

-Yukari: Ah, que fue…..

-Bifon: Jajajajajaja, parece que Satou empezara a entretenerse.

-Ran: No…

Satou lanzando una ráfaga de aire con su gran abanico, creando un huracán que mando a volar a Souta, casi chocando contra el árbol la ráfaga de viento se pudo sentir en el otro extremo del árbol, donde Yukari y Ran peleaban contra Bifon.

-Ran: Ugh, esta ráfaga de viento si que es fuerte.

-Yukari: Y si que molesta.

-Shun: Pero que… Uaaaagh, maldición me caigo.

-Bifons (clones): Jijijijijijijjii.

-Shun: Aaaaahhhh…

-Satou: Je, bien, que tal otra.

-Florecia: No, esta ves no.

-Souta: *Jadeo*….. ¿Qué fue eso?...

-Satou: Es hora de ¡volar!

-Florecia: Tch…. ¡No!

Activando su spell card, la gran barrera de hojas, soportando los fuertes vientos de ataque de Satou, se veía que no soportaría mas, hasta destruirse, Souta egresando a toda velocidad e intentando en actuar con la ayuda hasta que Satou lanzo otro ataque de ráfaga, el escudo se agrietaba mas y mas hasta no poder, pensando en que Florecia recibiría una fuerte ataque hasta que su spell card comenzó a brillar.

-Souta: ¿Eh?

-Florecia: Ah.

-Satou: ¿….? y ahora que…

La spell card brillaba hasta cambar su diseño, mostrando el mismo escudo pero esta bes en algo diferente, dando que el escudo de Florecia empezó a restaurarse y en hacerse más grande, mucho mas, el escudo brillaba de un aura verde que hasta pudo devolver el ataque de Satou.

-Satou: Uagh, ¡uuuuaaaaaaahhhhh!

-Souta: A.a.a.a

-Florecia: ….. ¿Qué?, pero que paso…

-Bifon: ¿Aaaahh?, ahora que.

-Ran: Wow.

-Yukari: Ufufufu, estos niños no hay que subestimarlos, ¿no te parece?

-Bifon: Ggrrrrrrr.

Mientras abajo en el árbol.

-Shun: Hay, ¿Qué fue esa ráfaga de viento?

-Bifons (clones): Uijijijiji, jajajajaja.

-Shun: Huh, bien, creo que me toca la limpieza ¿eh?, jeje, ni se les ocurra dar ni un paso más malditas criaturas.

-Bifons (clones): huiiijijijijijiji.

Lanzándose contra Shun, el tomando acciones rápidamente saltando en frente de los clones de energía, ellos teniendo la apariencia de Bifon pero fácilmente algunos fueron echados hacia atrás a la fuerza por solo a espada de madera de Shun, teniendo una buena reacción ya por los entrenamientos del estilo Kompaku dando frutos, utilizando sus spell cards, multiplicándose y atacando coordenadamente, desasiéndose de los clones uno por uno.

-Shun: (Hmph, no tienen tanto poder, Bifon no absorbió nada del árbol)

-Bifons (clones): ¡Wuaaaaaahg!

-Shun: Uno meno.

-Bifons (clones): Ugh.

-Shun: Van cuatro en una.

-Bifon (Clon): uagh.

-Shun: Listo….. Ese era el último, ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Souta?

Arriba.

-Satou: Moco…. Mocosa, eso si me dolió….. Y de-demasiado.

-Florecia: ¡Mmmmmm!

-Souta: Jejejejeje, ¿Cómo te quedo esa maldito?

-Satou: Bien, creo que se le acabaron las sorpresas, bueno me toca.

Satou desplazando sus alas hasta el máximo, sus plumas se enderezaron, listos para disparar, Souta y Florecia dispersándose en ambas direcciones, pero Satou tenia encuentra en tan solo verlo, el flexionando sus alas en ambas direcciones, los tenia justo en la mira.

-Souta: Pero que.

-Florecia: Es mas listo de lo que pensábamos.

-Satou: ¡Jajá, los tengo!

Disparando y llenando el cielo de sus proyectiles, Florecia y Satou lograban esquivarlo lo que podía esquivar, no pasando algunos segundos hasta que algunos empezaron a rozar a Souta, Florecia lo tenia todo controlado pero Souta lo tenia bastante complicado, algunos ya le empezaron a llegar directamente.

-Souta: ¡Aaaaaaaagh! (Se siente como si te clavaran cuchillos…. ¿e verdad son así las plumas de este tengu?)

-Florecia: ¡Oye!

-Satou: Tu tampoco te me escaparas.

-Florecia: Ah.

-Satou: Toma est….. ¡Aaaaaaaagh! Ghg tsk, maldita rata.

-Souta: *Jadeo*, ni….. Te….. Atrevas.

-Satou: … Muy bien.

-Florecia: ¿Oh?... Ah, ¡aaaaaahhh!

-Souta: No, ¡Te dije que no te atrevas!, ¿Eh?, desapareció.

-Satou: ….. Hmph.

-Souta: Huh.

Apareciendo atrás de Souta, Satou dio una patada muy fuerte en la cara de Souta, botándolo de la escoba y el cayendo hacia el la tierra, la escoba volaba hacia el tratando de legar lo mas rápido posible, estando consiente y en no poder mover su cuerpo por el serio golpe, sus invocador en sus muñeca empezó a brillar de color rojo, de sorpresa Magmi sale del invocador, sin haberla llamado o invocado ella sale del invocador sujetando a Souta de las mano, la escoba llegando Magmi pone a Souta entado en la escoba para así despejar su mente y pensar bien.

Magmi se veía aun con una que otra herida, dentro del invocador ella se recuperaba de a poco, su cabello estaba semi suelto, todavía faltaba un coleta en forma de ying-yang, se ordena su cabello y se pone detrás de Souta para que se encardara ella.

-Souta: Mag-Magmi, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Magmi: No e hora de hablar Souta, ¡Florecia!

-Florecia: ¡Magmiiii~!

-Souta: Ah hmph, bien entonces así es la cosa.

-Magmi: Jeje, es hora de nuestro turno Florecia.

-Florecia: Ahora verán nuestro mejor trabajo en equipo.

-Souta: Ahora si estamos completos, ¡Satou prepárate!

-Satou: … Je, que encantador, hmph.

-Shun: Espérame Souta, voy en la ayuda.

Bifon: E-ese niño…. Ese conejo….. ¡Destruyo a mis clone!

-Yukari: Bueno, no te sirvieron de nada.

-Ran: Ahora es nuestro turno de atacar otra ves.

-Bifon: Jajajajaja, bien ¡denme con todos, aun quiero probar de lo que son capases!

-Yukari: Ni siquiera sabes a lo que esta en frente tuyo, bien, entonces no te tendré piedad.

-Shun: Aguanta, voy llegando.

-Souta: ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh, al ataque!

-Satou: Hmph… ven por mi niñito.

**Capítulo 3**

**Descubriendo nuevas habilidades, poniendo en juego su orgullo**

Volando a toda velocidad, Souta activando su danmaku otra vez y con la ayuda de sus amigas decidieron atacar primero, Satou siguiéndoles la corriente, Florecia co su danmaku de hojas y magmi rápidamente con su spell card de los puños de fuego, a distancia Souta atacaba con sus danmaku avanzado, lanzando proyectiles secundarios y rayos láser por todo el aire.

Satou no le preocupaba mucho la situación en la que estaba, teniendo una expresión presumida y una pequeña sonrisa de burla, dando mas impulso de acomodamiento a los otros, que Magmi recurre a su otra spell card, lanzando bolas de fuego, esquivándolo pero no por mucho, tras un ataque de coincidencia, Souta ataca por la espalda en el mismo momento que Satou esquiva una de las bolas de fuego de Magmi, al momento Magmi lanza otra gran bola de fuego que Satou no la percibe rápidamente y le llega a rosar una de sus alas, quedando con algunas pluma quemadas y el codo también del lado derecho.

-Satou: Ugh…. Hmph interesante, al fin están demostrando de lo que hablan por ahí de ustedes.

-Magmi: Solo espera, esto solo es el calentamiento.

-Florecia: No te dejaremos dar ni un aleteo mal.

-Souta: Jamás…. Pero jamás pasaras y llegaras a este sagrado árbol.

-Satou: Hmhmhmhmhph, bien… Ahora ya que se interesó una vez más *Saca su abanico*, es hora de ponerlos serios….. ¡A volar!

-Souta: No, Mierdaaaaa.

-Magmi: Wuaagh.

-Florecia: ¡Oh no, no esta vez!

Ella extendiendo sus manos de nuevo, apareciendo de nuevo la gran hoja gigante, devolviendo por completo la ráfaga destructiva de viento hacia Satou, el volando con su gran velocidad esquivando el contra ataque, ya no era un juego Souta pudo percibir el cambio de mirada de Satou, tan solo verlo Satou quería verlos muertos de una vez por todas.

-Satou: Me canse, los e subestimado demasiado, increíble de que solo son unos malditos niños pero ya ¡SE TERMINA AQUIIIII!

-Souta: Huh…. Maldición.

-Satou: ¡Muereee!

-Magmi: ….. Tu primero.

-Florecia: ¡No, Magmi espera!

-Yukari: ¿Mmmmm?

-Bifon: Oye no te desconcentres.

-Ran: Mejor preocúpate por ti mismo.

-Bifon: Gua, jajajaja bien si insistes.

-Yukari: Hey, aun no me eh distraído.

-Bifon: Bien, esto se esta haciendo largo, ¿ágamos los honores?

-Yukari: Con gusto.

-Ran: ¡Sera un placer!

-Magmi: Aaaaaahhh.

-Souta: ¡Spell card-Fire Blade!

-Satou: Ugh, maldito no me agas reir, ¡crees que yo no tengo spell cards?

-Souta: ¡Pues no dejare que las utilices!

-Satou: ….. Je.

-Souta: "the power of the 1000-storms hurricane winds"

-Magmi: Oh, que esta pasando.

-Souta: (Siento que mi cuerpo flota por los aire…. Como si no hubiera gravedad)

Los tres estando en el aire, Souta si tener su escoba la escoba estando a un metro de distancia, sin darse cuenta, hasta que en un segundo todo se volvió un remolino que giraba y giraba, habían recibido el fuerte ataque de Satou y ellos estando en el centro el huracán sin poder hacer nada

-Souta/Florecia/Magmi: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

-Satou: Adiós…. Ingenuos.

-Souta: ¡Maldiciooooooon!

-Magmi: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh

-Florecia: ¡Todos de las manos!

-Souta: ¡Magmi, rápido!

-Magmi: Nnnnnnnngh, ¡Ah!

Estando los tres de las manos y estando dentro del huracán, sintiendo una gran presión si poder moverse y sin tener ninguna solución, Souta llamando a su escoba barias veces, la escoba igual estando dentro de huracán, tratando de volar hacia Souta hasta que pudo llegar de manera bastante difícil, ya estando todos en la escoba volaron al sentido contrario del huracana para mantenerse estables, no podían mucho ya que la fuerza era implacable y tarde o temprano iba a acaba con ellos.

Mientras abajo.

-Shun: ¡Noooo!, maldición tengo que ir a ayudarles….. ¡haya voy chicos!

-¿?¿?¿?: Creo que llegamos en el momento justo, ¿No lo crees?

-¿?¿?¿?: Esta en lo correcto su majestad.

-Shun: ¿Eh?, un momento, ¿Magin, Mafon?

-Magin: Jijiji, bueno creo que deberíamos ayudarlos.

-Mafon: Ya es nuestro turno, despues te explicamos pequeño Shun.

-Shun: Bu-bueno, por ahora en marcha tenemos grandes problemas.

Mientras arriba.

-Satou: Esto se terina aqui "posesión de lo vientos-gran tornado"

-Souta: no…..

-Magin: Yahooooooo.

-Satou: ¿Eh?

Apareciendo de sorpresa, Magin y Shun, Satou recibiendo un fuerte golpe que llego a chocar con un árbol cualquiera, al ver era Mafon quien había lanzado una pelota gigante de acero, así interrumpiendo la spell card de Satou y desasiendo el tornado.

-Souta: Magin, ¿q-que haces aquí?

-Magin: Jijiji, quería verte pero creo que estas en un lio por ahora, agradéceme que bine a salvarte.

-Souta: Je, gracias pero no era para tanto.

-Mafon: Jojo pequeño Souta, no seas tan presumido.

-Souta: Mafon, ¿tu igual?

-Mafon: Bueno, terminemos esto.

-Shun: Amigos ¿están bien?

-Souta: No mucho, Florecia.

-Florecia: Si.

Curando de las heridas de Souta y Magmi, ya sanando y recuperándose de los fuertes impactos volviendo de nuevo a su estado.

-Magmi: Muchas gracias Florecia.

-Souta: Simplemente eres de gran ayuda.

-Florecia: Oh chicos no es para tanto, siempre estaré para ayudarlos.

-Magin: … Ah, chicos creo que aun no se rinde.

-Satou: Ugh, ugh, ca-cabrones.

-Souta: Ya es ilógico, ¿cuánto puede soportar este tipo?

-Satou: Ugh….

-Magin: Bien, pues vega.

-Satou: ¡UUUAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Volando hacia arriba, enfurecido mas que la ves anterior, Satou ataca con su abanico sin razón y sin conciencia, Magin y Mafon saltando haca el árbol y Souta con los demás volviendo al cielo, estando ya de nuevo en los aires s aproximaba de nuevo el ataque.

-Magin: Ojojojo, bien voy a mostrar mi nueva spell card.

-Souta: ¿eh?

-Magin: "the happy Word-magic event"

Apareciendo como un campo de diversión alrededor de Satou, caballos mecánicos, rueda de la fortuna y muchas atracciones mas que de pronto todas ella apuntaba hacia Satou y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos disparaban cientos de danmakus a la ves, teniendo muy poco espacio para volar que al intentar esquivar, tras esquivar proyectiles sorpresa aparecían de la nada llegándole Satou.

-Satou: ¡Uagh, maldición!, ugh ¿pero de donde salen algunos?

-Magin: Ojojo, vamos baila en el cielo, espero que me des un buen espectáculo.

-Satou: ¡UAGH!... ¡Ya dejen de fanfarronear, aaaaaaaahhh!

-Magin: Ah… Era broma, jijiji.

-Satou: Huh… ¿Qué?

Satou se había librado del danmaku de Magin, volando a toda prisa y con furia hacia ella y preparado para atacar que Magin solo se dio la media vuelta y Souta apareció de sorpresa en frente de Satou.

-Souta: ….. Se acabo.

-Satou: ¡¿Qué?!

-Souta/Florecia/Magmi: ¡"La sinfonía del amor-Torbellino Spark"!

-Satou: ¡Guiaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Recibiendo el golpe directo y en no poder defenderse ya al estar mal herido despues de todo lo ocurrido, ser absorbido por el torbellino que lo traspasaba haciéndole girar a el también, terminando en un destello de luz, Satou se había desintegrado por completo quedando solamente un polvo color arcoíris en el aire, Magin saca una botella donde absorbe el polvo y tapándolo.

-Souta: ¿Qué acabo de hacer?

-Magin: Simpe, ganaste y eliminaste todo rasto maligno de el, ahora esta echo polvo literalmente, solo hay que volverlo a su estado normal.

-Florecia: Ah, no pensé que de verdad la spell card hacia eso.

-Magmi: Quedo hecho polvo, literalmente digo igual…. ¡Bien ganamos, jajajajajaja!

-Souta: Pudimos vencer…. ¡Pudimos vencer!

-Magin: Hmph, no se lleven todo el crédito yo igual ayude *mejillas infladas*

-Mafon: Jajajajajaja, oigan ya bajen, esto ya se termino.

-Shun: Que bien… Esperen un momento…

Mientras tanto.

-Bifon: ¡Noooooooo, noooooo,noooooooo!

-Yukari: Ufufufu, bueno solamente quedamos nosotros, Ran descansa ya as hecho suficiente.

-Ran: Si Yukari-san.

-Bifon: Grrrrrr, ¡ni creas que esto se termina ahora!

-Yukari: ¿Uh?, ¡A donde vas con ese cristal!

-Bifon: Al final Satou fue inservible, ¡Nos vemos para la otra perdedores jajajajajajaja!

-Yukari: Rayos…. Bien, por ahora las cosas se quedan haci, Ran vamos a ver a los demás.

-Ran: Como usted diga.

-Souta: ¡Señorita Yukari, señorita Yukari!

-Yukari: ¿Ah?, pero si es el chico.

-Souta: ¡Señorita Yukari, ganamos, nosotros igual ganamos!

-Ran: ¿Qué, en serio?

-Yukari: Hmph, bien paree que no necesitamos hacer nada, oh y miren quien mas esta con ellos.

-Magin: Jijiji, nos volvemos a encontrar Señorita Yukari.

-Magmi: Al fin acabamos con el.

-Florecia: Ya podemos estar tranquilos por ahora.

-Ran: Jeje…. Ugh, bi-bien. Volvamos a ese tal árbol, veamos como están los demás y también de Chen.

-Souta: Jejeje, al fin se terminó, ya podemos volver.

-Yukari: Hmph, bien veamos cómo esta Mother y los demás.

Terminando al fin el combate y el plan de adsorber energía del árbol, todos se encontraban bien, Ran se estaba recuperando de sus heridas y Mother volvió a la superficie con todos los habitantes, estando ya en e salón principal, Mother preocupada y asustada de lo que se había imaginado de Souta y los demás, terminando en un abrazo y un pequeño cariño, dando la botella y lo que contenía dentro a Mother, pudo sentir a Satou y ella volviendo despues de un rato.

**Capítulo 4**

**¿The Cristal Life?**

Tras la larga batalla contra Satou y Bifon, al fin todo volvió a la tranquilidad frustrando los planes otra vez, ya todos saliendo del refugio subterráneo y Mother feliz de que no pasara nada terrible, Florecia ya curando a los chicos y Chen estando junto con Ran y Yukari dando un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo.

-Souta: Uff, sin duda esta si que fue el reto mas difícil.

-Magmi: Cada bes nos fortalecemos mas.

-Florecia: … Mmmmmm, aun no comprendo esa spell card que había aparecido la otra vez.

-Yukari: Oh, ¿acaso mejoraste Florecia?

-Florecia: siii~~, al fin pude mejorar al igual que mis amigos.

-Chen: ¡Buen trabajo a todos, sé que podían¡

-Souta: ehehehe, gracias, pero una cosa… Magin.

-Magin: ¿Si?

-Souta: Ese frasco…. ¿Qué contenía?

-Magin: Oh, te refieres a este?, pues nada más que el tengu.

-Todos: ¿Qué?

-Magin: Si, no esta muerto, solamente se convirtió en este polvo mágico, ¿no te acuerdas de esa spell card de grupo?, esa ves también la utilizaste conmigo.

-Souta: Ah, si es verdad, pero no pensé que lo haría tan literalmente, por cierto aquella ves que nos conocimos, ¿como no te convertiste en polvo también?

-Magmi: Fue fácil, era muy distinto el control mental que el tengu al estar completamente poseído, si esa ves estabas peleando contra Bifon a través de mí que el tengu haciendo los mandados del Bufón en contra de su voluntad.

-Souta: Pero como…..

-Magin: Lo digo obviamente por la experiencia en ese día, jijiji.

-Florecia: ¿Y que aran con el?

-Magmi: ¿Acaso lo dejaran asi?

-Mafon: Mi princesa.

-Magin: Cierto, señorita Mother, se que puede hacer algo.

-Mother: Haber, démelo…. Mmmmm, si se puede volver a su estado normal.

-Ran: Pe-pe-pero….. ¿Cómo puede volver alguien a la vida y forma original estando de esa forma?, solo siendo polvo.

-Yukari: Ufufufu, yo hablaba en serio sobre Mother, ella es alguien quien puede transformar todo lo ilógico en algo completamente lógico en este mundo.

-Chen: Wow, asombroso.

-Mother: Bien, todos atrás.

Mother colocando la botella en el centro del salón y junto a ella apareciendo un símbolo circular, con el diseño de hojas de árbol, brillaba contantemente de color verde, destapando la botella y en ella saliendo todo el polvo mágico de varios colores, Mother con su báculo pudo sacar el polvo, si e polvo empezó a girar formando un pequeño tornado donde en el centro resplandecía una luz que se extendió mas y mas hasta formas un gran destello por todo el salón, todos cubriéndose los ojos hasta que el destello desapareció por completo, todo el salón se lleno del polvo de colore pero ya en el suelo, en el centro del salón volvió a aparecer por completo Satou en carne y hueso, estando en un sueño Mother y Yukari ya no sintieron la presencia maligna del control de Bifon.

-Todos: ¡…!

-Yukari: Ufufufu.

-Mother: Por todo lo que es puro, bueno, santo, alegre y positivo, yo The Mother Of Nature, madre de la naturaleza del planeta, madre tierra, diosa madre y por los otros dioses del mundo te regreso y te doy una nueva vida.

-Satou: …..

-Ran: Co-como…..

-Yukari: Hmhmhmhmhmph.

-Souta/Florecia/Magmi: ….

-Mother: Bueno, con esto el se pondrá bien.

-Mai: Mother…. ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

-Mother: Nada Mai, venga con Mother~

-Mai: Siii~

-Yukari: Bueno, creo que ya no necesitamos estar aquí, ¿o no?

-Ran: ¿Ah?

-Chen: ¿Qué?, pero… ¿Por qué?

-Yukari: Estamos algo ocupados con el problema en Gensokyo, en realidad, sinceramente no se si ese Bufo se atreverá a ir haya.

-Chen: Ah, otros ya estarán en peligro.

-Satou: Ugh, Aaahhhh.

-Souta: Oh, ya esta despertando.

-Florecia: ¿Eh?, oye es enserio.

-Magmi: Bien, será mejor que empiece a hablar.

-Satou: Uuuugh…. Zzzzzzzzz.

-Souta: ….. Maldi…..

-Magmi: Eeee, mejor olvidémoslo.

-Mother: Yukari, lamento informarte pero necesito que hablemos todos aquí, no podras irte aun.

-Yukari: ¿Uh?, bueno cual será el tema.

-Mother: …. Ese Bufón, ¿Te acuerdas lo que llevaba en su mano?

-Yukari: mmmmm, oh si ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Mother: Eso era algo que había creado hace mucho tiempo… Se llama The Cristal Life, mejor dicho el cristal de la vida.

-Souta: Cristal…

-Mai: De la vida?

-Ran: …..

-Yukari: Hmph…..

-Mother: Pensé que lo había ocultado perfectamente, nunca pensé que ese Bufón pudiera llegar hacia ese sitio y tomarlo con sus manos.

-Magmi: ¿…?

-Florecia: Cuéntanos Mother, que es ese cristal.

-Yukari: Bueno Mother, has estado muy preocupada desde que Souta había escogido aventarse a esto, así que puedes decirnos.

-Mother: ….

-Mai: Mother…

-Mother: Mai… Mi pequeña niñita, jeje… Chen, ¿podrías ir con mai afuera y entretenerla, ¿podrá Yukari?

-Yukari: Ran.

-Ran: Chen, ve.

-Chen: Si, vamos Mai, juguemos.

-Mai: Si~, nos vemos Mother.

-Mother: Cuídate~….. *Suspiro*

-Yukari: ¿Y bien?

Mother: sentada en su trono de madera en el salón principal, ella miraba a los chicos preocupadamente pero a la ves Souta, Magmi y Florecia la miraban confiadamente y de estar seguros, Mother había reconocido ya a los tres, ya no eran niños por completo, se daba cuenta de lo que habían pasado todo este tiempo ya en el pasado, cerrando sus ojos y pensando claramente por unos segundo se levanto y empezó a hablar.

-Mother: … Bien….. Quiero que escuchen la historia detrás de este Cristal.

-Yukari: …

-Souta: Huh.

-Mother: Hace muchos años, cientos y cientos de años antes de que te conociera a ti Yukari, antes de crear este árbol….. Antes de que tu llegaras Souta, Yo tenía otra vida diferente.

-Souta: ¿Diferente?

-Yukari: Cierto, tú me habías hablado de que tu deambulaba por el mundo dando vida a todo lo que era natural.

-Mother: Ese era mi propósito como Diosa, pero la cosas cambiaron ya pasando el tiempo, tras darme cuenta de que el planeta cambiaba y cambiaba por obra de los humanos, evolucionaban a en su inteligencia, ya poblaban otras partes, se civilizaban, pero….. No se daban cuenta de lo que destruían…. Todo lo que era verde y que tenia vida….. Se esfumaba ante mis ojos.

-Ran: Huh…..

-Yukari: Ahí es donde desarrollaste ese sentimiento hacia ellos, ¿no es así?

-Mother: Si, yo te había habado de eso, pero no fui más allá despues, cuando te conté de que no todos eran como uno pensaba en el principio, bueno yo me salte una parte importante.

-Yukari: ¿Huh?, porque lo hiciste.

-Mother: Tras generar un gran odio por su inconciencia, en todo esos terrenos ya habían, pueblos de ladrillos, crecían más, caminos, pistas, ciudades despues, autopistas, industrias y un largo etc.

Toma medidas drásticas, pero no reaccione como lo aria cualquier Youkai, es así como pensé y así cree con la vitalidad restante del planeta antes de que se destruyera, puede formar el cristal de la vida, un cristal tan puro que podría destruir toda la maldad ya existente en el mundo, es como pude que otros lugares se desarrollaran más rápido de lo normal, asi como forme origen al amazonas, bosques y selvas, este cetro de mi báculo, en la parte superior, es donde colocaba el cristal.

-Souta: ….

-Magmi: *Susurro*, oigan ¿sabían de esto?

-Florecia: *Susurro* Pues, la verdad Mother nunca nos contó, es la primera ves que escucho algo que no me lo puedo creer.

-Souta: *Susurro* yo también pienso lo miso, bueno sigamos escuchando.

-Mother: Tras largos años hasta pasar los siglos aún tenía el disgusto de ellos, fue en donde el apareció….. Abel.

-Souta/Magmi/Florecia: Ah.

-Yukari: E-e-el que se hace llamar un Dios.

-Mother: En ese entonces era algo joven como yo.

Siglos atrás.

-Mother: Porque… Porque….. Quisiera hacer algo, pero yo no soy una vil criatura.

-Abel: Es porque no tienes la suficiente voluntad.

-Mother: Ah… Qui-quien anda ahí.

-Abel: ¿Ya no reconoces mi vos? *Eco*, Hmhmhmhmhmph *eco*

-Mother: Esa vos… Ah.

-Abel: Pues soy yo querida Mother, tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Mother: A-a-a-a-a-a-a….

-Abel: ¿Si?

-Mother: ¡Abel!

-Abel: Hmph tal y como siempre, tu y otros Dioses inferior solo tiemblan y tiembla, ¿cómo te haces llamar un Dios tras esa actitud jovencita?

-Mother: N-no es cierto, te habíamos encerrado, yo y todos los Dioses del universo, el mismo creador te había exiliado de la existencia, a la oscuridad absoluta.

Abel, mostrando una mirada seria, fría y perversa hacia Mother: ella no podía mover ni un solo musculo ya que el miedo corría en sus propias venas, sus ojos al achicarse los parpados tras ver la maldad misma y existente en el universo frente a ella, Abel lo reconocía inmediatamente ya que era omnisciente.

-Mother: ¿A qué vienes?... ¿A qué vienes?

-Abel: Tranquilízate, no soy en persona, aún estoy en esta celda infinita de la nada misma aun, todavía tengo los universos que pude destruir y adsorber conmigo, ellos saben el poder que tengo, así que puedo ver lo que pasa en este mundo.

-Mother: Huh, tu…. ¿Por qué llegaste hasta aquí?

-Abel: Simple, tu corazón… ¿No siente dolor?

-Mother: Ugh…..

-Abel: ¿No tienes ira por los humanos?

-Mother: …

-Abel: Como siempre lo había destinado, ellos solo son un montón de basura andante, sus pecados rellenan más de la cuenta en sus interiores, no sé porque dieron la oportunidad de que ellos sigan, todos en os otros mundos son guales.

-Mother: …. Yo…

-Abel: Ese cristal…

-Mother: Oh.

El cristal brillaba constantemente, resplandeciendo su luz brillante rojiza, cubriendo alrededor de todo el hectáreas verde en el boque.

-Mother: El cristal….

-Abel: Tienes que ponerte firme Mother, nunca harás nada ya en la profesión que tienes como Diosa, solo serán débil como siempre.

-Mother: ….

-Abel: Sigue tu corazón…. Lo que aras para adelante será lo correcto, asegúralo porque solo sucederá una vez.

-Mother: Tu…. ¡No escuchare palabras de alguien que ni siquiera tiene corazón!

-Abel: … Hmph, tú lo decides, y para…. Seguí….. solo… débil

-Mother: ¿…?

-Abel: Buen…. No… Queda suficiente energía….. Me largo de aquí…. Mother, si no haces algo al respecto…. Terminaras….. nada misma…. Adiós.

-Mother: ….. Hmmmmm.

-Abel: ….. jeje, je, je, je… Jajajajaja.

-Mother: En ese entonces pensaba utilizar ese gran poder para un propósito que sería hacer justicia…. *Suspiro* lamentablemente solo fui una marioneta.

-Souta: ¡…!

Souta no podía creer lo que escuchaba, hasta sus amigas quedaron impactadas despues de lo que escucharon, solamente se quedaron paralizados y escuchando el reato de Mother.

-Mother: Pensando en todo lo ocurrido cuando tome el cristal de mi báculo y lo asome hacia el cielo, fue donde bi esa pequeña luz.

-Niño: Oigan mire este campo de Flores.

-Mother: Ah *Ocultándose*

-Jove niña: Oigan niños vámonos de aquí, no debemos espiar lo que no nos corresponde.

-Niño: ¿Eh?, que vas hacer regañarme, vamos es solo una flor.

-Mother: ….

-Joven niña: No, si no saben ellas también tienen vida, como yo y otros también hay que cuidar el planeta.

-Mother: ¡….!  
>-Niño: pero si una sola flor que la saque no hace daño a nadie.<p>

-Joven: Si hace daño, ellas aunque no expresen como nosotros, también sienten dolor.

-Niño: Peor…

-Joven niña: Vámonos….. Ahora, sí que tienen mucho que aprender.

-Niño: Auch, está bien, está bien, ya vámonos.

-Mother: ¡…..! (Joven niña: Si hacen daño…. Las flores también siente dolor…)

-Yukari: …..

-Mother: Fue en ese entonces que abrí los ojos por completo, volví a ver el mundo más detalladamente…. Y pude ver que esa luz de esperanza crecía aún más y más.

-Yukari: Mmmmmm.

-Ran: ¿Otro cambio?

-Mother: Si había personas que ayudaban, personas que reaccionaban, personas que se daban cuenta de las cosas, sinceramente las lágrimas no paraba de salirme, al darme cuenta de que solo habían jugado conmigo.

-Yukari: ¿Y el cristal?

-Mother: Al darme cuenta del poder que tenía, no permitiría que callera en manos equivocadas, menos en as mías si también ese era el caso.

Fue cuando fu al oriente fue donde más pude sentir vitalidad de la naturaleza, ocultándome en las grandes montañas, fue donde con mis poderes enterré el cristal, la tierra justamente adsorbió el cristal llevándolo hacia el fondo, para que no lo pudieran tocar, lo dejen en el punto central de la energía del centro de la tierra.

-Yukari: El centro de la tierra.

-Ran: ¿No es donde habita Satori y sus mascota?

-Mother: Pude enterarme de que despues por los año alguien se colocó como su hogar por ese sector, cerca del centro de la tierra, pero nunca supo lo del cristal, siempre estaba atenta de eso.

-Yukari: Ocultare tras las montañas….. Enterrar el cristal… Ah.

-Mother: ¿Ya te estás dando una idea?

-Yukari: Fue hace varios años atrás, muchos años, yo también deambulaba por el mundo hasta que pare por ahí y sentí una fuerte energía vital.

-Mother: Jeje, ya sabes que paso días despues.

-Yukari: ¡…..!

-Ran: ¿Yukari-San?

-Mother: Yo sentía a alguien en ese entonces, pasaban los días.

-Yukari: Hasta que pude encontrarte.

-Mother: tu solo eras una niña en ese entonces.

-Yukari: Jejejeje, si…. Tienes razón, solo era una pequeña.

-Mother: También fue cuando creer el gran árbol de la vida, para asegurarme de proteger ese cristal.

Miles de años atrás.

-Mother: ….

-Yukari: …

-Mother: Oh, dime pequeña niña, ¿estas perdida o algo?

-Yukari: ¿Eh?, n-no señorita, jiji.

-Mother: Jijiji, pero que dulce eres… Pero no eres humana.

-Yukari: Ah *Asustada*

-Mother: ¿Eh?

Mother: viendo que Yukari corría del miedo en donde ella abrió un portal y se alejó rápidamente de Mother, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

-Mother: … (Esa niña)

-Yukari: …..

-Mother: (Esa niña tiene un gran poder… Lo puedo sentir, pero aún no lo despierta por completo)

-Yukari: Nnnnnnnngh.

-Mother: Ah, no te preocupes, no te preocupes, no te are daño.

-Yukari: ¿oh?

-Mother: Jiji, tranquila puedes venir para acá.

-Yukari: (¿Por qué siento un aura vital pura de esta mujer?, me ase que de verdad ya no tenga miedo), bu-bueno.

-Mother: Y dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

…

-Yukari: …

-Mother: Jijiji, desde ese entonces nuca arabas de visitarme.

-Yukari: Si…. *Snif*….. Nunca.

-Mother: Siempre vi como crecías más y más.

-Ran: Momento….. No me diga que esa misteriosa mujer que me presento Yukari-san…. Solo cuando era niña era…..

-Mother: Así es.

-Ran: ¡Ah!

-Yukari: Si que eres curiosa Mother, en verdad te preocupas mucho por la vida de los seres de este planeta.

-Mother: Como también de ti y de los Chicos.

-Souta/Magmi/Florecia: …

-Mother: ….. Hmhmhmph.

-Souta: Mother…..

-Satou: Ugh….

-Florecia: Oh… Ah, mire ya está despertando.

Souta: ¿Qué?

-Magmi: Al fin, espero que no sea una broma.

-Magin: Bueno, ya hemos escuchado toda la historia, se agradece mucho señorita Mother.

-Mafon: Estuvimos callados para dar respeto.

-Mother: Oh, hmhmph no era necesario.

**Capítulo 5**

**Recordando el pasado, sabiendo el motivo del Tengu.**

-Shun: ….

-Souta: ¿Eh?... Shun ¿pasa algo?

-Shun: ….. Oh, no es nada Souta, jejejeje.

-Souta: ¿…..?

-Mother: Bueno, atendamos al joven aquí y veamos si nos puede decir algo sobre lo que paso antes de todo esto.

Pasando unos minutos despues Satou al fin se recupera, estando sentado y viendo a su alrededor como si donde estuviera, sin reconocer nada.

-Satou: Do-donde estoy… ¿Qué es lo que paso?... No lo recuerdo…

Estando escondidos, Souta, Magmi y Florecia detrás del trono de Mother escuchando lo que sucedería.

-Satou: … Mi abanico, ¿mi abanico, donde esta?

-Yukari: ¿Buscabas esto?

-Satou: Ah, mi abanico, gra-gracias por tenerlo por mientras.

-Yukari: ¿Gracias?... Ufufufu, ¿no recuerdas lo que paso?

-Satou: ¿Eh?, no sinceramente no, pero ¿Qué fue lo terrible?

-Ran: ¿Lo terrible? ... Hmph.

-Satou: Ah….

-Mother: Bien…. Oye joven tengu, toma tu abanico.

-Satou: Ah, bi-bien.

Satou caminando hacia su abanico quien lo sostenía Yukari, ya estando junto con el Satou presentía un gran miedo al estirar su brazo y en abrir su mano para tomar su abanico, tras tomar su abanico Satou abrió sus ojos hasta su límite, el pasando en su cabeza por una serie de recuerdos en un momento rápido, teniendo un fuerte dolor en su cabeza que no podía quitárselo de algún modo agarrando sus manos hacia su cabeza, las imágenes recorrían en una seria de recuerdos flash.

-Satou: ¡Gaaaahhhh!... Ugh, ¡que es esto!

Las imágenes aun pasaban por la cabeza de Satou, los recuerdos eran lo que había pasado recientemente y los que hizo que Bifon se apoderada de él.

Ya pasando todo lo que pudo ver Satou tenía una mirada de miedo incontrolable, estando arrodillado frente a Mother, Yukari y Ran, Satou agarro de nuevo su abanico e inclinándose e frente de ellas dijo:

-Satou: Soy….. ¡Soy una vergüenza para mi raza, merezco todo este odio!

-Mother: ¿Ya recuerdas todo?

-Satou: ¡Si y de verdad no merezco tener este abanico ni tampoco estas alas!, ¡Yo….Yo! … Perdón… Perdón, por favor perdónenme.

Tanto como Souta y sus amigas, como Mother y los demás podían sentir el arrepentimiento de Satou, no se le veía su cara ya al estar inclinado para pedir perdón, pero ellos podía sentir la tristeza del tengu, podían sentir de que el tengu no paraba de sacar lágrimas, él se sentía sucio, pero Mother dando un paso hacia adelante e inclinándose hacia él, levanto su mano y se le asomo hacia su mejilla.

-Mother: Llevas un pequeño pedazo en tu espalda por lo sucedido, pero no es en verdad tu culpa.

-Satou: Huh…..

-Mother: Todas tus acciones no fueron puesta en ti, se lo que paso, nada fue a tu voluntad, puedes estar tranquilo.

-Satou. ¿Ah?, pero yo….. No pude…

-Yukari: Hay por favor, no exageres ya eres alguien bastante grande ¿o no?, deja de quejarte.

-Ran: Nos dimos cuenta de lo que paso, ya puedes levantarte, ya todo está bien.

-Satou: …

Recuperando fuerzas, Satou se vuelve a levantar y secándose las lágrimas, estando ya sentado Mother le pidió que se recuperara del todo que más rato el intentaría explicar las cosas, Yukari y Ran salieron del salón junto con Mother ya que antes Ran quería saber algunas cosas de ella ya que ella no se dio cuenta de que con quien estaba cuando ella era una niña, cuando Yukari cuidaba de ella, Satou estando sentado fuera del salón en el balcón Souta aparece acercándose a él, mientras de Satou no se daba cuenta hasta que Souta dio un pisotón llamando la atención del tengu, el dándose cuenta que al momento de mirarlo Souta lanza una mirada muy desabrida contra el pero al mismo tiempo una mirada de un niño enojado, teniendo aun esa pisca de inocencia, tras verlo a los ojos Satou no lo soporto e inclino la cabeza hacia abajo, pensando de que el no tenía derecho a ver a los que lastimo por culpa.

Al rato Magmi igual apareció y Florecia también, pero ellas solamente miraron normalmente al tengu.

-Souta: …..

-Satou: …..

-Souta: ¡Oye!

-Satou: Ah….. Stk.

-Souta: ¡Porque apartas la Mirada, mírame a los ojos!

-Satou: Huh *susurro* no puedo.

Souta: ¿Aaaahh?, como dijiste, no te escuche, ¿no puedes?, ¡pues tenemos varias cosas que hablar!

-Satou: … *Susurro* lo siento.

-Souta: Pues no tienes toda la culpa.

-Satou: ¿Tu-tu también?, pero como…

-Magmi: Esto ya lo habíamos pasado.

-Florecia: La verdad ya sabemos cuándo uno se siente así por estas cosas.

-Satou: Oh, pero…

-Souta: No hay ningún pero, ese bufón solamente se está ganando más enemigos, no deberías preocuparte mucho, deja ese orgullo para despues.

-Satou: …. *Snif*… Sí.

-Souta: Jeje, bien parece que todo está resuelto, por cierto ¿Dónde está Magin y Mafon?

-Magmi: Seguramente que afuera, los bi cuando termino de platicar Mother, deben estar con Chen y Mai.

-Souta: Oh bueno.

Satou agarrando las manos de Souta y pidiéndole las gracias incluso por lo sucedido que Souta no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, Souta mostrando una sonrisa hacia Satou de confianza, Satou no pudo expresar esa gratitud que solamente pudo mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya regresando Mother y los demás, hasta Magin, Mafon y Shun, Satou poniéndose de pie y con la mirada firme intento explicar lo ocurrido.

-Yukari: Bien, primero que todo, dime…. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste al control de ese bufón?

-Satou: Bu-bueno, se los contare.

Calmado y nervioso Satou abrió la boca tratando de decir las palabras adecuadas para una buena explicación.

-Satou: La verdad, yo soy de Tokyo-Japon en un sector detrás de las montañas.

-Mother: ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí si eres de allá?

-Satou: Eso trato de recordar….. Lo único que recuerdo era un pequeño viaje por los cielos de Tokyo y solo se nos apareció una nube oscura en medio de la nada.

-Yukari: …

-Ran: Era ese bufón, no cabe duda.

Intentado recordar lo que había pasado, Satou obtuvo una sensación el ver su abanico, cuando fue a tomarlo otra vez sintió un fuerte shock en su cabeza, pasando por segunda vez unos sucesos de recuerdos rápidos.

-Satou: ¡Aaaahh! (-Vamos Satou por aquí…. No, no es ese camino, chicos esperen, jajajajajajajaja), yo…..yo…. ya estoy…

-Ran. Ah.

-Yukari: Hmph.

-Mother: Bien, creo que ya estará.

-Satou: ¡Aaaaahhhh!... Ahora lo recuerdo.

-Souta: …

-Satou: Íbamos yo y mis amigos de vuelta despues de unos encargos, si eso si, se nos apareció una nube oscura, negra, pasamos por al lado, pero antes de darnos cuenta uno de nosotros había desaparecido.

-Florecia: …..

-Satou: Nos sorprendimos, a donde se había ido, pensábamos de que era solo una broma, pero despues de ver abajo vimos lo terrible.

Cuando Satou vio hacia abajo vio algo espantoso, una amiga de ella estaba completamente herida si ninguna razón, las plumas de sus alas, la mayoría se habían desaparecido, llena de cortes y marcas de golpes que no podía respirar bien, con algunas fracturas producidas ilógicamente, cuando fue con la mirada de temor Satou bajo y junto con su otro migo Tengu la cargaron y con la oca energía que ella tenía es dijo.

-Tengu: Cui-cui-cuidado con la-la nube…..

-Satou: ¿Nu-nube?...

Mirando hacia arriba en concentrarse en la nube oscura pudo sentir la razón del porqué, adentro se sentía una presencia malévola, bastante fuerte, en no poder hacer mucho solamente volaron lo más rápido posible y se fueron directo a su hogar, advirtiéndoles a los demás.

-Mother: Una nube estaba persiguiéndolos, ¿pudiste sentir quién era?

-Satou: No, no pude, como estábamos en apuros tras en no darnos cuente ya que aparte nosotros los tengus somos criaturas bastante rápidas, tanto física como psicológica e instinto, si la cosa era así nosotros nos imaginábamos de que podría ser capaz, así que uno de nosotros fue lo más rápido que pudo y fue a advertirles sobre el peligro que se asomaba…. Yo solamente pude volar, volar y volar con mi compañera en brazo, cada vez que esa nube se acercaba más y más, podía sentir como el miedo corría por mis venas.

La nube se acercaba mas y mas, como lo relataba Satou, una vez llegado a su pequeña aldea todos ya estaban evacuados y refugiados, los tengu mas apropiados se prepararon con su abanico para defender la aldea, pero Satou vio lo inevitable, ver a sus compañeros luchando por el bien de sus raza, mientras que el dejaba a su compañera herida en manos médicas, agarro su enorme abanico y fue para cobrar lo sucedido.

-Satou: Lo más terrible fue…. Fue…. Mis compañeros, mis amigos, luchando en vano y tragados por la nube, al final verlos morir.

-Mother: ¡….!

-Ran: ¡Q-que!

-Yukari: …..

-Satou: Ya me había enfadado lo suficiente para lanzar una fuerte ráfaga de viento para desaparecer esa nube, fue cuando lo vi, era nada más que ese bufón.

-Souta: Ghg, ghg.

-Magmi: …..

-Florecia: ¿Por qué?...

Al ver al responsable, era solamente el bufón que se conocía Bifon, fue la primera vez que Satou lo ve, tras una feroz batalla entre os tengu contra el bufón, lamentablemente todos los amigos de Satou habían caído tras la maldad de Bifon Satou quedando sentado en un rincón, mal herido y de daños graves, Bifon saco su báculo y al momento de atacar solamente lanzo un flash oscuro en los ojos de Satou.

-Bifon: Jijijijijijijjii.

-Satou: …

-Bifon: Bien, parece qu ice suficiente aquí, tú te bienes conmigo, me servirás de utilidad.

-Satou: Y así fue…. Quede paralizado, nunca olvidare ese suceso, solamente escuchaba los gritos de los demás, solo escuchaba como decían mi nombre, en especial mi mejor amiga y mi gran compañero y así me aleje.

-Mother: ….

-Yukari: En verdad lamento mucho lo que paso…

-Ran: Eeeeee disculpe.

-Satou: No, no es necesario, solamente me queda hacer lo correcto.

**Capítulo 6**

**Hablando de las Amistades**

Tras una larga explicación y un tormentoso suceso, Satou se prepara para volver y tratar de arreglar las cosas en su aldea, Mother insistiendo en ayudarlo en volver rápidamente, pero Satou solo quiere volver por el camino largo, volar hacia su hogar, el lo quería ya para tratar de pensar y reflexionar, tras en llevar algunas prohibiciones dadas por Mother, Satou se prepara para decir adiós.

-Souta: Espero que te recuperes en el camino, lo siento por la golpiza jeje.

-Satou: Je, no me esperaba algo de sorpresa en ti, siendo solo un humano…. Sinceramente para algunos youkais esto les parecerá ilógico.

-Souta: Jajajaja, pues "no subestimen a los humanos", muy pocos se atreven a decir eso, con coraje y valor, así puedes girar la situación a una acción que no esperaban.

-Satou: Hmph, tienes mucho valor y entusiasmo niño, no te confíes en eso o el tiro te puede salir por la culata, pero, con tu valor y propósito, si despues puedes elegir otro camino tan solo en mirar tus ojos, puedo asegurarte que serás alguien superior en lo que ser una persona, serás alguien maduro, escucha mis palabras.

-Satou: ¿…..?

-Magmi: Gracias por ese consejo, espero que te vaya muy bien en tu camino.

-Florecia: Que este bien señor tengu.

-Satou: Igual que ustedes chicas, veo que su amistad es inseparable, sigan así.

-Mai: Adiós.

-Mother: (Él tiene razón, Souta por ahora es solo un niño, terco y confiado… Pero sobre todo es un buen chico, jijiji va por buen camino….. Pero, no tengo de descartar que solo es un niño, no puede ser que él pueda hacer esa clase de cosas teniendo esa edad.)

-Yukari: …..

-Satou: Adiós… ¡Nos volveremos a encontrar chico, espero que estés preparado hasta entonces!

-Souta: ¡Así seraaaaa!

Volando hacia lo lejos, Satou se alejaba más y más despidiéndose con la mano hasta ya no poder verlo de vista, terminando con lo ocurrido, los habitantes del árbol ya se sentían seguros y volvían a sus quehaceres, mientras que los niños jugaban, Souta y los demás en el salón principal ya se despedían igual, ya todos volvían a sus hogares.

-Yukari: Fue un placer estar de nuevo aquí contigo.

-Mother: Espero que te cuides, siempre serás bienvenida, como tu segundo hogar y Ran también.

-Ran: Es un honor Mother-san.

-Chen: No se olviden de mí.

-Mother: Ufufufu, como que no, sí que eres la persona especial para ellas dos.

-Chen: jiji.

-Yukari: Bien, vamos, hay que volver, necesitamos ver que nos informa las demás, aparte de Keine y Yukka, bueno adiós, cuídense~~

-Souta: Adiós.

-Mai: Los espero, adiós Cheeeeeeeen.

-Chen: ¿Oh?, siiiii~~, te veré pronto.

Ya también yéndose Yukari y las chicas de vuelta a gensokyo mientras que la barrera aún se está restaurando, solamente quedaban Magin, Mafon y Shun, quien ya podían hacer sus cosas y Shun en jugar con Souta, que a eso era lo que venía a hacer, ya estando Magin en el grupo quiso estar con Shun y Souta, mientras que Magmi y Florecia estaría con Mai, pero a Magmi aún no se le quitaba las pocas "incomodidades" de que Magin estaba junto con Souta.

-Magmi: *Irritada* je, jeje, jejejeje.

-Florecia: Jajajaja, bueeeeeno, mejor vallamos a jugar.

-Mai: Eeeeee, si, sería lo mejor, Magmi vamos.

-Magmi: De, Acuerdo.

-Magin: Y bien, ¿Qué hacemos, Souta?

-Souta: *Sonrojado* huh, bu-bueno….. Vamos para arriba *se rasca la cabeza*

-Shun: Jajajaja (valla conexión, jijiji)

-Mafon: Bueno, creo que hablare con Mother-san, diviértase su majestad.

-Magin: Jajaja, no te preocupes, no te preocupes, estaré bien….

-Souta: Huh.

-Shun: Bien, vamos para allá.

Estando arriba en el árbol:

-Magin: Jijiji, si era gracioso, aun me acuerdo.

-Souta: Jajajaja, si~~ la otra vez, teniendo la cereza del pastel en mi nariz y fingiendo ser un payaso.

-Shun: Tus chistes eran muy aburridos.

-Souta: A si y tu que un buen comediante.

-Shun: No se contar chistes…. Awwwww.

-Magin: Jeje, bueno chicos, fue una buena visita en mi castillo ¿no lo creen?

-Souta: Fue fantástico, espero que otra vez vallamos juntos de nuevo.

-Shun: Yo no se, quisiera pero siempre estoy con Youmu-sempai y Yuyuko-sama, aun me falta mejorar mi estilo Kompaku.

-Souta. Pues suerte en eso, mientras yo voy por buen camino, no te quedes atrás.

-Shun: Oye no presumas.

-Souta: ¿Quién dijo que presumo?

-Shun: Jajajajaja.

-Souta: Jajajaja.

-Magin: Jajajaja, bueno, bueno, miren chicos quizás debemos…..

En otro sector arriba del árbol:

-Mai: Eeeee, ¿Qué asemos aquí?

-Florecia: Jeje, ¿Magmi?

-Magmi: …..

-Florecia: ¿Magmi?

-Magmi: Mira a esos dos *mirada de aburrimiento*….. Esa payasa, ¡ah! Y ahora abraza a Souta y el se sonroja.

-Mai: ¿Doy un paso hacia atrás?

-Florecia: Seria lo mejor.

-Magmi: *Ardiendo en llamas* ¡Mmmmmmmmm! Aaaaahhhh, huy esa payasa, mírenme soy la princesa y gobernante de mi reino, bla bla bla, en este lugar solo hay felicidad, bla bla bla, hay dulces y de todo, ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!

-Florecia: Jejeje, buenooo~ ¿no deberías bajarle a tus celos?

-Magmi: *Ardiendo en llamas* ¿celos, yo?, ¿Yo?, por favor, simplemente no soy tan presumida ni habladora como ella, es que me tiene hasta los nervios, siempre viene y lo primero que hace es en acercarse a Souta y abrazarlo, me mira como si fuera de el, somos sus amigas, ¿Cómo ella puede hacer eso?

-Florecia: Como digas Magmi, jejeje (será mejor no decir alguna tontería o pasara como la ultima ves)

-Mai: Si, tienes razón (no hay que decir ninguna estupidez, la última ves exploto en llamas y quemo una gran parte del árbol, Mother la regaño pero de los regaños de los buenos, quizás tenga diez años pero no soy tan tonta)

-Magmi: ¿Cómo digan eh?... Y que, ¿Qué me ven en la cara, algo sucio?

-Florecia/Mai: ¡Ah!, eeeeeeeeee hmph, hmph, hmph.

-Magmi: ¿….?

Mientras que en mismo sector:

-Shun: Oigan chicos y, ¿han pensado en lo que harán cuando sean grandes?

-Souta: ¿Cuándo… Seamos mayores?

-Magin: Yo aun seguiré gobernando el reino.

-Shun: Ya verán, están ante el próximo jardinero de Yuyuko-sama, cuando eso suceda verán a un Shun diferente, a un Shun fuerte.

-Souta: Eso habla muy bien de ti, da tu mejor esfuerzo.

-Magin: ¿Y tu Souta?

-Souta: Eh, ¿yo?... Sinceramente no lo se.

-Magin: Hmph, bueno aun somos niños en especial Souta ya que es humano.

-Souta: Si tienes razón.

-Magin: Jajajaj….. ¡Ah!, oh no lo siento, pero ya se me hizo arde, me tengo que ir, tengo que ver el reino ya que es el trabajo de un princesa gobernante, bueno, fue bueno verlos de nuevo, adiós Souta *beso en la mejilla*

-Souta: *Súper sonrojado* ¿eeeeeeeeehhhh?

-Shun: Huy.

-Magmi. Es todo, ¡ahora veras pequeña!  
>-Florecia: Espera Magmi, ¡Magmiiii~~~~!<p>

-Mai: Oye… tranquila amiga~~~

-Mafon. Ya es hora de irse y Shun, alguien te espera abajo.

-Shun: Ah, Youmu-sempai, lo siento Souta me tengo que ir, adiós.

-Souta: Cuídense, esperare a que vuelvan.

-Magmi: Ooohh, ya se va, hmph me parece.

-Florecia/Mai: …..*Suspiro*.

**Capítulo 6**

**Encuentro con alguien conocida, recordando un oscuro pasado, cayendo en tierras extrañas**

Tras la visita de su amigos y al final terminando el día, Souta y sus amigas se preparan para ir a dormir, ya todos limpios y bañados, todos los del árbol iban a sus habitaciones y las luces de los corredores se apagaban ya que la luz era producida por la energía de Mother y del gran árbol de la vida a través de las luciérnagas que vivían en el árbol como otros insectos y youkais insectos.

Ya estando Souta en su habitación, limpio y bañado ya estaba para cambiarse la ropa, pero solamente se cambió los calzoncillos y se colocó otra ropa igual a la suya y escondido espero que todos se fueran a dormir, Mai como también dormían en la misma habitación que Souta y sus amigas en otras ya que ya al cambiarlas, el coloco un señuelo con su pijama.

-Mai: Buenas noches Souta.

-Souta: Buenas noches, que descanses.

-Mai: *Bostezo* ….

-Souta: …..

-Mai: … Zzzzzzzzzzzz

-Souta: *Susurro* Bien, ahora…

Todas las luces apagadas y solas al escuchar el silencio total, Souta abrió la puerta muy despacio y saliendo hacia el corredor y yendo a la habitación de Florecia y Magmi, al ver que ellas estaban completamente dormidas , ya saliendo y yendo al salón principal, solo abrió la puerta lo más despacio posible y al ver todo el salón vacío, con eso le bastaba para el ya que el sabe cómo los demás que atrás del trono de Mother esta la puerta a su habitación, es por eso que esta junto a la pared de atrás.

Al final fue a la rama del árbol y el posándose en ella, viendo las estrellas tranquilamente, el quiso recordar.

-Souta: … (-Magin: Yo soy Magin, ¡la princesa y gobernante de este reino!) ….. (-Shun: Huh, ¿con que es eso?... Tú, ¡vil criatura!) ….

-¿?¿?¿?: …..

-Souta: ….. (-Magin: Yo… No se que decir….. Perdóname)... (-Shun: Lo lamento….. Solo fui una marioneta de ese Bufón) Jejeje, chicos….. Yo comprendo lo que paso.

(-Magin: ¿Ya saben lo que aran cuando sean mayores?)

Mayores, sinceramente no se, ¿Qué poder hacer~~?

(-Shun: Están viendo al futuro jardinero de Yuyuko-sama)

*Suspiro*…. Jijiji.

Recordando el pasado y los momentos en que Souta conoció a los que se convirtieron en sus nuevos amigos, sin tener sueño y pasando las horas, ya podría ser peligroso pero el aun contemplaba las estrellas y al ver una hermosa luna llena, podía ver como las estrellas brillaban una por una, el estando a vista de eso se quiso acercar mas y estirando su brazo, imaginando en alcanzarlas, la sonrisa de Souta no paraba de brillar también con las estrellas y la luna que a la vez sus ojos azules igual, reflejados por la luz de a luna, pasando unos minutos ya el se entro, terminando sus sueños ya era hora de dormir pero…..

-Souta: … Una ilusión….. Pero por lo menos fue hermoso….

-¿?¿?¿?: ¡…..!

-Souta: Huh….. ¿Qué fue eso?

Al momento de tocar la puerta de su habitación un viento recorrió por la espalda de Souta, pero ese viento el pudo sentir una presencia oscura, muy cerca de donde esta como si lo tuviera atrás de el pero al voltearse solo estaba la pared.

-Souta: ¿Los problemas no terminan?, maldición, espero que sea mi imaginación.

Entrando a su habitación y agarrando su escoba salió hacia afuera para ver.

-Souta: ….. Mmmmmmm, bueno al parecer no fue nada, eje, que tonto so…

-¿?¿?¿?: …..

-Souta: …. (Atrás mío)

-¿?¿?¿?: … Pronto las veré de nuevo chicas, solo aguarden.

-Souta: …. (¿Qué hay atrás mío?)

-Rumia: Ya casi…..

-Souta: ¡…..! (¡Rumia!)

-Rumia: Listo, ya esta el portal hacia el lugar donde me mandaron.

-Souta: No…. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Volando hacia a ella hasta terminar en su espalda bien la acción de Rumia y ver que es lo que tramaba.

-Rumia: … Ya, y ahora….. Se que estas detrás mío, pequeño mocoso.

-Souta: … Con que….. ¿A estas horas de la noche eh?

-Rumia: ¿En serio?, que mala suerte, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? O de verdad planeas terminar tu vida aquí.

-Souta: Jeje, bueno aun queda algo de tiempo, solamente son la una de la mañana, pues que mas, venga, ¿no que tu también deberías estar en la cama señorita?

-Rumia: Oh, que alago lo de señorita, pero no te servirá chiquillo, ¿Qué tal si jugamos?

-Souta: ¿Jugar….?, sería divertido….

-Rumia: Bien, juguemooos~

Diciéndolo de una manera tranquila y de forma emocionada, la mirada de Rumia cambio de hacer su labor a una mirada de diversión, ella abriendo lo ojos y la sombra que los oscurecía dando una mirada oscura y tenebrosa e inocente al mismo tiempo, Souta sin rodeos activa sus danmaku en la segunda fase y sin bajar la guardia, Rumia teniendo en si la primera batalla con el despues de todo los acontecimientos pasados, ella mostrando sus trucos bajo la manga atacando con un danmaku común para empezar.

-Souta: ¡Aaaaahhhh! "Spell card-Fire Blade"

-Rumia: Uuuuhhh, interesante~ pues bien (ya es hora de probar lo Nuevo que tengo)

-Florecia: … Ugh, Ngh.

-Magmi: ….. Mmmmm, *bostezo* ¿Qué pasa Florecia?

-Florecia: Ngh… ¿Uh?, no se algo me despertó, un presentimiento.

-Magmi: ¿presentimiento?, de que habla….

-Florecia: ….. Afuera.

-Magmi: Si yo también lo escucho.

-Florecia: Colócate los abrigos, llevare el mío también.

-Magmi: Si.

Saliendo de la habitación, ellas podían escucharlo claramente, tras acercarse mas y mas ya sintieron la presencia de alguien oscura y vil, tras volar por el pasillo Florecia paso por una ventana y sin darse cuenta regreso para ver y al ver delante de sus ojos algo preocupante que tuvo que llamar a Magmi en apuros.

-Magmi: ¿Qué, que pasa?

-Florecia: ….. Haya.

-Magmi: ¿Mmm? Pero que ha….

-Souta: Huh, maldición.

-Magmi: ¿Souta?, pero porque esta despierto aun el idiota.

-Florecia: No, es algo mas.

-Magmi: ¡…..!

-Rumia: Si, vamos prosigamos.

-Souta: No escaparas youkai.

-Magmi: … ¡Ella!

-Florecia: No lo se… Sera mejor que salgamos a ayudarlo y sin que Mother despierte.

-Magmi: Con eso me basta.

-Rumia: Jajaja ¿uh?...

-Souta: *Jadeo* ¿huh?

Tras girar la cabeza a un costado y fijar la mirada pudieron ver a Magmi acercándose a toda prisa y tras de ella Florecia, Souta al darse cuente vio que los problemas aumentaban y para más a él teniendo el regaño de estar en esta situación en este clima y estado.

-Souta: Ah (ahora si tendré serios problemas)

-Rumia: ¿En serio? Oh, pero si es esa hadita de fuego y creo que a lo lejos viene esa chica de verde.

Llegando en el acto, Magmi rápidamente lanza una patada envuelta en llamas hacia Rumia y ella sin problemas esquivándolo y lanzándola hacia Souta.

-Souta: ¿Magmi? Tu que…..

-Magmi: Guarda silencio idiota, en primer lugar ¡cómo se te ocurre estar a estas horas de la noche! Y en segunda…. Tu…..

-Florecia: Chicos, uff tu estas en grandes problemas.

-Souta: Huy….. Pero dejemos eso de lado, ahora tenemos a un gran problema en frente de nosotros.

-Rumia: ¿En serio?, bueno tres contra uno, mmmmm….. Me parece algo injusto, ¿o no?

-Florecia: Por lo menos será suficiente para detenerte.

-Souta: Ahora si tendrás que serrar ese agujero o portal que tienes.

-Magmi: Bien, Florecia sonten esto.

-Florecia: Um si.

-Rumia: ….. pff, pff, ppfffff jajajajajajajajaajajaja, p-pero, pero pff jajajajajajajajaja.

-Souta: No… No me digan que las dos salieron en.

-Florecia: Si….. ¿Crees que cuando vimos esto primero iríamos a cambiarnos?

Sacándose su pequeño abrigo y encendiendo su fuego, Magmi se vio para Rumia completamente ridícula, ya que ella como Florecia estaban en pijama, pero la cosa era que el pijama de Magmi llevaba unos detalles de niña.

-Rumia: ¿En serio? Jajajajaja, no me lo creo, me muero de risa, jajajajaja.

-Magmi: ¡Mmmmmmm!

-Souta: Oh uh, esto se pondrá feo.

-Rumi: ¿Acaso lo que traes puesto es a lo que se llama "pijama"?, pero que si el tuyo es ridículo, jajajajajaja, que lindo con dibujos de soles.

-Magmi: *Es el colmo*

-Rumia: Jaja ¿eh?, dijiste algo.

-Magmi: ¡Algo que no te importa!

-Rumia: Wow.

Magmi volando hacia Rumia directamente lazando un golpe potente, Rumia tomando la acción evasiva en el momento justo y retrocediendo, volando a unos cuantos metros.

-Rumia: Jojo niña, si que te has hecho fuerte, ¿crees que puedas estar a mi nivel?

-Magmi: Tu, un simple youkai de un nivel bajo ¿eh?, parece que te subestimas mucho chiquilla.

-Rumia: ¿En serio? Dime que soy de bajo nivel y veras que puedo hacer ahora, ¿crees que alguien con un danmaku débil pueda vencerme?

-Magmi: Te mostrare que puede hacer este débil danmaku.

Volando hacia una y la otra, Rumia ataco primero antes que Magmi iniciara su ataque, rodeada de una niebla oscura, Magmi incendio sus puños y ella golpeando a una gran velocidad que Souta y Florecia nunca habían visto, ella con sus puños lanzaba pequeñas bolas de fuego pero que igual llenaban el cielo con el danmaku de Rumia.

-Souta: Wow, nunca vi a Magmi con ese poder.

-Florecia: ¿Acaso puede ir a la velocidad del viento?

-Souta: Ba a una gran velocidad… Ni siquiera puedo ver sus puños.

-Rumia: No está mal, ¡Pero ahora soluciona esto!

-Magmi: Ah.

Envolviéndose mas y mas en la niebla en donde Magmi no podía ver nada ni en donde estaba Rumia, Dándose cuenta del peligro Souta y Florecia volaron al instante para ayudar.

-Rumia: Jeje, ya no me subestimen, gracias a Abel-sama por darme una pequeña parte de su poder, por reconocerme como un youkai de oscuridad, ahora no soy una youkai incompetente de bajo nivel, ahora puedo superar hasta youkais mas fuertes de gensokyo, jajajaajja… ¿Eh?

Vendo detrás de ella pudo nota que estaba justo en el portal y al darse cuenta de que el portal se cerraba mas y mas, ella no tenía mas tiempo.

-Rumia: No, el portal, ya debo cruzarlo y… ¿ah?

Tras voltear su mirada pudo notar que Souta y los demás se juntaron con Magmi y solamente volando directo para salir de la niebla.

-Rumia: No, ¿ah?...

-Souta: Vamos, salgaos de aquí.

-Rumia: Bien, con gusto lo hare entonces.

Ya casi en frente de Rumia sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, ella os empujo hacia el Portal y ellos atravesándolo sin que lo sintieran, tras un fuerte golpe en el suelo al otro lado del portal y el ya serrándose por completo.

-Rumia: Nos vemos en otra ocasión tarados…

El silencio total cubría el lugar y Rumia volando a lo lejos, ella cubriéndose por la neblina oscura por completo hasta que desaparece de la nada, solamente la neblina desaparecía de a poco.

Mientras por el otro lado:

-Magmi: Ugh…. Mi cabeza.

-Souta: Pe-pero ¿en dónde paramos?

-Florecia: Ugh…. Oigan chicos, ¿y el árbol?

-Magmi: ¿Eh, esta bromeando verdad?, por favor no me asustes.

-Souta: …

-Magmi: No, no, ¡no!

-Florecia: …

-Magmi: Pero… Ah ese portal, no, ¿caímos en ese portal?, no… ¡La perdí!

-Souta: Magmi, yo….

-Magmi: ¡Tu no hables, por tu culpa estamos en medio de la nada….. Estamos perdidos! *sonido del eco*

-Souta: Huh…. Yo.

Tras decir otra palabra, un sonido de campanas sonaba a lo lejos detrás de ellos, al voltearse se dieron cuenta de un castillo gigantesco en frete de sus ojos, tras unos segundo pudieron sentir la presencia mágicas de algunas personas dentro de ese astillo, no se confiaron tanto ya que algunas presencias sentían de que eran algo oscuras, pero Souta no lo confirmaba por completo, el sentía algo mas en ese castillo, dos poderes mágicos que eran de buena voluntad.

-Florecia: No se queden ahí parados, quizás no sea de fiar pero necesitamos ayuda de como regresar y sintiendo esas presencias mágicas tal vez ellos nos ayudaran, además….. ¿Qué otra opción tenemos?

-Magmi: …. Bien, andando.

-Souta: Espera, tu abrigo.

-Magmi: ¡Tu no me hables, estoy bastante furiosa contigo, pásamelo y no te acerques a mi por ahora!

-Souta: Huh….. Bueno.

-Florecia: Es la mejor opción por ahora, solamente concentrémonos en sobrevivir hasta hallar la manera de volver, siempre tengo que ser la cabeza de nosotros tres en tus líos y en lo demás ¿o no?

-Souta: …. Si….. Lo siento mucho.

-Florecia: … *Suspiro* Souta, solamente mantente alejada de ella por un pequeño rato ¿vale?, mira….. Sabemos que eres un niño bueno Souta, por ahora yo reconozco que estabas tratando de impedir que ella hiciera algo en la noche, imagínate si no estaríamos despiertos.

-Souta: …..

-Florecia: La otra cosa es que tu algunas veces no haces caso ni si quiera en lo mas importante, pero viendo la situación podemos ver que esta vez es de la minoría, ella ya estará pensando en lo ocurrido y se dará cuenta, solamente esta igual de furiosa por perder a la youkai que mas odia, no te preocupes por ahora, solamente trabajemos en quipo~ ¿vale?...

-Souta: … Si, gracias por darme animo Florecia, siempre te agradeceré a ti y a Magmi por estar en el momento mas adecuado, si por ahora vamos a ver de como nos salimos de esta.

-Florecia: Jiji, bien, creo que ya volviste a hacer el mismo.

-Magmi: ¡Oigan, ¿se van a quedar charlando de lo que soñaron o que?, el castillo no esta muy lejos!

-Souta/Florecia: Ah, ¡si!

-Souta: Oye, Florecia.

-Florecia: ¿Um?

-Souta: ¿Por qué odia tanto a Rumia, desde que conocí a Rumia en el balcón de mi habitación ella a actuado de esa forma cuando la ve.

-Florecia: Es una larga historia…. como ella dijo, ella provenía de gensokyo hace varios años, ella me conto sobre lo que paso aquella ves…. Como me lo dijo.

Ya años atrás en Gensokyo:

-Magmi: Wiiiiii, lalalala.

-Rumia: …

-Magmi: Lalala~~~

-Rumia: …..

-Magmi: Waaa.

-Rumia: Waaaaaaa.

*Choque de cabezas*

-Magmi: Uuuugh.

-Rumia: Nnnnnnnngh., ten mas cuidado.

-Magmi: Lo siento.

-Souta: ¿De verdad, entonces se habían conocido ya antes?

-Florecia: Si, las cosas cambiaron desde entonces, ya algunas veces sus camino cruzaban entre si, hasta que una de ellas dio el primer paso, que es en conocerse.

-Souta: No te creo… Entonces ¿Magmi y Rumia eran amigas?

-Florecia: Sip, así es, para Rumia era más como su amiga personal, Magmi no tenía a nadie mas, ella no conocía a muchos youkais, ya que ella me contaba de que algunas noches ella se sentaba junto con Rumia para darle compañía, ya que Rumia en la mayoría ella estaba sola en las noches, incluso hasta dormían juntas algunas noches.

-Souta: ¡…!

-Florecia: Aja…. Pero eso se terminó cuando…

De nuevo en Gensokyo, años atrás:

-Magmi: … Ugh, ¿Rumia?, Rumia donde estas.

-Rumia: ¡GGRRRAAAAAAAA!

-Desconocido: ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

-Magmi: No, ¡Rumia, ya voy!

-Rumia: …..

-Magmi: Rumia….. ¡Ah!

-Florecia: Fue cuando vio el terror.

-Souta: No me dirás que vio a Rumia….

-Florecia: Si…. Devorándose a un humano.

-Souta: ¡…!

-Florecia: Ella impactada del temor viendo que Rumia estaba por completa, ya empapada de sangre en toda su camisa y cara y ella no podría creer lo que estaba viendo…. Ella dijo.

-Magmi: Ru-rumia, qu-que haces

-Rumia: … Magmi…. Jejeje.

-Magmi: Ah.

-Rumia. Magmi, ¿Por qué tan asustada?, tranquila, solamente me dio algo de hambre eso es todo.

-Magmi: No….. No.

-Rumia: Tranquila, vamos déjame limpiarme y tirar ese desecho y vamos a dormir juntas.

-Magmi: *Aléjate*

-Rumia: ¿Uh?

-Magmi: ¡Nnnngh!

-Florecia: Ella volaba lo más rápido posible, escapando de Rumia creyendo de que ella sería su próxima víctima, ella sintió en si misma el miedo más terrorífico que había experimentado, sentía de que como Rumia la perseguía esa noche.

-Rumia: Magmiiii~~ ¿Por qué tienes miedo?

-Magmi: *Jadeo* ¡…..!

-Florecia: Ella llego a un extremo de la barrera hakurei, sintiéndose atrapada por completo creyó que era su fin, cuando Rumia la alcanzo estaba justo en frente de ella, ella dijo…

-Magmi: Porque…..

-Rumi: ….

-Magmi: Porque, Rumia….

-Rumia: No deberías ponerte así, solamente era un humano, yo solo ataco a ellos, "atacar a los humanos es el trabajo de un youkai" yo nunca te atacaría, vamos, volvamos a nuestro hogar.

-Magmi: Pero ¿Qué te izo ese humano, te daño para que lo mataras?

-Rumia: No, no me izo nada, solamente era mi presa~~

-Magmi: ¡…..!

-Rumia: ¿Por qué?

-Magmi: Pensé diferente en ti, pensé que la vida te trataba mal con lo que me decías, pensé que podíamos salir de ese camino al igual que yo pasaba lo mismo, pensé que era tu amiga…. Mañana me ibas a mostrar tus amigas y ser parte de su grupo… Porque.

-Rumia: … Te dije que nunca me hablaras cuando diste el primer paso.

-Magmi: ¿Rumia?

-Rumia: Te dije que no te me acercaras, porque yo era alguien que no te gustarías conocer.

-Magmi: Ru-rumia.

-Rumia: Y ahora ves lo que soy, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Magmi: No, no te acerques.

-Rumia: Jeje….

-Magmi: No…..

-Rumia: …

-Magmi. ¡Aléjate!

-Florecia: Ella lanzo un puño con todo el temor que tenía y con la poca llama que dio, ella sintió como la mano de Rumia tomo su cuello y la ahorcaba manteniéndola en el aire, estando confundida no sabia que hacer.

-Rumia: Y dime, que aras.

-Magmi: *Cof* *Cof* …. Mo-monstruo.

-Rumia: …. ¡Qué sabes tú hada de mierda!

.Magmi: Aaaaahhhh.

-Rumia: Solamente eres alguien débil, ni si quieras eres capaz de defenderte por ti misma, como piensa hacerme algo, me dices monstruo siendo de que también eres diferente a ellos.

-Magmi: *Me las pagaras*

-Rumia. Otra ves murmurando, habla de una buena vez Magmi.

-Magmi: ¡Ya veraz, te demostrare de que puedo ser una clase de youkai diferente a lo que tu piensas!  
>-Rumia: …. ¿En serio? Demuéstramelo cuando estés lista.<p>

-Magmi: ¡….!

-Florecia: Y así fue como paso.

-Souta: No… Yo.

-Florecia: Despues de eso ella quedo completamente quebrada por dentro, se quedo ahí hasta dormirse, despues en la mañana ella me conto que despertó fuera de la barrera sin explicación, estando en el mundo exterior ella deambulaba por el mundo.

Me dijo que estuvo así durante tres días.

-Souta: ¿Qué?

-Floreci: Ella llego un día en la tarde ya hecha añicos y muy sucia, cuando Mother la vio pudo sentir el dolor que llevaba, fue cuando le dio el cariño de un hogar aceptándola como parte del árbol…. Fue cuando la conocí.

-Souta: Ahora entiendo…

-Florecia: Si, ahora ya sabes la razón de todo esto….. Magmi.

**Capítulo 7**

**Un viejo cementerio, estando de visitas en un viejo castillo**

-Souta: Oigan, no les da… ¿Un Poquito de miedo?

-Florecia: ¿Mi-miedo?, bueno este bo-bosque da escalofríos.

-Magmi: Oigan, ya de-dejen de temer y va-vamos ese ca-casti-tillo.

-Souta: *Temblando*… Huh miren, ahí está, ya estamos ser…

Quitando los arbustos secos para abrir camino se encuentran ya cerca del castillo, pero para su sorpresa dentro del área a la redonda se encontraba un enorme cementerio, seco, helado, un entorno aterrador, viejo y atemorizante, tenía una hectárea de un kilómetro a la redonda

-Souta: Bueno~, yo opto por buscar otro método, jejeje, ya no es necesario.

-Magmi. Tu no te vas a ningún lado, tu nos metiste en esto y tu lo arreglaras, aun no olvido todo lo ocurrido, ¡adelante!

-Florecia: Jejeje… Huy….

-Souta: (¡¿Por qué a miiii?!)

-Magmi: Ya, no te hagas el tonto, ¡ve hacia adelante Souta!

-Souta: de acuerdo.

Atravesando el cementerio, pasando por la tierra seca, los árboles sin hojas y las lapidas media destruidas, teniendo una sensación muy incómoda y en donde a los chicos le producía terror, acercándose más y más a la puerta del viejo castillo, el entorno cada ves daba mas terror cuando se adentraban mas, justo hi delante de los chicos se encontraba una estatua.

Una estatua de una apariencia en donde ellos no podían explicar, la estatua era una persona que estaba cubierto por completo de una capa muy larga y rasgada, la estatua tenia la forma de un persona en donde solamente le quedaba el esqueleto, vestía de una ropa elegante pero a la ves destruida, estando en una posición de un canto de ópera y en su mano derecha extendida, sostenía una calavera en donde su ojo izquierdo le salía un cuchillo, quedándose ahí por un minuto Florecia pudo calcular que la estatua media unos diez metros de altura, bastante grande al parecer, se dieron cuenta de que la estatua estaba colocada en medio del cementerio, pero algo sentía Magmi, algo le decía de que esa no era la única estatua y Souta lo notaba, no quiso decir nada porque Magmi aún estaba enojada con el, asi que lo paso de alto y solamente continuo el camino hacia el castillo.

-Souta: Bien chicas, f-falta muy poco.

-Floreci: Me pregunto, ¿Este lugar de verdad habitara alguien?

-Magmi: ¿Un castillo en medio de un bosque terrorífico y en donde además lo rodea un gran cementerio?, lo dudo.

-Souta: Deben haber alguien aquí si no porque estaría este castillo abandonado, además de estar en medio de la nada.

-Magmi: Y a mi que, ¡sigue caminando!

-Souta: (Ella estará así por un laaaargo~ rato)

-Florecia: Oh, chicos miren.

Al final a solo unos pasos de llegar al castillo, pudieron estar en frente de la puerta, viéndola lo grande que era, mas grande que la estatua y bastante ancha, tragando saliva Souta se acercó a la gran puerta, sudoroso y nervioso con tal cosa que también asustado alzo la mano hacia la puerta y tocando dos veces sonó un gran eco dentro de la casa.

Tock tock, tocando la puerta y el sonido se expandía mas por todo el castillo, sin escuchar respuestas Souta toco de nuevo la puerta pero ya casi al tener contacto la puerta se abrió misteriosamente, estando impresionados y confusos, tomaron nervios de acero y los tres dieron un paso hacia adelante, Magmi asomando la cabeza para ver por dentro y ella diciendo:

-Magmi: Hoooolaaaaaaa….

…..

Absolutamente nada se escuchó, estando a oscuras se entraron al castillo, pudieron ver lo poco y nada del salón principal, era gigantesco, en medio unas grandes escaleras que llevaban al corredor del segundo piso, dando unos cuantos pasos más la puerta se cierra brutalmente detrás de ellos, dando un pequeño gemido los tres, Florecia tratando de abrir desesperadamente la puerta pero nada resulto, Souta intento ver lo que ocurrió y pudo ver que la puerta se serró y se había colocado el seguro misteriosamente, no cabía duda tras notar eso ya sabían que alguien habitaba este lugar, así que calmando la situación Souta se coloco por delante de las chicas y esta ves intento estar lo mas calmado y tranquilo posible, iba a demostrar ya algo de hombría, por detrás estaría Florecia ya que era la que tenia mas miedo de los tres y Magmi de las ultimas, estando atentos todos decidieron investigar el lugar, pero de pronto se sintió una extraña presencia que los vigilaba

-¿?¿?¿?: …

-Souta: Chicas… ¿Lo sienten?

-Florecia: Y-yo no siento nada.

-Magmi: ¿Sentir que?

-¿?¿?¿?: ¡….!

-Souta: Ah, ya lo vi, ¡síganme!  
>-Florecia: E-espera, ¡So-Soutaaaa!<p>

-Magmi: Demonios, como que siempre nos mete en los, ¡hey Florecia, vamo no te quedes parada!

-Florecia: Eeee…. ¡Huy, chicos esperenmeeee~!

-¿?¿?¿?: *Jadeo*, rayos.

-Souta: Jejeje, no te escaparas.

-Magmi: Souta, no te adelantes mucho o te perderemos niño terco.

-Florecia: ¡Aaaaahhhh, chicos por favor pareeeenn~!

-Souta: Te tengo, ahora.

-¿?¿?¿?: ¡….!

-Souta: Jeje, ¡ahoraaaa!

Corriendo por los pasillos del castillo misterioso a oscuras, apenas con algo de luz, intentaron perseguir a la extraña sombra que los vigilaba, tras la oportunidad Souta se lanza contra el sospechoso i tentando atraparlo, para su lastima el o la extraña dio un gran salto y ambos cayendo en otro salón del castillo, esta ves el techo era cristalizado y abajo había un gran comedor, al darse cuenta estaban en el segundo piso despues de toda esa persecución, esa sombra salto hacia el tejado y colgándose de un candelabro para saltar al otro extremo del salón y seguir su rumbo.

-Souta: Auch, eso dolió.

-Magmi: ¡Pequeño niño alterado!

-Souta: ¡Hay!, oye Magmi….. Aaaaaauch.

-Florecia: *Jadeo* chicos…. No vuelvan a hacer eso….

-Magmi: ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre correr por todo el lugar? Y además en hacer mucho ruido!

-Souta: Shhhhh, tu eres la que está haciendo ruido todo este tiempo.

-Magmi: ¡¿Que?!

-Florecia: Magmi, calma por favor…..

-Magmi: …. Hmph.

-Souta: Uuufff, bien….. ¿En doooonde estamos?

-Florecia: ¿Otro salón?

-Magmi: No lo se, oigan ¿estamos en el segundo piso?

-Souta: Yo ya me había dado cuenta en la persecución jeje, pero ahora lo más importante y que ya sabemos de que ya no estamos solos , oh si, pero, ¿Quién era?

Pensando e investigando todo a su alrededor, ya planearon salir del castillo, ya que con eso podían pensar de que una criatura maligna se escondía en este lugar, tomaron la decisión y Souta dijo:

-Souta: Bien, ya es hora de irnos, ya me es-esta dando mi-miedo este lugar, pero en donde estábamos.

Pero algo los interrumpió diciendo:

-¿?¿?¿?: ¿Los puedo ayudar?

-Magmi: Ah.

-¿?¿?¿?: …..

Abajo en el comedor estando con un sombrero y un bastón en la mano, un niño de un peinado muy extraño, parecía que le había chocado un rayo o tenia serpientes en vez de pelo, y que cada mechón de su pelo lo tenía a cualquier dirección y muy despeinado, pero lo bizarro de él es que su color de piel era muy distinto, lo tenía entre algo verdoso gris y azulado, se le notaba en su cara y en su cuello marcas de coceduras, lo que los chicos pensaron pero Florecia al darse cuenta más detalladamente que en verdad tenia coceduras de hilo en varias partes de su cara y su cuello lo tenía rodeado por completo.

-Florecia: ¡Guiiiiiiiiiii!

-Souta: ¿Q-que pasa Florecia?

-Florecia: E-e-e-e-el…. *Traga saliva* el…..

-Magmi: ¿Mmm?... Ah.

Floreci apuntando al chico extraño alzando el brazo y que no paraba de temblar y Magmi igual se extrañaba mucho de el.

-Magmi: ¿Qui-quién eres?

-Souta: ¿….?

-¿?¿?¿?: Oh, ¿yo?, jajaja pues soy el dueño de este castillo, parece como si vieron a un fantasma, jeje, pues bien, yo debería estar sorprendido porque, ¿Quiénes son ustedes que invaden mi hogar?

-Souta: ¿Eh? no, no es eso, la verdad estamos perdidos y….

-¿?¿?¿?: Yo los detengoooooo~.

-Souta: ¿Ah?

En el otro extremo una sombra salto a lo largo del salón, intentando atrapar a los chicos, pero por desgracia la captura falla y esa sombra choca contra la pared al lado de Souta y las chicas.

-Souta/Magmi/Florecia: ¿….?

-¿?¿?¿?: Oooohhh…. Auch.

-¿?¿?¿?: Jajajaja: ¿Pero qué intentaste hacer Jonathan?

-Jonathan: *Snif* deténganse intrusos.

-Souta: Intru… ¿Qué?

Al momento de levantarse se vio a un niño un poco menor que Souta aparentaba un niño de doce, tenía el pelo blanco como Shun pero en su cabeza le salían unas orejas, atrás tenía una cola y en su cuello colgaba un collar negro con un símbolo muy extraño de color verde, vestía de un traje elegante, pantalón y torno negro, camisa y un moño rojo como corbata y unos zapaos negros, sus ojos eran azules como los de Souta pero esos ojos brillaban con la luna ya que Souta alzo su mirada hacia la luna y pudo ver fijamente como la luz brillaba sobre el chico con orejas.

-¿?¿?¿?: Jonathan ellos no son intrusos, solo son viajeros perdidos, por lo menos veo que solo son niños.

-Jonathan: Lo siento Hildemar-sama.

-Hildemar: Bien, bien, tranquilo, bueno ustedes están perdidos ¿eh?, síganme.

-Magmi: E-espere, una cosa.

-Hildemar: Oh, tranquilos todas su preguntas serán contestadas cuando lleguemos a mi salón de recreo.

-Florecia: Chi-chicos, ¿de verdad iremos?

-Souta: ¡Espere un momento, así que te llamas Hildemar!

-Jonathan: No tengan tanto nerviosismo, Hildemar-sama lo atenderá con calidez.

-Hildemar: Gracias Jonathan, y para usted sí, me llamo Hildemar Goldstein joven Junge, ahora síganme.

-Souta: ¿Eh? *susurro* ¿y ese asentó?

-Hildemar: Soy alemán, puedo escucharte muy bien desde aquí Junge.

-Souta: Ugh, jejeje bien, bueno creo que las cosas se calmaran.

Caminando tranquilamente con el chico alemán, sus amigan impacientes y el otro chico con orejas detrás de ellos caminando hacia el salón de recreación.

**Capítulo 8**

**Hildemar Goldstein**

Caminando por los pasillos, pudieron ver barias pinturas de muchas personas de clase alta, mostrando sus joyas, aretes, etc.

Cuando pasaron entre un retrato pudieron ver al mismo chico que está al frente de ellos, solamente que era diferente, en el recuadro era normal, como un humano, pero Souta y las chicas le preguntarían todo lo que supiera ya igual para poder volver a su hogar, cuando más caminaban en los pasillos Florecia pudo ver l otro chico que estaba atrás de ellos, ya no tenía el pelo blanco ni las orejas, también su cola estaba completamente diferente, las orejas estaban caídas y sus ojos eran de color naranjo, fue cuando Florecia pregunto:

-Florecia: Oigan, esperen, ¿tú no que tenías tu cabello y cola de color blanco? Incluso tus orejas, como…..

-Jonathan: Todo a su tiempo, Hildemar-sama lo contara haya en el salón.

-Magmi: Mmmmm…..

-Souta: ¿Eh?

-Magmi: ¿Tu que miras?, ¡sigue hacia adelante!

-Souta: *Suspiro* Huy.

-Hildemar: Tranquilos, no hay que ponerse agresivos, ya pronto llegaremos.

Continuando por el pasillo se veían ya varios cuadros de personas con una vestimenta de clase alta, con sus joyas y decoraciones, entre ellas en un cuadro se pudo ver a Hildemar e la imagen, Souta al darse cuenta de lo el era de antes, tenia la piel normal, pero su cabello seguía siendo el mismo, era extraño para Souta y las chicas al ver ese cuadro, porque al verlo en frente de el pudieron ver la diferencia en su apariencia, principalmente por esas coceduras que no estaban en su cara en ese cuadro.

-Souta: Ammmm, disculpe….

-Hildemar: Muy bien pequeños junges, hemos llegado.

Viendo en frente de ellos algo extraño, la puerta del salón de recreo no parecía una puerta normal, era grande y de color rojo, en la parte de arriba se veía que estaba puesta un gran cráneo de una vestía y en las esquinas de arriba estaban colocadas unas antorchas y su fuego era de color azul.

-Souta/Magmi/Florecia: ¡….!

-Jonathan: Bien, Hildemar-sama.

-Hildemar: De acuerdo, pueden pasar chicos.

Abriendo la puerta e escucho un fuerte y tenebroso chirrido que se escuchó por toda la casa, sorprendidos, no tenían mas remedio que entrar.

Ya adentro, el salón tenia un entorno calmado y de objetos variados, había un ventanal donde se encontraba afuera un hermoso jardín de rosas y sus espinas, ya dentro del salón se encontraba unas pequeñas mesitas y sus sillas a cada rincón, en el centro estaba colocado en el suelo una alfombra de un diseño muy extravagante e interesante, sobre eso estaba una pequeña mesita en el y dos sofás que estaban de frente, sentados todos allí en el centro Hildemar quitándose su abrigo y sus sombrero dejándolo en la mesita comenzó a hablar.

-Hildemar: Bien…. Ya pueden decir lo suyo.

-Souta: *cof* *cof* bien, bueno es una historia muy larga, ¿por donde empezar?

-Magmi: *Suspiro* mire, nosotros venimos de otro lugar, había una criatura que estaba causando problemas y al final nos llevó a esta parte, caímos a través de un portal.

-Hildemar: Mmmmm….. Entiendo, además ya dudaba sobre sus apariencias, principalmente ustedes dos que se nota que están en pijama… ¿Y esos dibujitos?

-Florecia: Eeeeee, n-no… No es lo que parece, jejejejejeje.

-Magmi: *Sonrojada* d-de verdad no es lo que parece.

-Hildemar: Jajajaja, tranquilas si les incomoda pues no notare eso, dejémoslo de lado, díganme ¿tienen frio?

-Souta: Pues la verdad…

-Magmi: ….

-Florecia: Mmmmmmmmm.

-Hildemar: Jonathan.

-Jonathan: Si Hildemar-sama.

-Hildemar: Que no esté tan caliente ni tan azucarado, por favor.

-Souta: Muchas gracias.

-Hildemar: No hay de que, ah ¡Jonathan, busca a Brangort!

-Jonathan: ¡Si Hildemar-sama!

-Souta: ¿Bangort?

-Hildemar: Si, es mi mayordomo y guarda espaldas.

-Florecia: Oh, otro niño.

-Hildemar: De echo no es un niño, es mas bien algo mas.

-Magmi: ¿….?

-Souta: Si no es un niño, entonces que es.

-Hildemar: Una especie de Frankenstein.

-Florecia: ¿¡….!?

-Souta: Uh.

-Magmi: Perdóneme pero lo siento, ¿Quién rayos eres tu en verdad?

-Hildemar: …..

-Magmi: Vamos, ¡responde!

-Souta: O-oye Magmi, ten calma.

-Hildemar: Que les digo si…

-Florecia: Ah.

-Hildemar: Que les digo si… ¿Yo soy un zombi?

-Souta/Magmi/Florecia: ¡….!

El silencio se adueñó del salón, nadie hablo y Souta con sus amigas quedaron

Paralizados por completo al oír las palabras de Hildemar, en verdad no lo podían creer e intentaron quedar calmados a la situación.

Souta agarro su escoba fuertemente y Magmi estando sentada pero con sus puños ya preparados, todos sentados sin hacer ningún movimiento hasta que.

-Hildemar: Oigan, tranquilos, no deberían ponerse así de nerviosos… Tu niña puedes dejar de apretar tus puños.

-Magmi: ¡Mmm ugh!

-Florecia: ¿Cómo confiaremos en unas palabras de un zo-zo-zo-zo-zo… Zombi?

-Souta: ¿No que ustedes comen carne, cerebro y de más?

-Hildemar: Jajajajaja, tranquilos, tranquilos, no es lo que parece, no soy esa clase de criatura que ustedes creen.

-Souta: ¿…..?

-Hildemar: …. Hmph, parece que es muy difícil que ustedes me crean.

-Magmi: Solo dinos como salir de este castillo, porque nos vamos enseguida.

-Hildemar: ¿Con todo este clima y de noche?, les digo que en este lugar rondan criaturas, no solamente animales, si no criaturas oscuras.

-Florecia: ¿A qué te re-refieres con eso?

-Hildemar: Últimamente han aparecido criaturas extrañas, de un aura negro y una niebla oscura que los rodeaba, ya atacaron varias veces en varios sectores de por aquí, incluso mi castillo.

-Souta: (No, Bifon….. ¿Ya ha consumido a varios Youkais?

-Magmi: Bifon….

-Florecia: Oh, no…. Chicos.

-Hildemar: ¿Mmm, Bifon?, ¿acaso lo conocen?

-Magmi: Es otra larga historia, e-eso no importa ahora, lo siento pero en verdad no podemos creerte en eso, nosotros ya nos vamos.

-Jonathan: Hildemar-sama, aquí viene Bangort.

-Hildemar: Oh, exelente.

-Souta: ¿Uh... ¿Y dónde está~?

Tras ver por todo el salón no pudieron detectar nada, pensaron de que recién estuviera en los pasillo o bajando o subiendo las escaleras, pero no fue así, en un acto de sorpresa algo grande callo desde el jardín del ventanal, haciendo que toda la tierra se sacuda, entrando por el ventanal una criatura gigante que se asomó hacia Hildemar con algo en la mano, lo que hizo que un grito saliera de alguien.

-Florecia: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

-Souta: ¡Florecia, tranquila!  
>-Magmi: Pero que… ¡No te atrevas a acercarte o si no…!<p>

-Hildemar: Oh, hola Bangort.

-Florecia: ¿Eh? *snif*

-Bangort: Ho-hola, amo, a su ser-servicio.

Bangort, era el mayordomo del castillo y de Hildemar, tenia una apariencia como la de Hildemar, varias partes de su cuerpo estaban cocidas al hilo, su piel era de color gris con algunas partes verdosas y azuladas, los ojos eran completamente blanco, alto y ancho, una musculatura muy marcada y su vestimenta de mayordomo, además de ser calvo y tener un gran tornillo en el cuello.

-Souta: Que, ¿Qué es eso?

-Hildemar: Les presento a mi mayordomo Frankenstein, Bangort, mi gran creación

-Bangort: O….. O-o-o-o-o.

-Magmi: ¿Qué le pasa?, porque habla como entre cortado?

-Hildemar: Sinceramente le falta algunos arreglos, su cerebro no está del todo desarrollado y creo que algunos claves ya se le soltaron.

Al verlo detalladamente se fijaron en la gran mano derecha de Bangort, sostenía a alguien, los chicos se asustaron, menos Hildemar y Jonathan, al darse cuenta pudieron ver que era como una especia de demonio.

-Florecia: A…. a-a-a-a-a.

-Magmi: ¡…..!

-Hildemar: Bueno… ¿hora me creen de lo que hablo?

-Souta: …. Bien, te creemos sobre eso… Maldición.

-Hildemar: Oh, otra alimaña, gracias por encargarte de eso Bangort.

-Bangort: Estoy a su servicio, a-a-amo.

-Jonathan: Hildemar-sama.

-Hildemar: No te preocupes, yo me encargo, bueno ¿les gustaría para la noche?, ya vieron el incidente, así que….

-Magmi: *Oigan, aun así esto es muy peligroso chicos*

-Florecia: *Yo no se, pero de loas dos formas no tenemos salida*

-Souta: …..

-Magmi: *Ahora puedes hablar, bien…. ¿Tienes alguna opción?*

-Hildemar: …..

-Souta: *La verdad es que no…. Pero algo me dice que es mejor estar acá*

-Florecia: …..

-Magmi: *Debe ser una broma, ¿en serio?*

-Florecia: *No chicos, tiene razón*

-Hildemar: Y bien, ¿ya decidieron?

-Florecia: Si, solo denos un poco mas para decírselo señor Hildemar.

-Magmi: *¿A que te refieres Florecia?*

-Florecia: *Quedémoslo acá esta noche chicos, puede ser mas conveniente, en ves de que nos coman las criaturas de afuera*

-Magmi: *Pe-pero*

-Florecia: *Confíen en mi chicos, también algo me dice de que es algo mas seguro y confiable*

-Souta: …..

-Magmi: *… Bien*

-Souta: Hildemar, ya tomamos nuestra decisión.

-Hildemar: Y díganme, cual.

-Florecia: … Jiji.

-Magmi: *Suspiro* ¿en dónde es nuestra habitación?, eeeee y parece que tenemos algo de hambre y mucho sueño.

-Hildemar: Bien, Bangort, llévalos a su cuarto, Jonathan prepara algo de comer.

-Bangort: Si, a-amo.

-Jonathan: A sus órdenes Hildemar-sama.

-Hildemar: Gut, pues vamos, todos debemos estar cansados, ¿no?

-Florecia: Si, jeje.

-Hildemar: Oh, una cosa, ¿me permitiría saber sus nombres?, pequeñas junges?

-Florecia: Yo soy Florecia, jiji.

-Magmi: Y yo Magmi, jojoooo~

-Souta: Y yo Souta, Souta Iwakura, jejeje.

-Hildemar: ¡Huh…..!

-Souta: ¿Ah?

-Hildemar: N-no es nada joven Junge, solamente tuve un mal respiro eso es todo, bueno, vallan a cambiarse, Bangort debe estar esperándolos y ya tiene sus piyamas listas.

-Floreci: Gra-gracias por el alojamiento señor Hildemar.

-Hildemar: No me lo agradezcan, Jonathan los llamara en un momento.

-Magmi: Bueno, nos vamos, adiós señor Hildemar.

-Hildemar: Auf Wiedersehen joven doncella.

-Magmi: *Sonrojada* O-oiga, ¡no se pase de listo se lo ad-advierto!

-Hildemar: Jajaja, Vergebung, Vergebung, solo doy mis respetos a una señoritas como ustedes.

-Florecia: Oh, eeeee, gracias de todas formas por la amabilidad.

-Magmi: Como sea, vámonos.

-Souta: Adiós.

-Hildemar: Adiós Junge y adiós *schöne Mädchen in rot* (Hermosa doncella de rojo)

-Souta: Bueno, solo hay que estar atentos por ahora.

-Florecia: Uuuuuuugh, de verdad me sigue incomodando como es ese niño, ¿acaso no le ven la cara de coceduras?

-Magmi. E s muy extraño, en verdad si, pero eso es para otra historia, vámonos a buscar a ese mayordomo Frankenstein.

-¿?¿?¿?: ….. Genial…. Visitas

-Hildemar: A sí que, ese Junge de el que hablan por acá…. Interessant.

**Capítulo 9**

**Una magnifica cena con una conversación….. "interesante"**

Ya estando en los pasillos pudieron ver una escalera, subiendo al segundo piso manteniendo distancia ya por el entorno incomodo de Bangort siendo un Frankenstein y Souta con sus amigas solo siendo unos niños, teniendo unas expresiones de que como si no sucediera nada pero era más que claro que no querían estar con el grandulón.

-Bangort: Aff….. Gaaaff.

-Magmi: …

-Souta: Jejeje, *ya quiero llegar al cuarto*

-Florecia: *¿M-me lo dices a mí?, cla-claro como si yo estuviera relajada al lado del grandote*

-Magmi: *Chicos callados, mejor tranquilos y bonitos, de echo esto es muy incómodo, ¿co-como cuánto mide?, su cabeza llega a tocar el techo*

-Bangort: Aaaahh…

-Souta/Magmi/Florecia: ¡Waaaaaaahh!

-Bangort: Ya llegamos, en-entren, ggaaaaff.

-Souta: Gra-gracias, jejeje, eeeee bueno nos vamos a dormir, buenas noche~.

-¿?¿?¿?: …

-Bangort: ….. ¿Mmm?

*Sonios de campanas*

-Bangort: El amo me necesita.

-¿?¿?¿?: …. *Bien, se fue, bueno yo también me quiero presentar*

En la habitación:

-Souta: Gaaaff, jeje es como un suspiro que hace, creo, pero que da algo de miedo.

-Florecia: No lo i-imites, ya fue suficiente por ahora.

-Souta: Ya tranquila, tranquila ya se fue, bueno chicas…. En serio ¿y ahora?

-Magmi: … No lo se, por ahora lo único que pasa por mi mente…. Es lo ocurrido con Rumia… Souta, imagínate ella tal vez ya ataco el árbol….. Yo… Yo por eso estoy bastante enfurecida…. No quiero que les pase nada a los demás que quiero *snif*….. Estoy asustada.

-Souta: magmi….. *Suspiro* entiendo cómo te sientes, no eres la única de los tres.

-Magmi: Sinceramente te pido una disculpa despues de todo, yo no se que hacer si no están ustedes….. Mis amigos, pensé y vi que tu viste de los primeros a ella y en lo que primero que pensaste es defender, y yo regañándote como una imbécil que soy, jeje, no sé en que día pensare las cosas claras y además de llevarme por la ira.

-Florecia: …

-Souta: …

-Magmi: ¿Qué?, chicos….. ¿Ocultan algo?

-Florecia: Magmi… Tuve que decirle ya a Souta por qué con la ira hacia ella, hacia Rumia y…..

-Souta: Magmi…

-Magmi: …. Entiendo….. Souta, ya sabes, mi vida no era como la que tengo ahora, yo… Yo no soy como ella lo describe, se lo mostrare, le mostrare que todos podemos ser por igual tanto los youkais como los humanos, le demostrare que no soy esa clase de youkais… esos monstruos que se hacen llamar youkais….

-Souta: Y a se por lo que pasaste… Ahora solo hay que ver hacia adelante….

-Magmi: Ah.

Souta acercándose a Magmi y tomándole de la mano, el mirándola fijamente a los ojos y Magmi al acto intento en no sonrojarse, ella veía que tenia a un amigo de verdad como Florecia, Souta con su otra mano tomo la cabeza de Magmi y dándole un cariño y una cálida sonrisa que Magmi no pudo aguantar la pena y ella colocando una expresión de tristeza frente a su amigo, Florecia viendo un conmovedora escena dando una sonrisa y que al final termino en un abrazo entre Souta y Magmi, Magmi llevando a Florecia al centro para formar un abrazo grupal, donde ella quería expresar la gran gratitud de haber conocido a ambas personas.

-Florecia: Jijiji, recuerden chicos…..

-Souta: Empezamos esto, juntos los tres….

-Magmi: …. *Snif* y lo terminamos….. Jijiji.

¿?¿?¿?: Haber esas caras de tristeza y lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Magmi: ¿Ah?

-Souta: ¿Quién será?

-¿?¿?¿?: Vamos, habrán la puerta.

-Florecia: Ya se hace bastante tarde, ¿Quién querrá atenderos a estas horas?

-Magmi: I-iré a abrir.

Abriendo la puerta y asomándose para ver, Magmi vio una figura femenina con orejas y cola, tras abrir la puerta por completo pudo ver claramente a una niña que también tenía orejas y cola de perro como los de Jonathan, llevando un vestido de color blanco, unos zapatitos negros, medias blancas y una muñequeras de tela de color negro en cada muñeca de sus brazos, presentándose con un cabello largo hasta su cadera de color marrón a igual como su cola y orejas, unos ojos del mismo color que el de su pelo.

¿?¿?¿?: Disculpe, antes que todo Jonathan dijo que la comida esta lista.

-Magmi: Oh, está bien ya bajaremos.

-¿?¿?¿?: Esperen, esperen, esperen….. Antes que todo Hildemar-sama me dio esto y dijo que se lo diera a sus huéspedes, oh y para usted me dio esto que es muy especial.

-Magmi: ¿Eh?, oigan chicos miren.

-Florecia: ¿Uh?... Wow, un vestido bastante elegante y bonito.

-Souta: Wow, jajaja, miren este traje tan genial, me veré todo un galán jeje.

-¿?¿?¿?: Bueno, este vestido es para usted, dice *para mi schöne Mädchen in rot*

-Magmi: ¿Mmm?, a ver…. ¡Ah!

-Souta: …..Órale.

-Florecia: No. Puede. Ser.

¿?¿?¿?: Jijiji, vamos pruébeselo.

…

-Souta: Wohooo Magmi, te ves encantadora

-Florecia: Parecieras como si fueras una princesa de los cuentos.

-Magmi: *Sonrojada* Grrrr ca-cállense, ustedes dos… ¿creen que de verdad me veo bonita?

-¿?¿?¿?: A Hildemar-sama le va a encantar.

Al ponerse el vestido especial para ella, era como esas lindas doncellas o princesas que solo se oyen hablar en los cuentos e historia de fantasía y de amor, Magmi vestía de un hermoso vestido rojo, con diseño florar de rosas que caía en toda la larga falda que tocaba el suelo, unos guates de terciopelo que llegaban hasta los codos, Florecia y la extraña chica que aún no le preguntaban su nombre le colocaron unos aretes con forma de girasol, la extraña chica explico que esos aretes eran de oro incrustados de un diamante rojo para que tenga ese color, al final pasándole una especie de corona o tiara de plata que en la punta tiene la forma de una estrella y unos tacones blancos.

-Magmi: ¿Ah?, pe-pero yo jamás eh aprendido a caminar con esas cosas.

-¿?¿?¿?: Es fácil, solo se necesita algo de tiempo, un consejo camina de esta forma, tacón punta, tacón punta, ya estaras un poco equilibrada.

-Souta: Bien, estamos listos y guapetones, jeje.

-Magmi: Cállate, tonto.

-Souta: Ejejejeje.

-Florecia: Bien, pues vamos al comedor, Magmi yo te ayudo, ya eh caminado con los tacones antes.

-Souta: A todo esto, se me fue de la mano, Magmi no te pregunto por tu nombre, ¿Quién eres?

-¿?¿?¿?: Oh, mis disculpas, no me presente como es debido, escuche un problema que tenían ustedes detrás de la puerta y fue por eso, bueno me llamo Hana, Hana Goldstein, un placer, como iba diciendo bueno escuche y todo eso, será algo para luego pasar una conversación igual para otros, jijiji.

-Magmi: Oh, bueno gracias por el ánimo (Maldita chismosa).

*Sonido de campanas*

-Hana: Oh, ese debe ser mi hermano, que esperamos vámonos.

-Florecia: Espera, ese chico que tiene igual de orejas y cola, Jonathan ¿Verdad?, ¿es tu hermano?

-Hana: ¿Ah?, si es mi hermano mayor.

-Souta. Muy bien, dejemos esto para la mesa, ahora a comeeer~ *Baba escurriéndose por la boca*

-Hana: Jajajaja, pues vamos, ya nos están esperando.

Saliendo de la habitación y preparándose para comer un aperitivo, Souta siendo uno de los pas impacientes se adelantó para tomar la delantera y Florecia junto con Magmi se quedaron atrás ya que Florecia intentaba ayudar a Magmi ya que ella nunca había caminado con tacones en su vida, pero por la prisa decidieron volar y Hana siguiéndole el paso.

-Magmi: ¡So-Souta, oye como nos dejas atrás idiota!

-Souta: Ah, lo siento de verdad el olor me hipnotizo, jeje.

-Florecia: Hmph, bueno chicos, Hana mejor tu podrías estar delante de nosotros, ya que nos enseñarías en donde queda el comedor.

-Hana: Oh, no se preocupen esta justo en donde se encontraron con Hildemar-sama, vengan no es tan lejos.

-Souta: Muy bien, entonces ya sabemos en donde es…. *Olfateo* Oh, cada vez el aroma es más sabroso~

-Hana: Vallamos por aquí es un atajo, en ves de cruzar por el salón de recreación de Hildemar.

….

-Florecia: Oh, aquí es, ya llegamos.

-Souta: Wow, miren que decorado esta, se ve mejor que estando a oscuras.

-Magmi: ¿Con que aquí es?

-Jonathan: Ya volvieron, por favor disfruten de su comida.

-Hana: Jonathan.

-Jonathan: Oh, ¿Hana, que haces aquí hermana?

-Hana: A que más, pues yo también quise conocerlos.

-Jonathan: Vuelve a tu habitación, si Hildemar-sama se entera….

-Hildemar: Tranquilo Jonathan, podeos estar todos reunidos.

-Jonathan: Aaaa, está bien Hildemar-sama.

-Souta: Una pregunta, ¿de verdad tu y tu hermana son Alemanes?, lo capto ya por algunas cosas, una de ella es su habla, no parece tanto de alemán si no más a un japonés.

-Hildemar: Todo a su tiempo joven Junge, Además…. Oh.

-Magmi: Bien, haber bajemos.

-Hildemar: ….

-Florecia: ¿Mmm?... Oh uh.

Los ojos de Hildemar se iluminaron al ver arriba de el Magmi vestida con el atuendo que se le dio, ella bajando las escaleras sin que se diera cuenta que Hildemar iba hacia ella.

-Magmi: … ¿Ah? (Rayos, ya me vio)

-Hildemar: Señorita… Creo que subestime mi pensamiento, imagine otra cosa de como estaría usted vestida, pero… Lo único que veo de usted, es que es la estrella que brilla sobre la luna.

Hildemar tomándola de la mano y haciendo un gesto elegante y cortes acercándolo a su cabeza y arrodillándose ante Magmi, dando una forma de cortesía y coqueteo.

-Magmi: *Sonrojada* ¡Bi-bien!, n-no necesita hacer eso señor, si me dis-disculpa.

-Hildemar: No se preocupe, yo la acompaño mein Dienstmädchen (mi doncella)

-Florecia: Oh, qué lindo~

-Souta: (Como una novela de amor, jeje)

-Magmi: *Sonrojada* A-aaaa-aa-a-a…..

-Hildemar: Descuide, no necesita estar nerviosa mein Dienstmädchen.

Magmi en no soportar las emociones que corría en ella, alejo su mano y retrocediendo un poco, estando nerviosa y algo incomoda con la situación.

-Magmi: Muy bien casanova, creo que fue suficiente, por favor déjeme ba-bajar.

-Hildemar: Como desee, bajemos schöne Dame (hermosa dama)

-Souta: Jajajaja, que lindo de ellos, ¿oh no?

-Florecia: Jijiji, e adorable.

-Magmi: ¡U-ustedes cállense, no opinen nada al respecto!

-Jonathan: Hmph.

-Bangort: Su…. Su comida esta lista, gaaaff.

-Florecia: ….. (Este tipo aun me sigue dando miedo)

-Hildemar: Parece que no puede caminar muy bien, ¿le importaría si este caballero la ayudara a bajar sin problemas de que vuele?

-Magmi: ¿Eh?

-Hildemar: …..

-Magmi: … ¡Bien!... Ya me rindo, pu-puede tomar de mi mano si me ayuda.

-Hildemar: Hmhmhmhmph.

-Magmi: …. (¡Maldición!, ¿Qué tendrá este tipo?, y-yo nunca me eh comportado de esta forma, ¡solo es un chico zombi!)

-Hildemar: …..

-Hana: Oh, yo también quiero.

-Hildemar: Todos pueden sentarse.

-Jonathan: Pero, Hildemar-sama, solamente hice para los invitados y…..

-Hildemar: Pues que Bangort se encargue de eso, despues de ue me fui aun no eh senado, ustedes creo que aún no comen ¿oh no?

-Jonathan/Hana: …..

-Hildemar: Bueno, les dije que no me esperaran, no tienen que preocuparse por mí al cien, yo se cuidarme solo, pero es bonito gesto de su parte por querer que comamos juntos todos nosotros.

-Jonathan: Gracias por el cumplido y perdona nuestro error.

-Hildemar: No hay que perdonar nada, no es necesario mi joven Junge, ya puedes descansar.

-Bangort: Iré a-a-a preparar los aperitivos mi señor.

-Hana: Bien, vamos a comer~

-Magmi: ….

-Souta: … Ji…. Ji.

-Florecia: … Hm….. Hm, Hmhmhmph.

-Magmi: ¡Ya cállense y no susurren!...

-Florecia: Esta bien Magmi~, te dejamos tranquila.

-Hildemar: Bien, que tengan un buen provecho.

-Souta/Florecia/Magmi: A comeeeeerr~

-Jonathan: Bueno, ahora esperemos nuestro pla….

-Hildemar: ¡…..!

-Hana: Jijijiji… Ja, jajajaja.

-Souta. ¿Oh, que pasa?

-Hildemar: …. Ah, na-nada en realidad, por favor disfruten la comida.

Viendo como comía Souta y las chicas, Hildemar, alguien que vive en un estilo de ida de alta sociedad, se impresiono mostrando un gesto de cara que con la expresión solamente decía "¿pero qué ra…?", al ver Souta tomaba un pedazo de pollo con las manos, Florecia comía algo apurada y bebía su vaso de agua como nunca y Magmi comía tranquilamente pero ella hacía sonar la comida muy fuertemente en su boca, abriendo sus mandíbulas y cerrándolas, algunos pedazos de comía caían a la mesa al trata de que los tres agarraban con los cubiertos.

-Souta: …. ¿Pasa algo señor Hildemar?

-Hildemar: ….. Oh, no nada en realidad.

-Jonathan: (¿Qué le enseñaron a estos niños?)

-Hana: Ejejejejejeje…

-Florecia: Mmm~~, esto es magnífico, nunca comí algo parecido.

-Magmi: Estos sabores bailan en mi boca~

-Souta: Si, esto esta sabroso.

-Jonathan: Oye tu, ¿Por qué no te comes el pollo?

-Souta: Oh, lo siento soy alérgico al comer aves, puede ser de cualquier tipo hasta pavo, pero no tengo problemas al estar cerca de una.

-Hildemar: Huy, que mal.

-Souta: Si, lo descubrí en una cena en mi hogar, sinceramente… Estaba irreconocible ese día.

-Magmi: Mother, tuvo que curarte con unas hojas que ella tenía guardada, además a través de su magia curativa pudo sanarte en unos segundos.

-Florecia: Para mi fue algo peligroso en el estado que estaba en aquella ves Souta.

-Souta: No podía ni respirar jeje.

-Bangort: Señor, y-ya está listo.

-Hildemar: Oh, buen trabajo.

-Souta: Genial, ustedes ya comerán con nosotros.

-Jonathan: Jeje.

-Hana: Jajaja.

-Magmi: ¿…..?

-Florecia: ¿Ah?

-Hildemar: Bueno, nosotros no comimos aun, seria entretenido verlos a ustedes en hacer algo mientras comemos.

-Souta: ¿Q-que insinúa?

-Hildemar: Nada, solamente quería saber algo de ustedes, oh no…. Souta Iwakura.

-Souta: Uh.

-Magmi: ¡¿Co-como sabes su nombre?!

-Florecia: ¡…!

-Hana: Tranquilos.

-Jonathan: Solo queremos conocerlos.

-Hildemar: Eh oído mucho sobre ti, ahora me gustara comprobarlo.

-Souta: ¿Conocernos?, y de que me hablas de comprobar.

-Hildemar: pequeño Junge, tus historias han llegado a rincones muy lejanos, eh escuchado un sinfín de combates, ¿no es así?

-Magmi: ¿…?

-Florecia: *¿En verdad todo esto se ha propagado hasta estos rincones?*

-Souta: *Tranquilas, yo me encargo*, bien entonces ya sabes de nosotros, jejeje bueno ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

-Hildemar: Oh no, no me confundan con un enemigo o con alguien, solo quiero ver sus poderes, su fuera, sus limites.

-Magmi: …

-Hildemar: No se deben preocupar ni en estar nervioso, en especial usted Magmi.

-Magmi: ¡…! , guárdate tus cumplidos por ahora.

-Florecia: Si no son enemigos o personas en contra… ¿Qué es lo que en verdad buscan de nosotros?

-Hildemar: Ayuda.

-Souta: Ayuda… ¿A qué te re-refieres con eso?

-Hildemar: Quiero ayudar….. Pero me gustaría probar sus habilidades en combate.

-Hana: Tranquilos, solo queremos ver de lo que son capases.

-Florecia: …

-Magmi: ¡Oye, ya déjate de juegos!, si sabes de lo que está ocurriendo mejor deberías ayudarnos en volver a nuestro hogar.

-Jonathan: Calma, que Hildemar-sama les cumplirá su pedido, si o si.

-Hildemar: …

Hildemar dando la espalda a Souta y los demás, Souta mirándolo confusamente y seriamente a los cuatro en frente y sus amigas preocupadas y nerviosas que solo se escuchaba el silencio total del comedor, tras que Hildemar volteara y daba una seria y profunda mirada a Souta, solamente quedaba en tomar la decisión.

-Hildemar: …

-Souta: …..

-Hildemar: ….

-Souta: … De acuerdo.

-Florecia/Magmi: ¡¿Qué?!

-Souta Yo….. No tengo otra cosa en mi cabeza por ahora.

-Magmi: ¿Acaso estás loco?

-Florecia. Souta….. En verdad debemos volver, ya es muy tarde y solo falta unas cuantas horas para que amanezca y…

-Souta: *Sinceramente tenemos que tomar esto chicas*

-Florecia: ¿Eh?

-Souta: *Chicas de verdad, si se tranquilizaran un momento y sentir ese poder….*

-Magmi: ¿Uh?... ¡Ah!

-Florecia: Ugh… Ugh.

-Hildemar: Hmph.

-Souta: Bien, por donde empezamos.

-Hildemar: Les agradezco mucho, pues bien, comencemos.

**Capitulo 10**

**El reto del arete**

-Souta: …

-Magmi: Bien…

-Florecia: Si es así, entonces no nos queda de otra.

-Souta: Y bien, ¿Cuál es el reto?

-Hildemar: Ese.

-Florecia: ¿Eh?, donde….

Mostrando con su pulgar la oreja derecha de Bangort en donde el poseía un arete de plata brillante.

-Hildemar: Tómenlo si pueden.

-Souta/Magmi/Florecia: ¡¿Qué?!

-Hana: Es solo un reto fácil.

-Jonathan: Cualquiera lo puede hacer.

-Souta: Si, como digan.

-Hildemar: Bangort intentara atraparlos y dejarlos en esa pequeña celda de mascotas si logran quitarle el arete pasaron la prueba o si no pudieron pues ni modo, no pudieron.

-Souta: Bien, será fácil, alguien como el no seria problemas, es un tipo de zombi, jeje.

-Hildemar: ¿Eso crees?

-Magmi: ¿Ah?

-Hildemar: Corran…..

-Bangort: ¡GGRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!

-Souta/Magmi/Florecia: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Dando un gran salto hacia los chicos, Souta logra corre por los pasillos con sus amigas, tras los problemas Souta pudo silbar para llamar a su escoba, sus amigas tomando la decisión de volar pudieron escapar de él, pero no fue lo suficiente, al ver detrás de sus espaldas pudieron ver a Bangort corriendo a toda prisa, dando unos pisotones que llegaban a romper el suelo dejándolo con marcas de grieta.

-Florecia: ¡Aaaaahhhh, ¿Cómo puede ser tan rápido?!

-Magmi: ¡Espero que sepas o que estas haciendo!

-Souta: ¡No se preocupen, por ahora chicas al invocador!

-Magmi/Florecia: ¡Si!

-Souta: Muy bien ahora, ¡larguémonos de aquí!

-Bangort: ¡GRAAAAAAHHHHH!

-Souta: Ah, ¡maldición!

Escapando de Bangort, Souta pudo huir en una ventana que llegaba a un jardín del castillo, era grande y de un área inmensa llena de rosas y otras flores exóticas, pensando que estaban seguros por unos minutos se dieron cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, Souta pudo darse cuenta d que Bangort pudo romper la pared y así pudo atravesar fácilmente llegando al jardín.

Sin decir ninguna palabra siguió volando hasta encontrarse con un laberinto de piedra más allá del jardín, Bangort tan solo con correr y perseguir a los chicos coloco su hombro izquierdo y donde una envestida pudo atravesar las paredes de piedra, así intentando perseguir a los chicos.

-Souta: ¡¿Qué acaso nada lo detiene?!

-Florecia: Magmi.

-Magmi: ….. Bien.

-Souta: Ahora que debe… Ah, ¿chicas?

-Magmi: Souta, nosotras tenemos un plan.

-Souta: ¿Cu-cuál?

-Florecia: Cuando te digamos que ahora, solamente sácanos de aquí y nosotros haremos el resto.

-Magmi: Sinceramente solo somos una hadas y un niño, es ilógico que le ganemos a algo como el, no somos guerreros, pero por lo menos sabemos pensar y utilizar la cabeza.

-Souta/Florecia: Lo que tienes de cabeza.

-Magmi: No. Es. Momento. Para. ¡Bromas!

-Souta: Jeje~, lo siento.

-Florecia: Pe-perdóname, bueno solo escucha nuestra señal Souta.

-Souta: De acuerdo, solo avisen…..

-Bangort: ¡Grrrrraaaaahh!

-Souta: ¡Ah!

Tomándolo por sorpresa, Souta pudo evadir justo a tiempo, mirando hacia atrás vio que Bangort ya no le seguía pero empezó a agarrar grandes rocas y algunas estatuas destruidas, su tamaño era cuatro veces la de Bangort y el mismo podía levantarlos son ningún problema y con su fuerza lo pudo lanzar hacia los chicos.

-Souta: ¡Rayos!, chicas…..

-Magmi: Muy bien, no me lo esperaba, ¡Florecia hay que actuar rápido!

-Florecia: Si, listo Souta a nuestra señal.

-Magmi: Ahora ve a volar en frente de él.

-Souta: Ugh, bien confió en ustedes chicas.

-Bangort: Qu-que….. ¡GRAAAAAHHHHH!

-Souta: Ugh, vamos un poco más, esa estuvo cerca.

-Magmi: Vamooooos.

-Bangort: ¡Grrraahhh!

-Florecia: Un poco mas.

-Bangort: ¡Grrraahhh!

-Magmi: ¡Ahora!

-Souta: ¡Vayan!

-Florecia: Muy bien, ¡Déjenme ver!

-Bangort: ¡Agh!

-Magmi: ¡Siente el calor de las llamas!

-Bangort: ¡Aaaaahhhh!

Al momento de salir, Florecia actuó colocando sus manos en la tierra y de ella salió un brillo de luz de una gran aura verde, de ella salió unos lazos de plantas y espinas atando las piernas y brazos de Bangor, mientras que Magmi aprovecho la situación y soplo envolviéndolo en llamas a Bangort.

-Souta: El arete.

-Magmi: Ya lo tenemos.

-Bangort: ….

-Florecia: ¡Ah, cuidado!

-Magmi: ¿Ah?

-Bangort: ¡GGRAAAAAHHHHHH!

De un grito Bangort se deshizo de las llamas y con el estruendo del grito hacia los chicos pudo destruir los lazos de plantas echas por Florecia, quedando otra vez libre solamente les quedo escapar

-Bangort: ¡Gaaaaaffff!

-Souta: ¡Ni lo creas, aléjate de Magmi!

-Magmi: ¡Ah!

-Souta: Bien, vámonos, Florecia deprisa, las dos al invocador.

-Florecia: S-si.

-Bangort: ¡…!

Mientras en otra parte, observando:

-Hildemar: …..

-Jonathan: ¿Otro te?

-Hildemar: Me apetecería.

-Hana: ¿Querrá usted otra cosa?

-Hildemar: Con eso vasta, muchas gracias.

-Jonathan: ¿Cómo cree que saldrán?

-Hana: …..

-Hildemar: ….. Si queremos saber, solamente debemos ver.

-Souta. ¡Maldiciooooooon!

-Bangort: ¡Gaaaahhhh!

-Souta: Por donde, ¡Por donde!... ¡Por ahí!

Volando hacia arriba para tener más altitud y ya en activar su danmaku, Souta ya tenía que terminar de una vez por todas el asunto, pero él pudo ver que esa cosa tipo Frankenstein tenía otros trucos bajo la manga.

-Souta: "Nutrición de poder-Poción de fuer….

-Bangort: ¡Graaaaaahhhh!

-Souta: ¡Pero que…..!

Bangort, tomando fuerza en sus piernas pudo saltar lo más alto que en donde Souta pudo ver llegando hacia él, interrumpiendo la spell card, pero aun no acababa, Bangort pudo darse un impulso en el aire ya mostrando algo más sobrenatural y así alcanzando a Souta.

-Souta: ¡¿Acaso no me muestras otra sorpresa?!

-Florecia: No le des mas ideas.

-Magmi: Rayos, ¡Esto ya me esta cansando!

-Souta: ¡Aaaahhhh, veamos…. Ya se vamos al tejado! (espero que se me ocurra algo haya)

-Bangort: ….

Estando en el piso sin moverse Bangort los miraba fijamente mientras que volaban hacia el castillo, Souta se miró hacia atrás para ver y sospechaba mucho, el tenía el presentimiento de algo, sin nada más que ver Bangort se puso a correr lo más rápido que pudo con sus grandes pisotones hasta saltar

A la distancia de Souta llegando en unos segundos y pisando el tejado.

-Souta: ¡Waaaaa!

-Bangort: ¡Graaaaaahhhh!

-Souta: Ugh, bien se acabó lo de escapar, veamos, muéstrame lo que aves hacer ¡músculos sin cerebro!

Ya estando frente a frente, sin ninguna escapatoria y sin tener ningún miedo, se decidió a enfrentar a la criatura y conseguir ese arete de una vez por todas, al ver que esto no era una batalla danmaku si no más de estrategia, Souta empezó a trabajar más su cabeza y mente y así en dar ideas y mejorar a cada paso.

Bangort comenzó a lanzarse contra Souta, el reaccionando rápidamente logra saltar por encima de el pisando su espalda y dándose un empujón hacia el otro lado, dando que Bangort se golpeara la cabeza en frente de una torre.

-Souta: ….

-Magmi: Oye Souta tengo una idea.

-Souta: ¿Ah?

-Magmi: Sonara bastante estúpido y loco, pero intenta ahuyentarlo con una antorcha.

-Souta: ¿Qué?

-Magmi: Cree como en las historia y cuentos que nos contaban, ¿te acuerdas de uno igual llamado Frankenstein?

-Souta: … ¡Ah, si!

-Magmi: …

-Bangort: ¡Grrraaaaaahhhh!

-Souta: Ugh, bien, será tonto pero tengo fe de que funcione.

Souta pudo ver unas antorchas en las esquinas, volando rápidamente y tomando una se colocó frente a Bangort, Bangort corriendo hacia Souta y extendiendo los brazos para atraparlo Souta cerró los ojos y coloco la antorcha en frente de Bangort.

-Souta: ¡Vete de aquí criatura!

-Bangort: ¡…..!

-Souta: ¿…?

-Bangort: ¡Gaaaaaaahhhgg!

-Souta: ¿Fun-funcona?

-Bangort: ¡Guiaaaaaaaahhhhh!  
>-Souta: Uh… ¡Sal, sal de aquí, regresa de donde viniste!<p>

Bangort enloquecía con el fuego, causándole un temor y lanzando todo lo que tenía en su mano, Souta aprovecho la situación y decidió ponerle fin al reto.

-Souta: ¡Sal!

-Bangort: ¡GRRRR!

-Souta: ¡Vete!

-Bangort: ¡Aaaaaah!

-Souta: ….. ¡Magmi ahora, sale del invocador!

-Magmi: ¡Es todo o nada, el arete es mío!

-Bangort: Uh.

Magmi se lanzó a Bangort tomándolo de la oreja, el reaccionando lo más rápido posible intento quitar a Magmi de encima pero al final ella pudo sacarle el arete, incluso teniendo un pedazo de oreja.

-Souta: Uh…

-Bangort: ….

-Magmi: ¿Ah?

Bangort de detuvo al instante y quedándose quieto por alguna razón, dejo de atacar a los chicos ya para que Magmi se diera cuenta de algo.

-Souta: Ma-Magmi mira.

-Magmi: ¿Qué?

-Souta: u mano, lo tienes, genial ¡ya ganamos!

-Magmi: ¿Eh?... Oh el arete. Espera ¿y ese pedazo de?… ¡Waaaaaaaaaahhhh!

**Capítulo 11**

**Un pasado ya olvidado, descubriendo la razón de toda está "ayuda"**

-Hildemar: Bien, muy bien, vamos hacia haya esto ya termino por ahora.

-Jonathan/Hana: Como usted ordene.

-Souta: Uff, al fin ya termino, ya puedes salir del invocador Florecia.

-Florecia: Y-ya todo termino, ¿verdad?

-Magmi: Si, ya puedes salir.

-Hildemar: Oh, chicos ya pasaron el inicio, bien pues continuemos.

-Souta: Alto ahí hombre.

-Hildemar: ¿oh?

-Souta: Espero… Solamente espero que no hayan otras pruebas como estas, porque no me importa en perder la paciencia, soy muy paciente pero hay cosas que si me sacan de quicio.

-Jonathan: Ah, tu si que eres un…..

-Hildemar: Calma Jonathan, bien descuiden ahora se volverá algo diferente, pues bien síganme.

-Magmi: ¿…..?

Volviendo al castillo estando dentro en el salón, Souta y sus amigas estando sentados en el sofá y Hana con su hermano estando detrás de la puerta de Hildemar esperando las próximas ordenes, se pusieron a pensar en su hogar en el árbol, Florecia ya solo quería salir de aquí de una vez por todas y Magmi en terminar con esto que parecía algo ridículo, Souta por otra parte salió del salón y paseándose por los pasillo, tratando de despejar su mente pudo ver una luz que salía en una puerta semi-cerrada, asomándose pudo ver a Hildemar, el veía un cuadro pintado con una personas en él, un hombre y una mujer, Hildemar estando parado observaba fijamente el cuadro pintado y en su mano izquierda sostenía un pañuelo rojo que lo apretaba cada vez más fuerte, Souta pudo espiar sin que se diera cuenta, pasando por su cabeza preguntas sobre el y las personas del cuadro pintado no tardo en segundos hasta que Hildemar hablo y dijo:

-Hildemar: Puedes salir de tu escondite pequeño Junge.

-Souta: Huh.

-Hildemar: Ven, te invito algo de beber.

-Souta: Oh, bu-bueno.

Estado sentado los dos juntos en cada silla, Hildemar había traído una bebidas de un color naranja con hielo, Souta pensaba que era alcohol ya que él no bebía esa clase de cosas, pero Hildemar corrigiéndolo, diciéndole que solo era bebidas de sabores, nada más, así ambos comenzando a platicar.

-Souta: Y bien, bueno, ¿qué más tendrá para nosotros?

-Hildemar: Oh, jijiji no te preocupes, eso se lo diré a ustedes, si….. Eso se los diré….. Haya.

-Souta: ¿Le pasa ago, por cierto no quiero ser preguntón pero, y ese pañuelo?

-Hildemar: …

-Souta: Eeee, ¿señor Hildemar?

Hildemar levantando su brazo y mostrando el pañuelo a Souta, él pudo ver una marca en él una especie de cruz negra entre cruzada en sí, sus puntas estaban dobladas en direcciones opuestas.

-Souta: ¿Y eso?

-Hildemar: Era de mi padre….. Él era un hombre de verdad y tuvo que sufrir un destino no correspondido.

-Souta: Huh, bien entiendo.

-Hildemar: No te sientas incomodo pequeño Junge, es una historia que siempre la recuerdo, es algo que me gustaría platicar… Algo que quiero.

-Souta: Bueno….. ¿Qu-que paso?

-Hildemar: …

-Souta: ….

Hildemar levantándose y yendo a la ventana mirando el cementerio que lo rodeaba, empezó a suspirar y con lo siguiente dijo:

-Hildemar: Lo recuerdo….. Lo recuerdo muy bien.

-Souta: ¿Eh?

-Hildemar: Junge, Pequeño Souta, ¿Sabes lo que es una guerra?

-Souta: Es….. Es algo trágico?

-Hildemar: ¿Y sabes lo que es la segunda guerra mundial?

-Souta: ¿Mu-mundial dices, pe-pero como que una mundial?

-Hildemar: *Suspiro*, fue hace mucho tiempo.

…..

14 de Febrero de 1940 (5 años antes del término de la seg. Guerra mundial)

Alemania-Berlin.

Una enorme casa en la cima de una colina, más grande que una mansión vivía una feliz familia, dueña de una corporación industrial, en ello su esposa y esposo los dos teniendo un lindo hijo de ocho años, ese niño tan pequeño era nada más que Hildemar, Hildemar tenía una mirada radiante y alegre la de un niño que simbolizaba la inocencia de ellos, su madre era cariñosa con el y su padre hombre orgulloso de su familia, siempre tenía a Hildemar en su brazo derecho co su fuerza pudiéndolo cargar hacia su cabeza, pero todo eso cambia tras una carta.

….

16 de Abril de 1940, casa de los Goldstein:

-¿?¿?¿?: Querido… Tú en verdad.

-¿?¿?¿?: No lo sé María, no puedo pero en la crisis que esta el país no hay elección.

-María: Alexander…

-Hildemar: Papá, ¡Papi!

-Alexandre: …..

-Hildemar: Ven, vamos a jugar…..

-Alexander: …. Si, vamos mi pequeño… Ven vamos a jugar.

-Hildemar: ¡Hurraaaaaaa~!

-María: ….

…...

21 de Abril de 1940, casa de los Goldstein:

-Alexander: Si…. Si…. Entiendo… Como usted diga Mi Führer… Si, adiós.

-María: Era…

-Alexander: Si… ¿Por qué?...

-María: No… No, no puede ser.

-Alexander: Esto para mí no tiene ningún sentido, Yo…. ¡Yo no soy ni seré parte de ellos, la Alemania que intentan resurgir no es nada más que la corrupción que quieren, el cambio surgido a la fuerza, la cobra de miles de víctimas y el sacrificio por una ilusión….. Una vil mentira.

-María: Gnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnghhhh.

-Alexander: Querida yo…

-María: No bayas, por favor ¡no bayas! *snif*

-Alexander: No hay opción, ellos quieren todo el apoyo posible…. No puedo dejar que algo les pase, el enemigo pronto se acercara.

María corriendo hacia su esposo y dándole un fuerte abrazo, María con sus lágrimas cayendo y pasando por sus mejillas, Alexander solo pudo dar un cálido abrazo y estando quieto, inmóvil, agarrando fuertemente a su esposa, estando solos en el salón de su casa temiendo el temor a lo que podría ocurrir.

-Hildemar: ¿Papá?

-Alexander: Huh.

-María: Ah.

-Hildemar: ¿Mamá?... Porque estas llorando.

-María: Oh… *Snif*….. Hildemar, mi tesoro…

-Alexander: ….

-Hildemar: ¿Mamá que pasa, porque lloras?, si me das un abrazo pues adelante no te preocupes, yo y Papá estaremos aquí contigo.

-María/Alexander: ¡Ah!

-Hildemar: ¿Uh?

-Alexander: ….

-María: … *Snif*

La familia estando en el salón, María abrazando fuertemente a su hijo Hildemar y su padre bajando la cabeza, entristeciéndose y sin dando ninguna explicación, aquella noche para Hildemar era confuso, pero para sus padre solo era más que un frio silencio entre ellos.

…..

5 Días despues, afuera de la casa de los Goldstein:

-Soldado: Que estén toda sus cosas listas sargento.

-Alexander: Si , ya me estoy preparando.

-María: ….

-Hildemar: Papá…

-Alexander: ….. Hildemar, ven aquí campeón.

-Hildemar: Oh, jajaja, Papá.

Estando con su hijo unos minutos más, le pasa a él una banda con el signo militar de su país, la insignia nazi, Alexander diciendo lo último a su hijo.

-Hildemar: Pa-Papá, esto es….

-Alexander: Si hijo, ya se, tenla pero quiero que lo recuerdes por una razón diferente, nunca lo agás por lo que quieren construir y en lo que quieren dominar, sino por la labor que hare y por la razón a la que tengo, esa razón…. Son ustedes, recuerda eso.

-Hildemar: Pa-Papá… *Snif*

-Alexander: Adiós, hijo mío…

Hildemar dándole un fuerte abrazo a su padre, sin soltarlo que su padre Alexander también no quería separarse de su hijo, abrazándolo también se fijó en su esposa por última ves y dejando a su hijo de lado fue hacia su esposa.

-María: Yo…. Yo…

Alexander dándole un abrazo acogedor, tibio y con todo su amor el dijo:

-Alexander: Cuídate amor, se que tu y Hildemar saldrán hacia adelante, si algún día llegan a atacar nuestro hogar… Huye…. Huye lo mas lejos que puedas, vete del país si es necesario, hacia el bosque… Nunca se atrevan a buscarme… Luchare, hare todo lo posible para volver con ustedes.

-María: *Snif*… Si, nosotros seremos fuertes….. Adiós esposo mío…. Adiós.

Alexander subiendo al vehículo militar, alzo su mano al aire y así despidiéndose por última vez, Hildemar no pudo ver a su pare por mucho tiempo, quizás nunca.

….

-Souta: E-entonces…. ¿Esa es la razón?

-Hildemar: Estas en lo correcto mi pequeño Junge….. Jamás… Jamás lo hare por un sueño de un maldito loco que manejo mi país, un país que llevaba su honor y gloria en la sangre, ¡una Alemania, una verdadera Alemania que nunca será derrumbada y por culpa de ese loco, Alemania lo perdió todo!….. Y con eso llaveándose a mis padres…

-Souta: Huh…..

-Hildemar: Nunca y jamás lo hare por esa razón… Si no será por mi padre, el un verdadero hombre, uno de lo que llevaba el verdadero honor, sangre y espíritu Alemán….

-Souta: ….. Entiendo.

-Hildemar: Oh, tranquilo pequeño Junge, la historia no termina aquí, aun no sabes cual fu el motivo de la pérdida de las personas más apreciadas a mi….. Y porque me convertí en esto.

-Souta: …

-Hildemar: ….. Bien, fue así.

Hildemar alejándose de la ventana y señalando un cuadro que estaba cubierto por una cortina, él se colocó en frente de ese cuadro y rasgo la cortina para ver la pintura, el último recuerdo que tiene del mismo como era antes y junto con sus padres.

-Souta: Huh….

…

5 de Marzo de 1945, Palacio de Bellevue Alemania-Berlin:

Estando en la casa tomada como cuartel general de los alemanes, Hildemar se encontraba junto con su madre María, ellos dos sentados en el salón esperando las órdenes de evacuación de algunos civiles hacia el extranjero, un comandante nazi pudo hacer esa solicitud a espalda del Führer, entre los seleccionados estaba la familia Goldstein, Hildemar siendo un buen niño esperaba tranquilamente sin que nadie sospechara, al estar en el palacio ellos dejaron su hogar ya ser destruida por una bomba oculta en un paquete dándole a un punto frágil haciendo que se derrumbara por completo, todo el persona, sirvientes y criadas pudieron salir del lugar entre ellos la familia, tras ese incidente y las catástrofes y crisis en Berlin, a punto de que Alemania fuera derrotara los enemigos se acercaban más y más.

La familia aun esperaba y esperaba, Hildemar había escuchado al igual que su madre de que su padre había vuelto de afuera, regresando a Berlin, la noticia se explicaba de que Alexander se dirigía justo al palacio, Hildemar al escuchar un vehículo militar afuera del palacio, estando alegre decidió levantarse y salir corriendo a ver a su padre, despues de cinco años de estar separados de su familia, corriendo por los pasillos, estando en unos cruzado se topó con la persona que más temía, le horrorizaba y lo odiaba, era sin duda el.

-Hildemar: ¡….!

-Hildemar: Aquella ves…..

-Souta: …

-Hildemar: Esa ves…. Desde que pude ver a ese tipo…. Fue cuando todo comenzó, fue cuando deje de ser yo mismo.

….

Hildemar, reaccionando con ira, lanzando una mirada llena de odio y conflicto, pero tan llena de temor, miedo y escalofrió, algo simplemente bizarro para un niño que tenía solo catorce años, el pudo verlo, noto algo mas en esa mirada, era un toque de brillo en sus ojos pero un poco, ago que noto en Hildemar, ya que los brazos de Hildemar no paraban de temblar, lo que hizo a la siguiente reacción.

-Hildemar: Tsk….. Usted.

-María: Hildemar, ¿¡Hildemar, donde estás?

-Hildemar: …

-María: Ah, ¡Hildemar que haces, porque estas solo aquí!

-Hildemar: …..

Esa persona se había ido en un instante, sin saber a dónde se fue, su madre agarrándolo de la mano lo llevo a el pasillo principal del palacio viendo que llegaban despues de lo mandado, Hildemar escabulléndose entre la gente pudo ver despues de tanto tiempo a su padre, su padre no se dio cuenta al principio pero cuando ya todo se despejaba Hildemar corrió hacia el y gritando:

-Hildemar: ¡Papá!

-Alexander: … Huh, esa voz.

-Hildemar: ¡Papá!

-María: ¡Alexander!

-Alexander: Oh, ustedes… Hi-Hildemar…. ¡María!

Era una conmovedora reunión, Alexander abrazando a su hijo despues de mucho y a su esposa igual, terminando juntos en un cuarto los tres.

Pasaron los meses hasta llegas a septiembre, tras ya todo lo sucedido el camión ya estaba secretamente listo para evacuar a los civiles restantes del palacio, los Goldstein fueron los últimos con un grupo tras unos cambios que no se podían solucionar, porque si fuera así ellos ya había salido del país hace meses atrás, su padre al estar informado le deseo lo mejor en el extranjero pero tras una interrupción alguien grito:

-¡Enemigooooooo!

-Alexander: Ah.

-Hildemar: Pa-Papá…

-Alexander: Ya, váyanse súbanse rápido al camión y lárguense lo más pronto posible, me tango que ir, adiós.

-María: No espera, ¡Alexander!

-Alexander: ¡Pronto volveré!

-Hildemar: Cuídate…. Padre… ¿Ah?

Hildemar pudo ver en el suelo un medallón, al verlo pudo reconocerlo al instante, era de su padre, dentro conlleva una foto familiar, Hildemar no dudo y al tomarlo corrió hacia su padre antes de que se fuera otra vez, su madre no se dio cuenta en nada y ella pensando que su hijo la perseguía corrió hacia la parte trasera, hacia el camión.

Pero todo eso era solo para alcanzar lo inevitable.

-Hildemar: ¡Papá, papá!

Hildemar se encontraba cerca de la entrada al palacio pero cada vez que se acercaba se escuchaba más y más los sonidos de los disparos y explosiones, estando ya al lado de la puerta pudo asomarse en una ventana que estaba cerca y fue cuando vio lo inesperado.

-Hildemar: … ¿Qué es esto?

….

-Hildemar: …

-Souta: ¿Hildemar?

…..

-Hildemar: ¿Pa-papá?, en donde estas…..

Horror, agonizo y muerte de algunos soldados tirados en el suelo, afuera en el palacio, tras un vistazo lo que pudo ver fue lo que hizo cambiar por completo.

-Hildemar: En donde estará…..

-Alexander: ….

-Hildemar: ¡…!

-Alexander: ….

-Hildemar: No… Papá.

-Alexander: …

-Hildemar: No, por favor no… Papá, ¡Papá!

Fue algo inolvidable, Hildemar pudo ver a su padre tirado en el suelo, muerto y con su cabeza que le escurría sangre al producto de una bala, tras estar Hildemar con las lágrimas en la ventana un soldado británico lo pudo interceptar pensando que era un soldado nazi, tras la alerte y sin dudar disparo llegándole al brazo derecho de Hildemar, adolorido y llorando por el dolor se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta trasera.

-Hildemar: *Jadeo* no, porque, porque Dios (Est es una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla, ¡nada de esto es real!)

Corriendo sin para, atrás de el los soldados disparaban a todo dar pero sin llegarle otro balazo, estado cerca de la puerta el pudo verla y saliendo de ahí de sorpresa ya había empezado los bombardeos al palacio, el pudo ver a su adre estando la a bordo del camión.

-Hildemar: ¡Mamaaaaaaa!

-María: Huh…. Ah, ¡Hildemar que haces aun ahí, que te paso en el brazo, rápido sube, sube!

-Hildemar: ¡Mamaaaaaaa!

-María: ¡Sube, rápido su….

-Hildemar: ¡….!

Había ocurrido lo que nunca podía pasar por la cabeza de Hildemar, la pérdida de su madre, esta ves una de las bombas había estallado justo en el camión, incluso entre el chofer y todos los ciudadanos que estaban a bordo, incluyendo a su madre, Hildemar se quedó quieto en medio del bombardeo y mirando de frente solo vio un vehículo desplazándose lentamente, ardiendo en llamas, sin ningún rastro de personas o de su madre, hasta que el camión se derrumba y Hildemar arrodillándose teniendo una mirada horrorizante e impactante, ya sin importar nada a su alrededor en esa situación, rodeado de explosiones y tiroteos por doquier hasta que un gran sonido, llegando a zumbar en los oídos de Hildemar hizo que volteara la cabeza a la derecha y lo último que vio fue un destello, despues todo se oscureció.

-Hildemar: ….

-¿?¿?¿?: Vamos… pinzas…. Máquina de electro shock…

-Hildemar: Ugh…. Uggh… Huh.

Recuperando la conciencia, Hildemar intentaba abrir los ojos y sentía todo su cuerpo frio y helado, no sentía ninguna extremidad y a la ves sentía como si estuviera al borde de la muerte y la vida, antes de solo escuchar y percibir la oscuridad lo último que escucho fue:

"Activen la máquina y el amuleto, que comience la operación de resucitación"

En ese mismo momento en donde estaba Hildemar era un laboratorio subterráneo, él estaba atado a una mesa de operación y alrededor del suelo había unos extraños círculos con marcas y objetos de rituales, arriba de él se encontraba un amuleto muy extraño y de una forma muy tenebrosa y satánica, al iniciar con la operación de los sujetos que eran unos científicos nazis, una gran maquina apareció, al activarse lanzo unos rayos eléctricos frente al amuleto y con eso el amuleto empezó a brillar de un color verde oscuro, un verde tan oscuro como el mal y la oscuridad pura, el amuleto lanzo un destello hacia la cabeza de Hildemar, así el despertando de golpe y reaccionando a sus sentidos, antes de caer de nuevo inconsciente y cegado por la luz del amuleto, lo único que pudo sentir antes de perder la conciencia fue dolor, solamente dolor.

**Capítulo 12**

**El señor de los Nigromantes**

-Hildemar: Agh, ¡aaaaahhhh!...

Desapareciendo el destello, Hildemar se encontró tirado en el suelo, sintiendo el cantar de los pájaros abrió los ojos y al levantarse se encontró al frete de su casa, no sabía de lo que pasaba y decidió entrar de todos modos, se encontró que la puerta estaba abierta, al tener miedo el agarrando el coraje necesario y entro a su hogar.

-Hildemar: ¡Halooooo, ¿Mamá, Papá?!... ¿Hay alguien?

Investigando de abajo hacia arriba se encontró que la casa estaba por completo vacía, estando atemorizado, Hildemar cada vez se confundía más y más, de repente sentía unos fuertes dolores de cabeza y al colocar una mano en ella pudo ver algo que lo sorprendió mucho, su piel era de otro color, al asustarse vio sus brazos y la palma de sus manos.

-Hildemar: ¿Qué….. Que está pasando aquí?... Por-Porque…

Al girar la cabeza a la derecha viso el espejo de sus padre el a ir haya, cada vez que más se acercaba más podía notar lo que era ahora, Hildemar paro en un instante estando a una distancia del espejo, solamente continuo caminando lentamente, atemorizado y horrorizado al ver lo que es, toda su piel era de otro color, parecía un muerto viviente, lo que a el reacciono:

-Hildemar: Aaaahh… ¡aaaaahhhh!... ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!... ¡¿Qué es lo que soy?!... un….. ¿Un zombi?

-¿?¿?¿?: Más bien un no muerto.

-Hildemar: Ah.

Hildemar al escuchar a alguien en el salón de la casa fue corriendo a ver, justo había una persona sentada ahí, un hombre adulto, de aspecto de un mayor, vistiendo un traje de gala, con un moño y guantes negros, traía un sombrero y un bastón de lujo y al mirar a Hildemar sus ojos eran completamente negros y sus pupilas era de un color amarillento, en el centro de esas pupilas se veía que eran los ojos de una bestia, de un demonio.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron formando una atmosfera muy pesada y fría, Hildemar estando sin habla el extraño hombre se paró, quitándose el sombrero se inclinó y dijo:

-"No pensé que eras tan joven pequeñuelo, la mayoría siempre son personas adultas o mayores"

-Hildemar: ¿Qui-quien es usted?

-"Jojojo, no te asustes muchacho, de seguro tienes muchas preguntas , tranquilo que todas serán contestadas"

El hombre extraño se paseaba en los pasillo de arriba y abajo, Hildemar mirándolo fijamente, algunas veces lo veía extraño ah el ya que se metía en un lugar y de repente aparecía detrás de Hildemar, causándole un gran susto.

-Hildemar: O-oiga, vasta de juegos, por favor díganme quien es usted.

-"… *Suspiro*, con gusto muchacho….. Tengo muchos nombres en todas las culturas del mundo."

-Hildemar: ¿Ah?

-"La parca, Kira, pero sobre todo, tu puedes llamarme como soy…. Viendo como soy, parentesco alguien que no soy…. Puedes notarlo en mis ojos bien claramente, niño….."

-Hildemar: ¡….!

-"Joven muchacho, te veo paralitico, ¿ocurre algo?"

-Hildemar: ¿Qué…. Que significa esto?

-"Hmhmhmhmhmph, oh bueno, que significa, que tú ya estás muerto eso es obvio, pero no vine aquí para ese asunto, si algo me trajo hacia ti, hizo en interrumpir mi trabajo ¿sabes?"

Ese extraño hombre camino lentamente hacia Hildemar, desapareciendo en una neblina oscura y apareciendo en frente de Hildemar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hildemar actuando con precaución, alejándose de el.

-Hildemar: ¡Ugh, ugh aaaaaaaaaa!

-"Observa muchacho…."

-Hildemar: Huh…

-"De seguro no crees que esto lo están utilizando ahora en ti~"

-Hildemar: Ah.

Hildemar pudo ver que era un amuleto muy extraño y terrorífico, emanando un aura verdosa oscura, al momento de verla Hildemar le dolía la cabeza en tan solo verla.

-Hildemar: ¿Q-Que es eso?...

"Algo que ya ase cientos de años estaba oculto….. Algo que no debían tocar, porque no vas a ver a fuera muchacho."

-Hildemar: Ugh….

Caminando suavemente, sujetándose de la pared ya por el terrible dolor de su cabeza, quiso abrir a puerta pero al tratar de salir de a casa más fuerte se volvía el dolor, ya al salir del hogar vio el mundo envuelto en algo inexplicable.

Todo el cielo, incluso la nubes resaltaban de otros colores, cada vez que resaltaban a Hildemar le dolía la cabeza, como si de una forma tenían una conexión con su alrededor y no tan solo eso todo alrededor de Hildemar cambiaba de unos colores oscuros, Hildemar ya no pudo aguantarlo más, estando arrodillado con un dolor tremendo, el pudo sentir como su cuerpo y cara eran cortados y así unos hilos salieron de la nada operando su rostro y cuerpo, le ardía y le quemaba, el dolor de su cabeza lo enloquecía hasta que solamente le quedo gritar de lo agonizante que era, antes de seguir sufriendo del dolor insaciable pudo darse cuenta de que todo esto solamente le pasaba más en su cabeza, dándose cuenta que lo que estaba viendo solo era producto de su imaginación.

"…."

Pero aquel hombre que estaba en la puerta no parecía ser producto de Hildemar, el caminando tranquilamente mientras que el mundo a su alrededor se distorsionaba cada vez más extrañamente, cambiando de muchos colores, estando detrás de Hildemar el solamente extendió su brazo izquierdo, portando en él, el mismo amuleto que estaba en el laboratorio.

-Hildemar: ¡Aaaaaah!

"…."

De un momento todo paro, el dolor, la distorsión, la agonizo, todo, Hildemar soltó un grito de dolor ya porque la mano del hombre se incrustó en la espalda de Hildemar.

-Hildemar: Aaaa… aaaaah….. Aagh.

"Ya es hora Hildemar"

-Hildemar: Co-Como…

"Las criaturas llaman."

-Hildemar: ….

"Te han dado otra oportunidad, con un regalo de mi parte, ¿quién pensaría que el amuleto escogería a este niño para ser compatible?

-Hildemar: ¿Q-Q-Quien es u-usted?

"….."

-Hildemar: …

El acercándose a Hildemar, susurrándole al oído, diciendo:

-"…. La muerte mi joven amigo….. Puedes llamarme así , ¿o no Hildemar Goldstein?... señor de los nigromantes."

-Hildemar: ¡….!

El mundo a su alrededor e torno completamente oscuro, sin existencia de lo que estaba antes incluso la casa, dando el toque final el amuleto se incrusto más al fondo de Hildemar, justamente en el corazón, toda esa oscuridad fue adsorbida rápidamente hacia el chico, Hildemar sin decir ninguna palabra al estar en contacto con semejante poder, el hombre ya conocido como la muerte se desvanece y se marcha, al momento Hildemar ve un destello de luz en tanta oscuridad siendo absorbida de una manera brutal, como una tormenta, esa luz se extendía cada vez más hasta que en un momento Hildemar abrió los ojos y se encontraba enfrente del amuleto, justamente en el laboratorio.

-Hildemar: ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!

"Si, ¡SIIIIIII!, jajajajajaja funciono, ¡la era de los nazis aun no acaba!"

-Hildemar: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh….!

El amuleto dejo de brillar del tono verde oscuro que tenía, la maquina se destruyó y el amuleto cayó al suelo sin ningún signo de poder, Hildemar quedando con los os abiertos y sin ningún signo de vitalidad, los científicos vieron en el panel de control las señales vitales que marcaban cero, pensando que al final solo fue un fracaso.

-Hildemar: …..

"… ¡MALDICIÓN!"

-Hildemar: …. Ugh.

"

"¿Huh?"

-Hildemar: Ugh… Ah.

**Capítulo 13**

**Estando más calmados, una visita inesperada**

Tras toda la historia contada por Hildemar, Souta solamente se quedó ahí sentado, sin decir nada, solamente lo vio y ya sabiendo lo que para el sería una razón del porque lo ayuda, pero Hildemar estando quieto, parado portando en su brazo derecho la banda de la insignia nazi, solamente vio el cuadro de sus padre, al verlo el volteo para ver a Souta y al final terminando su historia con los últimos párrafos.

-Hildemar: Al final me encontré despierto en ese laboratorio y solamente vi con mis ojos semi abiertos la cara de esos científicos, ellos mostraban una sonrisa con mucha éctasis y locura….. Despues de ahí no recuerdo nada, solamente sentía que mi cuerpo se liberaba de algo en que estaba atado y flotaba en el aire, sentí y pude ver con lo último que me quedaba de consiente fue que yo emanaba una aura poderosa de un color verde oscuro, sentía como la maldad corría por mi sangre, de ahí salieron dos grandes cráneos a mi lado.

-Souta: ¿Y qu-que fue lo que paso?

-Hildemar: ….. No me acuerdo bien, pero despues todo el sector, incluso detrás en donde estaba ellos estaba manchado, por todos lados…. De sangre, solamente mire y a lo único que reaccione fue al pánico y miedo, el resto ya es otra cosa.

-Souta: ….

-Hildemar: Hmph, yo no quiero ver a otros más sufrir, pero….. ¿Qué puede hacer alguien como yo, haciendo un acto de bondad, portando toda la maldad de este mundo?

-Souta: No deberían haber muchas diferencias solo por ser de lados diferentes.

-Hildemar: ¿Ah?

-Souta: Aunque algunos hayan nacido en el mal o ser destinados a un cruel destino no significa mucho si tus ves ese destello de luz en las sombras, justo ahí en tú cabeza y en tu corazón.

-Hildemar: ¿La luz…?

-Souta: Quizás suene incoherente y estúpido, ya que solamente soy un niño, pero a lo que intento decir es que tu….. Aunque no me as dicho las razones del porque as escogido en ayudar y ser alguien bueno, porque mucha gente cambia al sufrir unas decisiones como esas, incluso algunos han llegado a odiar el destino que les fue otorgado, pero tu te mantuviste firme y seguiste derecho, jejeje, creo que me equivoque, bueno todos lo hacen es solo un error que cometemos, al pensar en lo que me dijiste…. Creo que ya no te veo como un extraño o enemigo, sin ofender…..

-Hildemar: Huh…. Hmph, aun no me creo lo que acabas de decir, solamente eres un niño y has aprendido cosas como esas, jeje, gracias por el alago…. Y bueno, ¿no quieres tomar otro vaso Souta?... Y ustedes chicas ¿quieren uno también?

-Souta: ¿Eh?...

Volteándose para ver la puerta, Souta pudo captar dos miradas que espiaban entre la puerta, dándose cuenta de que eran solamente Magmi y florecia.

-Souta: …. ¿Eh?

-Florecia: Ah…

-Magmi: Oh rayos….

-Souta: Chicaaaaass~, ¿Qué hacen aquí mironas?

-Magmi: N-Nada, yo… Bueno.

-Florecia: Jijii, en realidad no-nosotras estábamos….

Ambas alejándose y mirando para otro lado, ya al saber que las habían captado de haber espiado a ambos, posiblemente ellas habían escuchado toda la historia de Hildemar.

Al final ambas entraron y al estar incomodas con la situación se quedaron en tomar un vaso muy disimuladamente.

-Hildemar: Así que…. Díganme, ¿ustedes igual lo escucharon?

-Florecia: …..

-Magmi: …. Si.

-Florecia: Magmi….

-Souta: …

-Florecia: De verdad, lo lamento si lo juzgamos mal señor Hildemar.

-Souta: Bueno, ellas lo…

-Hildemar: Descuida, no digas nada mi joven Junge…

-Souta: ¿Huh?

-Hildemar: Porque… ¿Quién se molestaría con una chica tan ardiente reluciente, teniendo la apariencia de una bella rosa?

Hildemar acercándose a Magmi, el tomando su mano y arrodillándose ante ella, abrazando su mano apasionadamente, que Magmi se sonroja a tal punto de ser demasiado, al final empuja a Hildemar y se queda en el aire estando distancia de el.

-Magmi: ¡O-Oiga, ya sabemos que es lo que le paso y es triste, pero no es para que lu-luego venga a hacer lo mismo conmigo otra vez!

-Souta: Eeeeee….

-Floreia: Jajajaja.

-Hildemar: jeje, no se ponga así pequeña rosa del campo, usted ya sabe que soy un caballero dispuesto a su doncella y ese soy yo a su disposición.

-Magmi: *Sonrojada* … Ya cállese.

-Jonathan: Oh, ahí están.

-Hildemar: Jonathan.

-Souta: Oh, es el chico lobo, o ¿un perro?

-Jonathan: Pero que descaro de su parte señor.

-Hildemar: Tranquilo Jonathan, ¿a qué vienes?

-Jonathan: Oh, mis disculpas, ya está listo el fuego en la chimenea Hildemar-sama.

-Hildemar: Fascinante, muchas gracias Jonathan, ya te puedes ir.

-Souta: Disculpa señor Hildemar, ellos son de tu familia.

-Hildemar: Todos a su paso joven junge, cuando lleguemos a donde vamos ahora él te lo dirá, por hora apaguemos este fuego de esta chimenea, a donde vamos ahora es mas cálido y acogedor, vamos.

Por educación Souta y sus amigas fueron caminando con Hildemar al salón al que los llevaba, caminando un buen rato ya por ser un castillo, pasaron por un pasillo en donde las ventanas iluminaban con la luz de la luna, ellos pudieron ver a Jonathan más adelante y pudieron ver como el cambiaba de aspecto repentinamente con la luz de la luna y de nuevo al pasar por las sombras, de un chico con e pelo, oreas y colas de un perro a los de un lobo, tiñéndolo de un blanco muy brilloso.

-Souta: Oiga Hildemar, de verdad ¿el que es, un perro o lobo?

-Hildemar: ….

-Magmi: Me parece extraño como cambia tan repentinamente, en cuestiones de segundos con tan solo al pasar en la luz.

-Hildemar: Él tampoco tuvo una vida fácil al principio, incluso teniendo esos poderes.

-Florecia: ¿Poderes?

-Hildemar: Si, fueron otorgados por su padre adoptivo, Jonathan y su hermana crecieron y se criaron en un clan de licántropos, ellos son solamente hombre y mujer perro, se puede notar por su hermana.

-Florecia: Su hermana….. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Magmi: Hana, se lama Hana.

-Souta: Esperen…. Entonces ellos no son…

-Hildemar: No mi junge, no lo son….. Lamentablemente ellos no quieren que sepan de su pasado, pero como ya sabes nuestro propósito, no le veo nada para que los conozcas a ellos dos, no se lo digan a nadie y menos a ellos.

-Souta: Ugh, bueno….

-Hana: …..

Hana escondida detrás de una armadura, uno de los tantos adornos del castillo como alfombras de los pasillo y salones, muebles, basillas, as armaduras, los cuadros de pintura y uno que otra joyería.

Ella pudo escuchar todo lo que dieron, estando con la mirada fija en los tres jóvenes visitantes, ella sale detrás de la armadura y corre sin ser detectada con un sigilo, yéndose por otra dirección al mismo salo que ellos se dirigían, mientras que pasillo por pasillo, llegaron al salón en donde iban a estar, Hildemar les tenia preparado un tema de que hablara, Souta y sus amigas.

-Hildemar: Uff, bien siéntanse cómodos.

-Souta: ¿Acaso no tiene trampas ni nada por el estilo?

-Hildemar: No las necesito teniendo a mi gran y fiel sirviente Bangor y a mis chicos.

-Magmi: Por cierto, disculpe por esta pregunta, será incomoda pero….. ¿Por qué tiene ese peinado tan alborotado?

-Hildemar: Oh, bueno meine schöne Rose (mi bella rosa) yo ya les dije sobre Bangor, el es una creación mía, este castillo cuenta con laboratorios como armería, biblioteca y demás, hay uno arriba en el tejado, y bueno la historia es asi, como me fui de Alemania utilice mis poderes para un buen uso, no me iba ir sin mi familia.

-Florecia: ¿….?

-Souta: ¿Sus padres?... Pero que no ya estaban….

-Hildemar: Por eso utilice mis poderes para un buen uso práctico, estuve desarrollando mis poderes por cinco años, oculto del mundo entero, hasta que pude desarrollar la habilidad de a comunicación de los muertos.

-Souta: Ah…..

-Magmi: ¿Mu-Muertos?

-Hildemar: No deberían de sorprenderse, pero para mi… Fue un momento muy alegre….. Pude ver de nuevo a mis padres, pero solo fue por un momento, solamente manejo la magia oscura, la magia como la del bien es un tabú prohibido para mi, asi mientras desarrollaba lo nuevo que tenia ,pude lleva a todos hasta aquí.

-Souta: Un momento… No me diga que…..

-Hildemar: Si…

-Magmi: ¿To-Toda su familia, incluso familiares y abuelos están enterrados afuera?

-Hildemar: …. Si~

-Florecia: Ah…. Wow.

-Hildemar: Bueno, este Castillo fue construido por mi, claramente hecho con mis poderes~, pasando los días yo algunas veces estaba en mi hogar justo acá, tenia que tener a alguien a cargo, así que en vez de buscar a alguien ya por mi aspecto, porque no crear uno, tuve que romper las reglas.

-Souta: …

-Hildemar: Suena feo, pero solo era el principio de lo que tenía, con mis poderes y algo de ciencia cree las partes necesarias para Bangort en el laboratorio, ya todo listo lo subí al tejado exterior y con un conjuro invoque una tormenta eléctrica, junto con mis poderes lo canalice, pero en ese momento solamente vi un destello de luz y al final desperté en un mesón del laboratorio…. En frente de mi estaba lo que había creado, más tarde como ahora es el, Bangort .

-Souta: Y….

-Hildemar: ¿El pelo?... Bueno…. Cuando me bi en el espejo despues de una ducha… Lo único que hice fue gritar por todo el castillo… Pero en fin, a final me acostumbre y me quedo agradando~

-Magmi: …. Bien (Eso fue raro al final)

-Jonathan: Hildemar-sama.

-Hildemar: Oh, Jonathan, que bueno verte.

-Jonathan: Aquí tiene su té.

-Souta: …

-Magmi: ….

-Florecia: …..

-Jonathan: ¿mmm?

-Hildemar: Oh, Jonathan, ellos ya saben todo, ya no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Jonathan: Oh, muy bien señor, es bueno oírlos y disculpen por el principio, al lanzarme hacia ustedes…. Bueno….

-Souta: Descuida, sin resentimientos.

-Magmi: No te preocupes~.

-Florecia: Tu tranquilo, jiji.

-Jonathan: Bien, bueno adiós~

-Hildemar: Es un buen chico.

Jonathan retirándose de la sala feliz y contento, la luz de una de las ventanas ilumino a Jonathan, era la luz de la luna llena haciendo que el pelaje de Jonathan cambiara nuevamente por unos segundos, volviendo a las sombras del castillo pudo volver a tener el color de su pelaje nuevamente, al final Jonathan habré la puerta y se va.

-Souta: Miren, otra vez ocurrió lo mismo.

-Hildemar: Pues verán…. Como les dije, ya es hora de contarles a tanto esa duda, solo les diré una cosa, Jonathan es el responsable de si el quiere o no de decir la verdad, no es mi incumbencia, pues el es…

-Hana. Alguien maldecido.

-Souta/Magmi/Florecia: Ah.

-Hana: Mi hermano es un perro con la maldición de un hombre lobo.

-Hildemar: ….

De sorpresa Hana, la hermana menor de Jonathan aparece frente a los demás, estando en el piso de arriba, baja las escaleras para hablar de ese tema, pero no a confesar todo lo de su hermano, tan solo acompañar a Hildemar en lo que tendrá que decir.

-Souta: … Raro.

-Hana: ¡No hables así del!

-Souta: ¡Huy….!

-Hildemar: Tranquilízate Hana, por favor podrías…

-Hana: ¡Hildemar-sama, ¿como puede decir esas cosas sobre mi hermano despues de todo?, yo no daría mucha confianza aunque ya saben la causa de ayudarlos!

-Hildemar: …..

-Florecia: pssss….. *Chicos mejor callados, esto se ba a poner feo*

-Hildemar: Hana…

-Hana: Huh…..

-Hildemar: Sé que en lo que veo en ti es ahora preocupación, sé que son hermanos…. Entiendo que te pongas así.

-Hana: Pero… Por favor…. Señor, de verdad no quiero que….

-Hildemar: …..

-Hana: Ah… Perdón por mi comportamiento, yo…..

-Hildemar: No te preocupes…

Hildemar parándose de su silla, camino hacia Hana y estando en frente de ella la miro a los ojos y le acaricio la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Hana: ¿Se-Señor?

-Hildemar: Dije que no te preocupes, no era mi intención.

-Hana: …..

Hildemar tomándola de la mano y besándola siguió mirándola, serrando los ojos y diciendo:

-Hildemar: "Vergeben" (Perdóname) Hana, lo siento mucho….

-Hana: …. No importa ya señor, solo que el es mi hermano…. Mi única familia.

-Hildemar: "Es wird nicht passieren" (No volverá a ocurrir)

-Hana: "Es geht mir gut, ich danke Ihnen sehr für Ihre Liebe meines Herrn"

(Ya estoy bien, muchas gracias por su cariño mi señor)

-Magmi: ¿Qué estarán diciendo?

-Souta: No lo sé pero creo que ya está todo perdonado, jeje.

Hildemar besa la frente de Hana por toda la preocupación que la hizo pasar por hablar de su hermano a Souta, Hana se secaba las lagrimas que había sacado por lo preocupante de Jonathan y al final ambos se devolvían a las sillas.

-Magmi: Hmph…..

-Hildemar: ¿Eh?...

-Hana: …..

-Magmi: ….

-Hildemar: ¡Ah!, n-no es nada "meine rosa" (mi rosa) solo qu-que ella es alguien de la familia, n-no se ponga celosa!

-Mami: ¿¡Ah!? *Sonrojada*

-Florecia: ….. ¿Qué?

-Souta: No entendí….

-Hildemar: Y-Yo solo tendré ojos para usted mi dulce pastel y…

-Magmi: ¡Deja de decir tonterías!

-Hildemar/Souta/Florecia/Hana: ¡Aaaaaahhh!

Florecia emanaba una llamas en su cabeza, literalmente, sus halas de hada flameaban un fuego intenso y caluroso, la silla quemándose hasta incinerarse, ella vio fijamente a Hildemar con sonrojes y enfurecimiento, volando encima de el y fijado la mirada hacia otro lado, pareciéndole que solo el jugaba con ella, como una especie de broma.

-Magmi: ¡Sabia que esto solo era una broma, y-ya deje de jugar conmigo y mejor cuéntennos de lo ocurrido, hmph!

-Hildemar: ¿Eh?

Hana: Jajajaja, muy bien, bueno, parece que esto no esta llegando a un lugar o sentido, vengan les contare.

-Souta: Oh, bueno.

-Hana: Verán, lo que dice Hildemar sobre que somos unos chicos perro o como sea… La verdad es que somos inugamis.

-Souta: ¿Inu que?

-Florecia: ¿En serio?, ya me extrañaba mucho de ustedes, entonces….

…..

*Los Inugamis son unas criaturas de la mitología japonesa con apariencia de perro que actúan como guardianes de su amo. Antiguamente se decía que para crear uno de estos inugami había que enterrar un perro hasta el cuello y había que ponerle comida, pero sin que pudiera alcanzarla. Durante el proceso, el amo le dice al perro que su sufrimiento (el del perro) no es más grande que el suyo (el del amo). Cuando el perro muere, se transforma en inugami y se deja la comida como ofrenda, cosa que hace obediente al espíritu.

Se dice que los inugami-mochi (amos del inugami) son bendecidos con buena suerte y éxito en la vida, pero a cambio les cuesta mucho encontrar pareja.*

…

-Souta: ¿Tu sabes de ellos?

-Florecia: Pues ya me extrañaba mucho, Souta ellos son japoneses.

-Souta: ¿….?

Hana: Ella tiene razón, yo y mi hermano no somos parte de la familia de sangre de Hildemar-sama, somos japoneses y nuestro deber es proteger a nuestro señor.

-Souta: Un momento, si son japoneses, ¿Cómo que tu hermano es mitad lobo?

-Hana: …. Bueno, no quiero contar, pero ya les dije que es una maldición y…..

El habla de Hana fue brutalmente interrumpido cuando un gran estruendo sacudió la puerta del salón, todos alertados y sorprendidos se fiaron en la puerta cuando sonó otra vez el estruendo, a la tercera la puerta se rompe en pedazos y en ella sale volando Bangort, rozando por el suelo hasta los pies de Hildemar, el impactado ve el estado de Bangort y al ver que se encontraba estable, fue corriendo hacia el caos que se estaba provocando la situación, Hana pudo sentir que más allá de la puerta sintió la presencia de su hermano Jonathan, lo que la alerto y persiguió a Hildemar.

-Souta: ¡Oigan!...

-Magmi: Oh no, esto es malo.

-Florecia: ….. Ah.

-Souta: ¿Qué pasa Florecia?, dinos.

-Florecia: Es el.

-Magmi: No, son ellos, lo siento mas adelante, Souta concéntrate y siente.

-Souta: …, ¡No!... Ellos.

-Florecia: Souta…

-Magmi: Ya es hora…..

-Souta: … ¿Bangort?

-Bangort: Ggaaaaff, vayan.

-Souta: ¡Escobaaaaaa!  
>La escoba apareció en la puerta del segundo piso, volando hacia llegar a la mano de Souta y el montándola, sus amigas se fueron al invocador, aun así los tres estando en atuendos y trajes volaron hacia el caos que se estaba provocando, dirigiéndose justo hacia adelante.<p>

-Souta: ¡Bifon, Christopher!

**Capítulo 14**

**Jonathan Goldstein, el señor de los licántropos.**

-Hildemar: *Jadeo* ….. Jonathan.

-Hana: Por favor, mi hermano…. ¡Espéreme Hildemar-sama!

-Hildemar: Huh Hana, bien vamos.

-Souta: ….

-Mami: Vamos, hay que llegar antes que ellos.

-Florecia: Por lo menos ver que está pasando realmente.

-Souta: No se preocupen tanto chicas, ya estamos llegando.

Volando por otro pasillo y sintiendo cada vez más el poder que venía de aquel lugar, Souta pudo llegar antes de Hildemar, una biblioteca destruida y todo el polvo levantado en el aire, se notaba los rasos de que había una batalla, tras ver de lugar a lugar pudo ver a Jonathan, estando de rodillas y con la ropa bastante rasgada y sucia.

-Souta: ¡Ah, oye!

-Jonathan: Ugh, chicos…

-Souta: Jonathan, ¿puedes moverte?

-Jonathan: Te-Tengan cuidado, no pude por mucho.

-¿?¿?¿?: JAJAJAAJAJAJA….

-Souta: ¡….!

-¿?¿?¿?: Bueno amigo, que tenemos aquí…

-Magmi: Maldición, ¡Ustedes!

-Bifon: Jejejejeje, ya paso un buen tiempo de no verlos.

-Christopher: No entiendo las ordenes de mi señor y porque le ordeno a Rumia que los mandara acá, pero ya me cansaba de no tener a mi saco de boxeo.

-Souta: Tu….. ¡Maldito, no te creas porque me diste una paliza la vez que peleamos!

-Christopher: ¡Ja, solamente fue una prueba, de verdad ahora quiero ansiosamente acabar con tu existencia.

-Bifon: Buju~, que triste para ti Christopher pero esto ya tenemos que acabarlo, adiós…. Mocoso.

-Souta: A no, ¡Ni creas, "Spell card-Fire…

-Hildemar: ¿Porque tanto ruido?

-Bifon: ¡¿Que?!

Hildemar aparece en el acto, un cráneo gigante de llamas verdes se atraviesa con el proyectil de Bifon, anulando y destruyéndolo, así impidiendo su ataque, junto con Hildemar Hana sale corriendo hacia su hermano con un botiquín de curaciones.

-Bifon: …

-Hildemar: ….

-Christopher: Oh….. Jeje… Jajaja… Jajajajajajajajaja.

-Bifon: Sierra….. ¡TU BOCA CHRISTOPHER!

-Hildemar: Cuanto tiempo de no verte MALDITO DESGRACIADO.

-Bifon: Ugh… Jejeje, igualmente digo señorito.

-Souta: ¿Ah?

-Magmi/Florecia: ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

-Christopher: Wow, años sin verte, aun me debes una.

-Bifon: Por tu culpa, tengo que usar esta mascara, jajajajajaja, ya me las pagaras niñato.

-Souta: Pero….. ¿Hildemar?

-Hildemar: Luego se los explico, por ahora detengamos a estos tipos.

-Souta: Huh, si.

-Bifon: Bien, jajajajaja, basta de parloteo "Dream break-Dark ilussion"

-Hildemar: ….

Bifon lanzando un destello de luz violeta por toda la biblioteca, segando y aturdiendo a los chicos, Souta Hildemar pudieron cubrirse y no ser afectados por la spell card de Bifon, mientras que Jonathan y las chicas estando de rodillas y en poder moverse ni ver con claridad, habían perdido el sentido de la visión clara, el sentido del tacto en que los rodeaba.

-Magmi: Uagh, n-no veo nada, no puedo mover mis piernas.

-Florecia: La, ca-cabeza me da vueltas, no puedo ver claramente, todo se mueve de lado a lado.

-Souta: Chicas tranquilas, quédense en donde están, "Spell card-Fire Blade"

-Hildemar: Espera Souta, no te apresures…

-Bifon: Oh, jajajajajaja, pues ven, si quiere ser el voluntario, pues dame tu mejor golpe niño.

-Hildemar: "Nigromants magic…..

-Bifon: ¿Eh?

-Hildemar: Head of Satan"

-Christopher: Huh…. ¡Bastardo!

Hildemar extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia Bifon y Christopher, de ella la magia oscura verdosa tomaron forma y así formando la cabeza de una criatura, teniendo la cabeza un enorme tamaño de color rojo, ojos negros y pupilas rojas, cuernos muy largos y filosos y unos colmillos que podían arrancar todo, esa cabeza grito con mucha fuerza así destruyendo la spell card de Bifon y causándole daño a ambos que estaban en frente de Hildemar.

-Bifon: Aaaaaaaahhhhh….

-Christopher: ….. Mal-Maldito…

-Souta: ¡Ah! (¿De verdad, es así de fuerte?)

-Christopher: Jejeje, esa es una de las dos más fuertes que tienes enano, espero ero n ansias la otra.

-Souta: ¿Qué?

-Hildemar: Souta, desactiva tu spell card y vuela con tu escoba hacia un lugar seguro, llévate a Jonathan, a Hana y a tus amigas fuera de aquí, yo me encargo, no podre por mucho pero are que ganes tiempo.

-Bifon: Oh noooooooo, jajajaja ¡ESO NO!

-Jonathan: ¡Gaaaaaaahhhgg!

-Hildemar: ¡Jonathan! ... ¡Maldito!

-Souta: Huh, no están.

-Hildemar: Ugh, maldición, Jonathan…. ¿Ah?

Bifon y Christopher habían desaparecido, con ello llevándose a Jonathan, Hildemar intento localizarlos con su magia y al parecer estaban en el salón principal en donde Souta se había encontrado con Hildemar.

-Hildemar: Listo, ¡Vamos Souta!  
>-Souta: Chicas.<p>

-Magmi/Florecia: Si.

-Hana: Ahí voy.

Todos yendo rápidamente hacia el salón, Hana se debutó por un momento y viendo en un sitio de la biblioteca con una mirada aterradora y de susto, tapándose la boca con sus manos y quedando de rodillas, Hildemar viendo a Hana en donde ella estaba mirando, pudo notar a lo que ella vio, el colocando la misma expresión y caminando hacia la dirección en donde el veía noto el collar que llevaba Jonathan, Souta al darse cuenta despues de pensar, solo para el significaba que Jonathan sin ese collar era sumamente malo, las chicas recordando de que el chico tenía una maldición ya no hubo mas duda y fueron lo mas rápido posible.

-Hildemar: ¡Rápido, no hay tiempo!….

-Souta: Hildemar.

-Hana: No, no, no…

-Mami: …..

-Florecia: Hana….

-Hildemar: Si no llegamos antes de lo ocurrido… ¡ESTO SE PONDRA PEOR DE LO QUE ESTA, EL TERROR….. EL TERROR PUEDE COMENZAR!

-Souta: Ah… Bien, no más dudas del todo, ¡vamos a detenerlos ahora, justo en este momento!

Volando a toda prisa, pasillo tras pasillo, recuadros, vasijas, muebles, cortina, se movía de lado a lado cuando Souta y los demás pasaban a toda prisa,, llegando al lugar nada más se encontraron con Jonathan tirado en el suelo boca abajo, todo el salón era diferente, alrededor de todo, los muebles, escalones y barandillas del salón estaban destruidos por completo y arriba en el techo, las ventanas de cristal estaban destruidas por completo, viendo asi a Christopher y Bifon.

-Hildemar: ¡Jonathan!...

-Souta: Tsk , maldición.

-Christopher: Que se diviertan….. *En verdad se divertirán* Jajajajajajaja.

-Bifon: Jajajaja, bien es todo por ahora, querido niño as tu trabajo.

-Hana: No…..

-Hildemar: ¡Jonathan, respondeme … Ah!  
>-Jonathan: …<p>

-Hildemar: ¿Jonathan?

-Jonathan: Ugh… ¡Grrraaaaaahhhh!

Una gran onda expansiva acabo por mandar a volar a Hildemar hacia los chicos, reaccionando rápidamente Hildemar se detiene con sus poderes y manteniéndose firme.

-Souta: Pe-Pero….

-Hana: No otra vez… No… ¡No hermano!

-Jonathan: ¡Grrrrraaaaaahhhhh…. Aaaaahhhh!

Una poderosa aura rodeaba a Jonathan, la luz de la luna llena brillaba sobre el, esa aura tonándose de un color blanco brillante, empezando a elevar a Jonathan por encima del piso, los ojos cambiaron de un intenso color azul tapándolo por completo, hasta no ver las pupilas de el, tomando otra forma física, la ropa de Jonathan empezó a romperse a pedazos hasta quedar completamente desnudo, el pelo blanco de Jonathan empezaba a crecer descontroladamente cubriendo sus brazos, piernas, espalda, todo y su cuerpo se deformo cambiando de tamaño, sus músculos se endurecían y crecían, Hana no soportaba ver lo qu le pasaba a su hermano, sus hermano tomo otra forma de su cara, su nariz y mandíbula se deformaban, corriéndose hacia adelante, su cola se alargaba y sus pies se extendían, terminando con su transformación de licántropo el aura se extendió, desapareciendo como un destello, al terminar todo solamente vieron a una criatura ante sus ojos, Hana colocándose de rodillas y su bello rostro cubriéndose de sus lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y caían entre sus mejillas, sus hermano se había convertido en un hombre lobo, midiendo más de lo normal, descomunalmente era muy alto a lo que era teniendo su forma normal, mostrando una enorme diferencia, ya no era Jonathan y Hildemar lo miro con seriedad a toda la situación, solamente Jonathan miro hacia arriba y aulló la luna.

-Hildemar: ….. ¿Jonathan?

-Jonathan: ¡….!

-Souta: Huh.

-Jonathan: ¡Grrrraaaaaa!

-Souta: ¡Ah, cuidado Chicas!

la vos ya no era de él, el rugido que había sonado de Jonathan ya convertido en una gran bestia era solamente de un animal, lanzándose contra Souta y sus amigas.

-Magmi: ¡…!

-Florecia: ¡No!

-Souta: ¡Magmi, a un lado!

-Hana: ¡Basta hermano!

Hana lanzándose contra su hermano ya convertido en bestia, dándole un fuerte cabezazo hacia él, alejándolo de os chicos.

-Souta: Ah, Hana.

-Hildemar: ¡Corran!

-Jonathan: ¡Grrraaaaaahhhh!

Saliendo del salón, separándose y yendo a distinta partes, Souta y sus amigas volaron hacia afuera del salón, directamente hacia arriba mientras que Hildemar y Hana por una de las puertas de segundo piso, Jonathan estando en su modo licántropo capto más la presencia de Souta encima de el, dando un sato leve pudo alcanzarlos y tomándolo del pie Souta perdió la coordinación y equilibrio de la escoba.

-Souta: ¡¿Qué?!

-Jonathan: Grrrr.

Balanceándose de un lado a otro estando fuera del castillo, por el tejado y la torres, Jonathan pudo sostenerse con su otra mano del abrigo de Souta, no podía aguantar más el peso y se iba a estrellar con las torres, las chicas estando de vuelta al invocador de la muñeca izquierda de Souta, el tubo que pedir ayuda y siendo la primera tomando un aire y sacando un frito de valentía, Magmi sale y da una patada bastante fuerte en el hocico de Jonathan, sacándolo de la escoba.

-Souta: *Jadeo*…. Gracias Magmi… ¿Florecia?

-Florecia: ….

-Souta: ¡Florecia!

-Magmi: No te gustaría entrar ahí Souta, está muy aterrada, desde que vio cómo se transformaba Jonathan, pude sentir como le latía el corazón.

-Souta: Florecia….. ¡Ah!... Oh no…

-Magmi: Déjame consolarla, por favor resiste un poco, tal ves Hildemar ya viene.

-Souta: Bien, vuelve Magmi.

-Magmi: Si…

-Jonathan: ¡Grrrr!... ¡Hyaugh!

Saliendo una estatua de una gárgola de la nada, golpeando a Jonathan por la espalda, despues de que se desvaneciera todo el polvo, volteándose, era Bangort que se había recuperado de lo anterior y junto con el Hildemar y Hana se encontraban juntos.

-Souta: ¡Bangort, chicos!

-Hildemar: Despues de algunos ajuntes en los daños y en su cerebro bastaría para detener esto, Jonathan…. ¡Despierta!

-Jonathan: ….

-Bangort: ¡Grraaaahhhh!

-Souta: (Esto no es bueno….. Ese poder, ahora que lo siento…. No, no estamos listos para esto, aun, con razón Florecia está muy aterrada, esa aura que recorre en Jonathan en este momento es de una bestia despiadada) Sera mejor que nos alejemos un poco chicas.

-Magmi: …. Bien.

-Florecia: ….. Souta.

-Souta: Ah, Flo-Florecia, tranquila….. No te preocupes, saldremos de esta.

-Florecia: Ten cuidado… Por favor.

-Souta: (Siento su tristeza) Si, te lo aseguro.

Bangort lanzándose contra Jonathan, ambos dando un gran impacto cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos soportando toda clase de fuerza y resistencia, en un momento inesperado el hocico de Jonathan comenzó a brillar, e no notarlo Bangort Jonathan abre su boca en la cara de Bangort y lanza una clase de energía azulada pero poderosa, Bangort sufriendo el daño es lanzado ´por los aires hasta chocas con una de las torres del castillo.

-Bangort: …..

-Hildemar: …..

-Souta: (Es más poderosos de lo que pensé) ugh….

-Jonathan: …

-Magmi: No…. ¿Qué es lo que hará Hildemar?

-Hildemar: …

-Jonathan: ….

-Hildemar: Detente….. Perro malo.

-Jonathan: ¡Grrrr!

Dando una Mirada seria y fría hacia Jonathan, Hildemar solo caminaba hacia Jonathan y estando consiente de la situación, el tranquilamente solo se acercaba a el, cada bes as cerca la ira de Jonathan aumentaba, no parar de gruñir hasta que su poderes envolvía a Jonathan, estando ambos de frente Hildemar liberando su aura de no muerto, envolviéndose en su aura maligna, un todo de un verde oscuro, estando en el aire, la tención bajo la luna llena envolviendo el entorno con una atmosfera intensa, solamente los demás limitándose a ver.

-Souta: Ugh…. Bien, chicas.

-Magmi: No te preocupes, por ahora vayamos a un lugar seguro.

-Florecia: Tengan cuidado…..

-Jonathan: …

-Hildemar: ¿A dónde crees que miras?

-Jonathan: ¡Hiak!

-Hildemar: ….

-Jonathan: ¡Grrrraaaaaa!

-Hildemar: Huh.

Lanzándose en frente de Hildemar, el estando quieto con una mirada desafiante y sin temor agarro la cabeza de Jonathan y de su mano una extraña niebla verde envolvió a Jonathan manteniéndolo en el aire, Hildemar teniendo el control lanzo con toda fuerza a Jonathan hacia el cementerio familiar, chocando con las lapida, lapida tras lapida hasta frenar su choque impactando con la estatua que estaba en el centro del cementerio, estando en el suelo, Jonathan tumbado por completo sin señal alguno.

-Hildemar: ….

-Souta: ¿N-No necesita nada y si puede detenerlo?

-Magmi: Souta mantengámonos lejos por ahora, es muy peligroso.

-Souta: ….

-Magmi Sera mejor que…

-Souta: ¡Hana, acompáñame, debemos ayudar!

-Magmi: ¿Ah?, ¡Oye no seas terco y regresa, no me agás salir del invocador!

-Hana: Espérame.

Subiendo la escoba y volando a toda prisa, Hana y Souta estarían dispuesto a estar con Hildemar, tras llegar al cementerio se acercaron rápidamente al centro donde estaban Jonathan y Hildemar, pero un suceso inoportuno se había cruzado a mitad de camino, Souta frenando de golpe acurrucándose del dolor.

-Souta: ¡Agh!

-Florecia: ¡So-Souta!

-Magmi: ¡Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?!

-Hana: ¿Estas bien…..?

-Souta: Mi cuerpo, mi cu-cuerpo, me quema, mis latidos de mi corazón resonaron en mi cabeza, ¿acaso escuche un ave?

-Hana: ¿….?

-magmi: …..

-Souta: N-No importa, vamos.

-Hildemar: ….

-Jonathan: …. ¡Grrrr!

-Hildemar: Hmph.

-Souta: ¡Hildemar!

-Hildemar: Oh, ¿que hacen aquí, fuera es peligroso?

-Souta: De eso nada, yo no me quedare ver cómo te haces todo poderoso, yo también vengo por un poco, jeje.

Hildemar: Je, ¿eres terco eh?, pues bien vamos por el.

-Souta: ... ¿Eh?, escoba.

De un momento la escoba no paraba de brillar en la mano de Souta, estando todos distraídos por la escoba un rayo celeste apareció en medio de la nube de polvo, golpeando a Hildemar y tumbándolo hacia una lápida, sin aviso Jonathan apareciendo entre el polvo y nada más que correr hacia los chicos, fijándose solamente en Souta.

-Souta: Rayos, ¡Mierda!

-Jonathan: ¡GRRRRUAAAHH!

-Hana: ¡Hermano no!

Jonathan no tenía conciencia ni el sabia de lo que estaba haciendo ya estando en su forma licántropo, el golpeo a su hermana y haciéndolo a un lado Souta se encontraba indefenso en ese momento, tomando acciones rápida se montó en su escoba y volando hacia Hana lo más rápido posible, tomándola y alejándose pero Jonathan les seguía el paso.

-Souta: ¡…..!

-Magmi: …

-Souta: No, ¿Qué nada lo detiene?... Chicas.

-Magmi: …. Perdónenme, terminare con esto.

-Souta: ¿Ah?

-Florecia: ¡Deja en paz a mis amigos, Jonathan vuelve!

Saliendo del invocador brutalmente hacia el suelo, colocando su manos en la tierra seca del cementerio, así una luz verde brillaba en ese instante, la magia de Florecia entro enseguida atando a Jonathan con unos grandes lazos de espinas así sin poder moverse, Florecia tomo todo lo que tenía de valentía y al utilizarlo en el momento justo pudo aprovechar de escapar con Souta hacia un lugar seguro.

-Souta: ¡Ya vámonos!

-Magmi: Florecia…

Estando ya escondidos:

-Florecia: *Jadeo*…..

Souta: …

-Magmi. Oye Florecia.

-Florecia: ¿Uh?

Souta se acercó a ella y tomándola de la cabeza y dándole un caluroso cariño, Souta estando sucio por la huida no paro de sonreír por salvarlo a él y a todos, dando una señal de agradecimiento.

-Souta: Gracias Florecia…. Esa si es mi hada jejeje.

-Florecia: ….. Gra-Gracias, jiji.

-Souta: Hmph…..

-Hana: …..

-Souta: Chicas, quédense aquí y cuiden a Hana, distraeré a Jonathan, si incluso estoy arriesgando mi vida.

Magmi: ¡….!

-Florecia: E-Espera, Souta.

-Souta: No intenten detenerme, estaré bien, nos vemos.

-Jonathan: …

-Souta: (Bien…) Escoba.

Volando directo hacia Jonathan, Souta sin dudar activa de nuevo su spell card fire Blade y sin temor se lanza con todo hacia él, de una sorpresa Jonathan forma una gran bola de energía en su hocico y la lanza hacia el aire y liberándose de las enredaderas, esta bes no tuvo la intención de atacar, si no esquivo el ataque de Souta y de un gran salto retrocedió a una subida en donde estaba una gran lapida y ahí se quedo observando, Souta no entendía lo que pasaba y Jonathan lo miraba con unos ojos de descontrol y furia pero a mismo tiempo tranquila, paciente, pero lo mas de él, salvaje, como un animal hambriento esperando el momento justo para casar a su presa, del cielo un fuerte chirrido agonizaba los oídos de Souta de las chicas, esa bola de energía exploto, destellando una luz que enceguecía pero a lo pocos segundos, la expresión de Souta cambio por completo cunado vio el cielo.

-Souta: ¡Uh…..!

-Magmi: ¡A….a….a….a!

-Florecia: ¿Es una bro-broma?

El cielo se había llenado de una gran cantidad de proyectiles, quizás cientos de ellos, esa bola de energía transformados en lo que es ahora, era la señal de que esto no terminaría y, lo mas probable es que fuera de mal en peor, viendo así ya en la situación en la que estaban.

-Souta: ¡CUBRANSE TODAAAAAS!

-Jonathan: ¡Auuuuuu!

-Souta: ¡¿Con que ahora si empezamos con el danmaku, eh?, bien pues venga, que esto ya lo he pasado por ocasiones!

Los proyectiles descendieron con lentitud hasta tomar una gran velocidad, volando a toda prisa, Souta pudo esquivar el gran ataque, cambiando de táctica cambio a su spell card y así activado su danmaku y apuntando a Jonathan, pero eso no terminaba como uno lo planeaba, el licántropo Jonathan salto hacia varias direcciones y disparando varias veces al cielo, creando una lluvia sin fin de ataque, un gran "cielo radiante".

-Souta: ¡No me vengas con tus juegos!

-Hildemar: …

-Souta: ¡Aaaaaah!

-Hildemar: Ah…..

-Jonathan: ¡Grrrrraaaaahh!

-Hildemar: ¿Huh?, Jonathan.

-Souta: ….

-Hildemar: … Wenn ja geht es. (Si así están las cosas.)

-Jonathan: ¡….!

-Hildemar: Dann habe ich keine Wahl. (Entonces no tengo otra alternativa)

-Souta: ¡Ugh!... (No, otra ves, mi cuerpo)….. Escoba….. Otra ves brillas.

-Jonathan: ¡Grraaa!

-Hildemar: "underworld-stamp condemnation of death"

-Souta: ¡Ah!

Hildemar saliendo de sorpresa entre las lapidas y en su mano invocando un circulo de hechizo, teniendo la forma de una cruz con varios símbolos a su alrededor, de ellos empezaron a salir un cantidad incontable de proyectiles, superior a los de Jonathan, dejándolo completamente sin salida pero al estar Souta en el mismo lugar, Hildemar con su Magia tele transporta a Souta a su lado ya que el estando indefenso por una extraña razón, incluso su escoba no paraba de brillar.

-Hildemar: Junge, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Souta: S-Si, no se lo que me pasa, pero ¿co-como se encuentra usted?

-Hildemar: Bien, sinceramente me atrapo por sorpresa pero eso no volverá a ocurrir, ahora, déjamelo a mi pequeño junge.

-Souta: Espera, esto no acaba sin mi, jeje, solo déjame ayudarte por favor.

-Hildemar: … Bueno.

-Jonathan: …..

-Souta: ¡….!

-Hildemar: Aho…

-Souta: ¡Hayaaaa!

-Hildemar: ¿Souta?

-Jonathan: ¡…!

Lanzándose a toda velocidad hacia Jonathan, cada bes alejándose más y más que Hildemar recurrió a la persecución, sato tras salto, Souta solo se atacaba inconsciente mente, alzando un grito de combate, Jonathan estando en su forma licántropo solo esquivaba los ataques y no reaccionaba en nada en frente de el, ya le parecía muy extraño para Hildemar hasta que en un momento inoportuno, esperando la oportunidad, Jonathan se alza contra Souta y así mordiéndolo en su brazo izquierdo pero en vez de que Souta se detuviera por el dolor el tomo la escoba y de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Jonathan pudo zafarse, fue un gran dolor para Jonathan ya que la escoba emanaba aún más poder y daba un brillo más radiante, Hildemar al quedar impactado por la herida profunda de Souta que al segundo ataque Hildemar pudo reaccionar más rápido que el instinto de lobo de Jonathan, formando un enorme cráneo que mordió a Jonathan y lo lanzo por los aires, Souta estando de rodillas y sin moverse, su cuerpo fue envuelto por la luz de la escoba, Hildemar se dio cuenta en los ojos de Souta, todo lo que estaba haciendo ahora era inconscientemente, Souta no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, si no su poder y espíritu son los que manejaban a Souta en esta situación.

-Hildemar: ¡Ah, Souta, despierta vamos, ¿Qué te pasa?, vamos vuelve en ti!

-Souta: ¡Ah… Ah…..!

Souta se levantó sin respuesta alguna, solo jadeaba y el jadeo era cada bes mas fuerte, ya no estando en el suelo si no que ya empezó a levantarse por los aires y no montando su escoba, ya que solo la tenia en mano, Jonathan al levantarse coloco sus garras en la tierra y estando en posición abrió el hocico y apuntando hacia Souta solo empezó a cargar un gran poder en el.

-Magmi: ¿Pero que estará pasando aya?

-Florecia: ¿Souta?

-Magmi: ¿Ah, que pasa?

-Florecia: El, el esta volando y si estar montado.

-Magmi: ¡¿Qué?!

-Hana: Ugh… Nnnngh.

-Magmi: Ah, Hana.

Souta y Jonathan, ambos estando distancia, uno en el aire y el otro en la tierra, estando a la luz de la luna llena y la tierra sacudiéndose por doquier, Jonathan terminando de cargar su gran ataque que la tierra se sacudía con fuerza, algunas estatuas se caían y s quebraban, ya listo Jonathan no dudo ni un segundo y lanzo un gran disparo de su hocico que llego a ocupar una gran masa de área, Souta solo se quedó ahí parado observando el gran proyectil que se le venía encima, todos a gritos, advirtiéndole y volviéndole a gritar que al ultimo momento el pudo recobrar la conciencia, y Souta estando ahí en el aire:

-Souta: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El inmenso proyectil que se le venía a Souta fue desviado hacia otra dirección, todos mirando lo sucedido y expresando confusión e impresión del todo, sin sabes de nada que solo vieron una bola de fuego que al desvanecerse solo estaba ahí, el chico ya no portando una escoba si no era otra cosa, en su mano portaba una gran guadaña que emanaba llamas a su alrededor, teniendo un color carmesí, incluso su brillo, extrañamente lo que ahora portaba Souta era la escoba transformado en eso.

-Souta: Hmph.

-Hildemar: Uh.

-Jonathan: …..

-Souta: ….

-Jonathan: ¡Grrrr!

Un fuego puro envolvía la guadaña que portaba Souta en ese momento tras Jonathan carga otra ves el mismo ataque, de un parpadeo Souta se encuentra en frente de el y de un salto Jonathan retrocede, de un solo tirón de brazo Souta corta una gran parte del área del cementerio, incluso los árboles quedando completamente calcinados, Jonathan solo le quedaba huir y Souta lo seguía, tras ataque y ataque, cortando todo a su paso y esta ves volando, el poder obtenido de la guadaña pudo que Souta volaba por los aires, así alcanzando a Jonathan, pero algo raro pasaba, cada ves el fuego se apagaba pasando los minutos, era demasiado poder para un niño, Hildemar siguiéndole el paso atrás de ellos y aun quedando impresionado por lo antes ocurrido que solo que quedo a observar, mientras que en la pelea Souta logro rozarle el arma en la cara de Jonathan, quedándole un pequeño corte en su mejilla, el ara de Souta resplandecía de un color carmesí radiante y claro, pero a la ves se desvanecía poco a poco, quedando de rodillas, agarro el ultimo aliento y el resto de su fuerza y con ella deslizo su arma, asi provocando ua onda llameante que se dirigía a Jonathan, Souta no pudo mas y termino desmallado y la guadaña volviendo a su forma de una escoba, la onda aun seguía y no fue exitosa, de un rápido movimiento pudo esquivarlo y asi Jonathan ataco a Souta estando indefenso, tras no ver mas Hildemar se alzó y pudo salvar a Souta, cargándolo en sus brazos, estando en el aire, enzima de Jonathan, solamente el resto estaría en las manos de Hildemar.

**Capítulo 15**

**El poder de un licántropo, la magia oscura de un nigromante.**

-Hildemar: Jonathan…. No pongas esto más difícil, perro desobediente.

-Jonathan: …

-Hildemar: Jonathan solo lo diré una vez… ¡Despierta de una vez pulgoso!

-Jonathan: Grrrr.

-Souta: … Ugh…. Ah, ¿q-que paso…. Hildemar?

Despertando en un árbol del cementerio, Souta pudo ver solo a Hildemar y Jonathan estando frente a frente, debilitado sin ninguna razón solo se quedo a observar la situación, la luna llena estaba a su máximo resplandor y una noche muy fría se sentía, las miradas de ambos se cruzaban con frialdad, seriedad e instinto animal y Souta estando sentado y oculto para ver.

-Hildemar: ….

-Jonathan: ….

-Souta: Ah, Hildemar, sus poderes otra vez los utilizara (el ya se enfrentó a Bifon y A Christopher en un pasado, ¿Cómo será realmente el poder de Hildemar?)

-Jonathan: Grrrr…. ¡AAAUUUUUUUU!

-Souta: Huh, ¿un aullido?

-Hildemar: Hmph, lo mismo como la vez anterior, pues no me dejas alternativa.

Un aullido tan fuerte que con cada frecuencia que se hacía más destruía los tímpanos de los demás, un aura celeste cubría a Jonathan en donde el esparció todo ese poder y en un momento esa aura envolvió varios sectores del cementerio, formando cuerpos macizos y esqueléticos, dando despues un pelaje y teniendo a forma de otros hombres lobos, así terminando Jonathan había podido llamar e invocar otros licántropos.

-Souta: A…. a….a….. N-No puede ser.

-Hildemar: …. Vengan a mí.

-Souta ¿Uh?

-Hildemar: ¡Familia, seres queridos, los llamo desde su descanso eterno, despierten y levántense oh familia Goldstein!

La tierra se estremecía, varias lapidas se movían y desde las tumbas varios cadáveres se levantaban, envueltos con el poder de Hildemar llamo a todos sus familiares que se levantaban de sus tumbas y algunos que otros ancestros aparecían armados para la situación.

-Souta: Wa… Wa… ¡Waaaaaaaaaahhhh!... ¿Eh?... ¡Aaaaahhhh!

Souta sentía el terror alrededor de él, incluso del mismo árbol salía los cuerpos de la familia Goldstein, solo pudo trepar y quedarse arriba del árbol para ver lo siguiente, ya estando licántropos y muertos vivientes Souta pudo quedar boquiabierto ante todo y aterrorizado por los muertos, observando el poder que tenía Hildemar Goldstein.

-Hildemar: "Resurrection of the shadows-Life in Hell"

Licántropos se lanzaron llenos de furia contra la gran horda de Hildemar, muchos teniendo un tercio de las técnicas de Jonathan y los muertos envueltos por el poder del señor de los nigromantes, hasta el más Viejo de su familia incluyendo sus ancestros, uno de ellos, una duquesa extendiendo su sombrilla y de ella un poderoso proyectil oscuro sale disparando, calcinando a uno de los lobos y ellos devolviéndoles el favor, Souta al no poder moverse al estar débil Magmi sale de sorpresa y lo agarra de su abrigo llevándolo hacia una de las torres en donde estaban sus amigas, todo el cementerio se había llenado hasta que la batalla se había transformado en un danmaku, un danmaku inmenso, el cementerio cada vez se destruía más y más y la horda de licántropos y muertos vivientes caían a la tierra.

-Souta: ….. Oh Mother….

-Hana: Ugh Souta…

-Souta : ¡Ah, Hana, Hana!

-Hana: Mi hermano, y-yo…

-Souta: No te levantes, Hildemar hace lo mejor que puede, por favor descansa.

-Florecia: Quedate quieta Hana, tus heridas del cráneo son terribles, gracias a los dioses que aun sigues con nosotros, por que de verdad Jonathan si recobrara el conocimiento amas se perdonaría por lo que iso, déjame curarte.

-Hana: *Snif* P-Por favor….. Chicos, se los suplico *snif* salven a mi Hermano, hay.

-Magmi: Hana….

-Souta: (En estos momentos no puedo moverme… y tan solo ver a ella llorando y sufriendo no tanto por la herida, si no por su hermano….)

-Hana: Ugh… Me duele… Mi cabeza.

-Souta: ¡Ggrrrrrrr!

-Florecia: ¡….!

-Souta: ¡Maldición!

-Magmi: Souta cálmate.

-Souta (¡Por mas que he entrenado, por mas que me he hecho fuerte, aun así viendo esto no es nada lo que he conseguido….. y asi yo intentare proteger e impedir lo que quiere Bifon y los demás!)

-Hana: Tu poder…

-Souta: Huh….

-Hana: Quizás mi hermano y yo ya no somos unos dioses y protectores de nuestros antiguos dueños, pero aun puedo ver ese inmenso poder que resguarda en ti niño.

-Souta: ¡….!

-Hana: Ugh… Quieres salvar a los demás, quieres ayudar, dar todo por las personas que amas y también por los inocentes….. Lo veo en tus ojos.

-Souta: Ah….. Ha-Hana.

-Hana: Tu, puedes… *Snif* tu puedes.

Hana tomandolo de la mano, una luz brillante comienza a resplandecer en la mano de Souta, los ojos azulados y brillantes del niño se conectn con los de Hana, sintiendo su cálido corazón, Hana cae en desmayo y Souta queda paralizado ante la luz, pudo sentir que Hana traspaso lo que tenía por ahora de energía, Florecia encargándose de las heridas de Hana tardando solo en minutos, Magmi era la única disponible.

-Souta: Vamos…..

-Magmi: Ah.

-Souta: Magmi te necesito, Florecia cuídala, jaja cuento contigo.

-Florecia: No se preocupen, estaremos bien, con estas hojas que tengo vendaré a Hana.

Souta estando en pie y Magmi regresando al invocador, Souta se puso a ña orilla de la torre y llamando a su escoba partio hacia donde estaban Hildemar y Jonathan.

-Souta: ¡Bien, terminemos esto, si Hildemar pudo contra Bifon y Christopher, yo también podre!

-Magmi: Yo y Florecia confiamos en ti, ¡adelante y muéstrales!

-Souta:¡ Aaaaaahhhhh, escobaaaa!

La escoba envuelta en llamas, transformándose en la Fire Blade y aun asi las llamas se esparcían, hasta envolver todo el brazo de Souta y al desvanecerse la escoba tomo forma de nuevo en la arma de antes, la escoba se había transformado en la poderosa guadaña de fuego y esta vez en la otra mano Souta portaba una nueva spell card.

-Souta: "Spell card- Blade Red".

-Magmi: Ah, So-Souta… Tu escoba….

-Souta: No te impresiones mucho, ahora vamos a detener esto, ¡adelante Magmi!

-Magmi: S-Si.

-Jonathan: ….

-Souta: Te veo.

-Jonathan: …

-Souta: ¡Magmi!

-Magmi: ¡Hyaaaaaa!

-Jonathan: ¡…!

-Magmi: ¡Comete esta!  
>Sin dudar y si temor alguna, agarrando toda la valentía que tenían se alzaron contra Jonathan, el aún bajo la luna llena y una briza sumamente helada y pesada que lo rodeaba, su instinto de lobo hizo que pasaran de una jugada a otra, Jonathan apareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos atrás de los chicos, esquivando la patada de magmi e intentado golpearla, pero Souta pudo impedirlo, Jonathan sin darse cuenta de que magmi había desaparecido de su vista, estando quieto olfateo el rastro de Souta, fijamente miro hacia arriba y es donde se encontraba, Magmi no sabia lo que ocurrio en tan solo segundos, solo vio que estaba siendo llevada en brazos de Souta y el mirado seriamente abajo hacia Jonathan.<p>

-Magmi: ¿Ah?... Q-Que, ¿Souta?

-Souta: …..

-Magmi: ¿Pero que hago en brazos tuyo?... ¿Qué paso?

-Souta: No nada, jejeje, no te preocupes, solo diré que tengas más cuidado.

-Jonathan: Grrrr.

-Souta: Magmi, mejor vuelve al invocador, estarás más segura, te avisare cuando salgas o necesite una de tus spell cards, yo me encargo por ahora.

-Magmi: … Bien (De verdad, me pregunto que paso)

-Florecia: A… a…. a

-Hana: *cof* in-increible, que gran velocidad.

-Florecia: Señorita Hana, no se esfuerce y relájese, aun esta muy débil, además ya estará casi curada de sus heridas…. De verdad no me di cuenta, lo único que vi fue una sombre que agarro a Magmi y de repente no se a donde se fueron, tarde 10 segundos en ver que estaban arriba, de verdad ese poder que le dio a Souta, ¿puede hacer esas cosas?

-Hana: Ahora es suyo, su-su poder a sido incrementado en que pueda luchar por un momento, aun el poder de Jonathan es superior, ero lo que le di fue como una "ayudita" para li-liberar *cof* *cof* liberar el suyo, con eso sus instintos y reflejos se gudizaron, por sierto con eso puede ya facilitar su arma, esa escoba que ahora es una guadaña llameante puede ser invocada.

-Hana: Increible, con eso Souta tiene una nueva spell card.

-Souta: …. Bien.

-Jonathan: Grrr.

La atmosfera cada ves era mas tensa y mas seria, los zombis estaban siendo derrotados uno por uno y los lobos invocados por Jonathan se multiplicaban, cada ves el cementerio se rodeaba de licántropos, Souta estando en el aire cogió su arma y se alzo hacia Jonathan, el poderoso licántropo salta sin pensarlo ni tampoco por instinto hacia Souta, alzando sus garras contra la guadaña llameante, asi provocando una de choque en llamas que quemo todo los arboles que estaban alrededor.

-Souta: Ghg.

Jonathan llevándose a Souta contra unas lapidas, asi sufriendo un grave impacto en su espalda y quedando sin aire y con costillas fracturadas, parecía que era el juego en a bolsa para el licántropo pero misteriosamente Souta quedo envuelto en llamas, sus ojos brillaban y dando una gran grito provoco una onda expansiva que hico que Jonathan saliera volando hacia el centro del cementerio, callendo hacia la gran estatua del cementerio, destruyéndola y tan solo que se dispersara el polvo, Jonathan sale sin problemas y terminándose en sacudirse fijo su mirada hacia lo lejos, Souta estaba ahí parado, con un poco de sangre en su boca tras el golpe y su frente también, Jonathan acumulaba una gran energía en su hocico hasta inflar sus pulmones, preparándose para un gran ataque.

-Souta: (¿Qué es esto?)

-Jonathan: …..

-Souta: …. (No siento mi cuerpo…. Solo siento que mi corazón arde… Agh)

-Jonathan: ….

-Soutan (¿Por qué me duele?... Siento que me quema y mucho….. ¿Qué?... Jonathan… Ah si, de veras, estoy luchando con el, la luna, la luna aun no termina el efecto)

-Jonathan: …

-Souta: ….. (Debo….. Recobrar… La conciencia….. Devo…. Un momento, el ardor, el dolor…. ¿desaparecieron?... No, no aun lo siento pero… Ahora se siente bien, el poder esta fluyendo a mis brazos) ¡…..!

-Jonathan: ¿¡…!?

-Souta: (¿Ah?, mi escoba, pero ya no es una escoba, ¿Por qué esta arma? Aun asi siento dentro de este fuego que mi escoba esta ahí….. Ya se, bien, no se lo que esta pasando, jeje pero parace que será de gran ayuda y cada ves aumenta~)…. Ah, ¿eh?... volvi, oh si, las herida….. Ah, no las siento, pero hay sangre en mi bo…

Sin saberlo, las heridas habían desaparecido, incluso la de su cabeza, no tenia ningún rasguño en su cuerpo ni es su traje de gala, en el momento Jonathan disparo toda la energía cargada, parecía una gran bola y además que no era la única, había disparado varias en el cielo y una hacia Souta, sin trabajo logra esquivar el proyectil que iba directo hacia el.

-Souta: Oh no, no puede ser…..

-Jonathan: ¡Grraaa!

-Souta: ….. Bien, ¡ya se acabo pequeño can, vas a abrir los ojos a golpes!

-Jonathan: ¡Guiaauu!

-Souta: ¡Ah!

-Hildemar: ….. Siempre tan confiado, como siempre Jonathan.

-Souta: S-Señor Hildemar, ¿pero como?

-Hildemar: Los lobos no me dejaban pasar, solo bote la basura en donde correspondía, ahora esta un poco mas despejado, mi familia ya solo se esta encargando de los que sobran.

-Jonathan: ¡Grrraaaa!

Jonathan no podía escapar, Hildemar apareciendo en el momento menos esperado, atrapando asi a su sirviente con su poder, saliendo de sorpresas una grandes manos esqueléticas que brillaban en torno al poder de Hildemar, una aura verdosa y oscura.

-Hildemar: ¡ Ruhig sein! (silencio), junge hazlo ahora.

-Souta: ¡Ah!, pero que….. No queras que.

-Hildemar: No,no pasara nada joven junge, ya que solo aras que el efecto se acabe, solo lo neutralizaras.

-Souta: ¿….?

-Hildemar: No tenemos tiempo, mira te lo dire cuando acabe esto ya que Jonathan tiene prisa en algo que quiere tanto salir.

-Jonathan: ¡Grrraaaa!  
>-Souta: …. Bien, esto ya se termino.<p>

Dando el ultimo golpe como debía ser, en el ultimo momento Jonathan se quedo quieto pero los ojos se les iluminaron mas, ya en el cielo brillaba constantemente y Souta al mirar arriba se había olvidado por completo de la lluvia que había dejado Jonathan, con una mirada de sorpresa los proyectiles se digirieron rápidamente, pero para Hildemar no era mas que un estorbo.

-Hildemar: hpfm , chico listo.

-Souta: A…. a.. a…. pe-pero que, ¡Aaaaaahhhh!, Hil- Hildemar….

Hildemar tronando los dedos hiso que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salieran desde la tierra un gran y enorme cadáver echo a base de su poder, Jonatahan ya havia dispersado sus ataques, formando en el cielo un gran y amplio danmaku, de una apariencia bastante poderosa pero tan solo mover un brazo el cadaver lo hiso y asi solamente destruyo los ataques del licántropo, adsorbiendo los golpes y sin sufrir daños.

-Souta: Ghg… Ah.

-Hildemar: ¡JUNGE!... ¡Ahora!

-Souta: ¡Ah!

-Jonathan: ¡Graaa!

-Souta: ¡IIIIIHYAAAAA!

-Jonathan: …..

-Souta: …..

-Hildemar: …. Hpfmh ist tige (se término)

-Jonathan: ….

-Souta: ¡Aaaaahhhhh!

-Jonathan: ¡… Grraaaa!

Dando justo un dañino corte con la guadaña, justo en el pecho de Jonathan y dejándola un cortes que se iluminaba con el poder del licántropo, pronto Jonathan quedo envuelto en llamas y aullando su ultimo aliento , justo en ese momento unas nubes taparon la luna así provocando más la purificación y Hildemar aprovechando la situación de sellar el poder de Jonatah creando una nueva correa en su cuello.

-Jonathan: ¡Grrrraaaaa!... Agh… Ah….. Ghg.

-Souta: Ah…. Ghg.

-Hildemar: ….. Uff.

Tirados en el suelo ambos chicos, Souta ya no le quedaba mas energía y la guadaña volvió a su forma original siendo de nuevo una escoba y Jonathan estando completamente desnudo en la tierra teniendo su pelaje, cola y orejas de perro, hasta que la luna se mostraba en si otra ves, asi Jonatahn teniendo a cambiar su pelaje a un color blanco plateado.

-Hildemar: ….

Hildemar sacándose el abrigo y cubriendo a su pequeño mayordomo, tomándolo en brazo, Jonathan estando dormido Hildemar pudo verlo de nuevo todo vuelto a la normalidad, sacando una sonrisa y entre su expresión una pequeña lagrima en su mellija.

-Jonathan: Pequeño Hund (perro), si que fuiste muy revoltoso hoy… *snif* Gut, dass Sie nicht nur ein kleines Natur sind zurück (Me alegro que hayas vuelto a ser tu, pequeño travieso)

-Souta: Ggah…. Jejejeje, q-que bueno.

Todo havia terminado, todos los demás lobos se desvanecían en el viento quedanso solo en auras que regresaban a Jonathan.

Ya pasando los minutos, Hildemar vuelvo junto con Souta y Jonathan en sus brazos, Bangort tomando a Florecia y Hana y regresando de vuelta a la mansión, tan solo en cuestión de minutos los familiares de Hildemar volvieron a sus tumbas, el castillo fue restaurado con la magia de Hildemar y el cementerio volvió a restablecerse, Souta solo durmió todo un resto ya al gastar toda su energía y Jonathan estando en la misma habitación reacostado descansando tras estar bajo el control de su maldición.

**Capitulo 16**

**El pasado de los cachorros, una noche de vuelta al árbol.**

Ya pasanbdo algunos minutos.

-Souta: zzzz…..

-Magmi: …..

-Florecia: Me pregunto que hora es.

-Magmi: No lo se, sinceramente todo lo que a pasado ahora solo fuera en una noche….. Por ahora hay que esperar que Souta despierte, Hildemar nos dijo que cuando despierte vayamos al salón.

-Florecia: Souta…. Jiji, felicidades te has hecho fuerte.

-Souta: zzzzzz….

-Jonathan: … Ngh.

-Magmi: Ah, Jo-Jonathan, se esta despertando, ¡oigan chicos, jona…..!

-Hana: ¡Aaaahhhh, hermanoooo!

-Magmi/Florecia: ¡Waahhhh!

-Hana: ¿Uh?, jeje perdón.

-Magmi: ¡Idiota, no nos asustes de esa forma!

-Jonathan: Ngh….. ¿uh?, chicas.

-Hana: Hermano…..

-Jonathan: Hana…. Y-Yo lo sien…

Antes de lamentarse, Hana interrumpe a Jonathan lanzándole un fuerte golpe en la cara, tirándolo de nuevo su cabeza a la almohada y las chicas quedan sorprendidas al ver a Hana en reaccionar de esa forma.

-Jonathan: ¡Ngh!

-Hana: ….

-Florecia: Ha-Hana, pero que…

-Hana: Estupido hermano.

-Jonathan: ….

-Hana: Cinseramente eres un estúpido, como… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimara tu hermana?, tonto! *snif*

-Jonathan: ….. Lo siento, tu sabes….. No puedo controlar aun este poder, yo no quería pero… Yo… Yo.

Hana corrió hacia su hermano abrazándolo fuertemente, entre sus mejillas corría sus lágrimas por ver a su hermano mayor sano y salvo de la maldición, Jonatahan con la nariz sangrando abraza a su hermana mostrando una sonrisa cálida y tranquila, así reconciliándose nuevamente como familia que son.

-Hana: *snif* Hermano….. No te quiero perder.

-Jonathan: …. No lo aras, no me perderas, yo ya te dije, juntos como familia e intentare ser mas fuerte que mi poder, es una promesa que aun intento cumplir.

-Hana: Si, ya lo se, pero aun sigues siendo terco como siempre *snif*

-Jonathan: Ngh….. Jejeje.

-Magmi: …. Je, jiji.

-Florecia: hmphhmhm…..

-Souta: …. Ooohhg.

-Magmi: Ah, Souta.

-Florecia: Souta.

-Hana: ¿Ah, el chico?

-Jonathan: ….. Souta, que bueno, esta bien... (gracias por ayudarme….)

-Souta: Ugh….. Magmi….

-Magmi: No te preocupes, aquí estamos.

-Souta: ...

-Bangort: Gaff…

-Hana: Oh, Herr Bangort.

-Bangort: E-El señor Hildemar quiere sa-saberrrr… Si Junge está bien.

-Hana: Ya a despertado, ¿´que es lo que le apetece al amo Hildemar?

-Bangort: Gaff, despertó, pues bien bajen.

-Florecia: ¿?

-Bangort: Hildemar dijo q-que si despierta el junge, que se runieran…. Van a volver a casa.

-Magmi: ¿A casa, de verdad?

-Souta: Ngh, e-espera, ¿dijiste que nos devolverá al árbol?

-Bangort: Son ordenes de Hildemar.

-Jonathan: Vamos ensegui….. Ugh.

-Hana: Espera hermano, aun estas herido.

-Jonathan: Eso no me preocupa mucho… Aun puedo moverme, necesito hablar con Hildemar ahora.

-Hana: ….

-Florecia: Yo me ocupo de seguir curándolo, no te preocupes Hana, repondré a tu hermano ahora.

-Jonathan: Gracias junge Blütenblatt (joven pétalo)

-Florecia: *Sonrojada* Bueno, y-yo me encargo.

Despues de unos momentos, Souta se coloco de nuevo su ropa actual y Hana hace que los atuendos de Magmi, Florecia y Souta estén guardados en una carta, haci se ponen sus atuendos y Florecia terminando de curar a Jonathan, todos arreglados bajan al salón central del castillo, ahí Hildemar sentado con un libro y algunos objetos, esperándolos para lo siguiente.

-Souta: Jeje, que hubo.

-Hildemar: Oh, pequeño junge que bueno que estas bien…. Y en cuanto a usted…

Hildemar de un parpadeo se levanta y de un poff con su magia aparece arodillado ante Magmi sosteniéndole la mano y teniendo una rosa en su boca, lanzando una mirada romántica ante la hada flameante.

-Hildemar: Oh~ Rose auf Feuer (rosa en llamas), tu calor y rojo vivo alumbra esta noche bajo la luna, tus Blütenblätter calientan mi corazón, solo al estar cerca de ti hace que mi frio cuerpo sienta la calides de cuando yo estaba vivo….. Mi princesa.

-Magmi: …..

Magmi no podía controlar el fuego que salía a su alrededor, cada ves estando mas sonrojada ante la situación, mas llamas aparecían ante ella y cada ves se expandían mas y mas.

-Souta: Waaahhh, M-Magmi contrólate.

-Florecia: Hay no…

-Jonathan: Ejeje… jeje.

-Hana: Ah… Aquí vamos de nuevo.

-Bangort: …

-Hildemar: Señorita…

-Magmi: ¡TE DI-DIJE QUE ME DEJEN EN PAZ!

Estallando en llamas al no poder controlar sus emociones ya que dentro de su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, en no poder decir algo correcto Magmi se aleja a pisotadas quedando solo en el pasillo de arriba, mientras que los demás uyeron hacia abajo quedando en el salón, Hildemar quedo carbonizado, quedando su ropa completamente polvorienta y negra y aun estando en la misma posición de rodillas.

Pasando unos minutos…

-Hildemar: Bien, bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos aquí pues verán….. Estos objetos son pertenecientes a un libro que tengo, eh pasado un largo tiempo buscándolos a través del mundo, con esto podre llevarlos de vuelta a su hogar.

-Souta: (¿Qué serán?)

-Hildemar: Bangort, ¿esta lista el agua?

-Bangort: Gaaff.

-Hildemar: Bien, tráela.

-Magmi: Disculpe señor Hildemar.

-Hildemar: Oh, ¿si mi rose?

-Magmi: Tsk, solo le digo que muchas gracias por ayudarnos, estaremos agradecidos con usted, no es para que se coloque coqueto de nuevo.

-Hildemar: Hmhmhmhmph.

-Jonathan: Ah, Hildemar…

-Souta: Un momento.

-Jonathan: ….

-Sota: No quiero ser un metiche pero… Jonathan, explícame, ¿Qué es esa tal maldición?

-Hana: ….

-Hildemar: … *Suspiro* chicos verán….. Es una larga historia de ellos pero….

-Jonathan: Con gusto les diré.

-Florecia: …

-Hana: Espera, he-hermano, no crees que es…..

-Jonathan: Tranquila, ellos ya son nuestros amigos.

-Hana: … Bien.

-Souta: ….

-Hildemar: Jonathan, ¿le tienes algo que decir a nuestros invitados?

-Jonathan: Como saben ya, nosotros éramos en nuestro pasado, dioses, dioses que fuimos invocados por la familia correspondiente, nuestros nombres verdaderos son kenishi y …

-Hana: misaki…. Kenishi y Misaki akagi.

-Souta: ¿Kenishi?

-Jonathan: Si, eran…. Nuestros nombres, en japon ya en kyoto fuimos unos perros de una familia, en japon se cumple una especie de ritual en donde se enterraba al perro vivo pero dejanso su cabeza al aire, lo dejaban que se muriera de hambre hasta ya lanzar su ultimo aliento, nos decían que su sufrimiento era mayor que de nosotros, desde ahí se nace unos dioses en donde su labor era proteger la falimia asignada…. Esos perros eramos nosotros, éramos esos Inugamis.

-Hana: Una forma muy dolorosa para invocarnos, pero era la tradición.

-Florecia: ¡…!

-Souta: Q-q-q-que…..

-Hana: Tranquilos, no se asusten, estamos aquí.

-Jonathan: Bien, nuestras almas había surgido un cambio transformándonos en unos dioses protectores, esos días jeje, nosotros hacíamos el mejor labor que ningún otro mas lo hacia….. Fue ahí cuando se dio los problemas, los celos de los demás… Ya por los otros Inugamis, lo que aso fue…. Fue.

-Hana: …

-Souta: …..

-Florecia: ¿chicos?

-Jonathan: ….. Nos habían echo una trampa…. Trampa que cobro las victimas de nuestros dueños.

-Magmi: Ah.

-Hildemar: …. Dime, ¿Qué fue lo siguiente que sucedió?

-Jonathan: Nosotros éramos los únicos que hacían el mejor labor de un inugami, mas haya que los otros, hicimos llamar la atención de los dioses, hiso que nos dieran una recompensa por nuestro labor, cosa que izo enfurecer a los otros inugamis, así que ellos decidieron tomar una venganza haciendo un sabotaje, cosa que hiso que se saliera de control.

-Hildemar: …

-Hana: Fui-Fuimos llamados por ellos, donde nos tendieron una trampa ya en un día de festival, en donde ellos provocaron un incendio y dentro de un templo estaban nuestros dueños ayudando a escapar a los demás civiles… Eran tan buenas personas.

-Jonathan: … *snif*

-Souta: Uh.

-Jonathan: ese día nos encargamos de proteger a nuestros dueños, pero al ver de que mi hermana se entero de lo que hicieron los otros inugamis fue a detenerlos, cuando fui a proteger a mis dueños ya era demasiado tarde.

-Hana: El templo se derrumbó, ellos habían ocultado el incendio por unos minutos antes de que se hiciera a la vista pública, no nos dimos cuenta tras el engaño que nos hicieron ellos….. Al final nunca se encontraron pruebas y tras la muerte de los que estaban en el templo y la muerte de nuestros dueños, esa pequeña familia nos condenó a nosotros al exilio, sentenciándonos al la extinción de nuestra divinidad, quedando solamente como perros.

-Souta: Vivieron en las calles por un largo tiempo….. ¿Verdad?

-Hana: Bastante, solo mirábamos los basureros si había algo comestible, teníamos que dormir en los callejones con los perros abandonados en cajas, bueno nosotros….. Nosotros igual éramos perros abandonados…

-Jonathan: Ocultábamos nuestras orejas y nuestra cola de los humanos con atuendos anchos y gorras ya que nuestra ropa cuando éramos inugamis se desvaneció, nos habían tirado desnudos…..

-Florecia: Cuando se recibe el castigo divino, las consecuencia a dar son muy graves y fuertes… Ellos no tienen compasión en ese aspecto.

-Souta: …. Sin comentarios.

-Magmi: ….

-Jonathan: pasaba los días, las limosnas, el frio y la lucha por sobrevivir, todo… Hasta que sierto dia ocurrió algo inesperado, cuando fuimos a un bosque.

-Hana: Si, fue ese dia.

-Jonathan: Estábamos ahí jugando cuando decidimos pasar la noche entre los arboles, fue esa noche cuando pudimos verlo.

-Hana: Fue extraño pero al ver pasar ese lobo blanco, al mismo tiempo fue algo hermoso.

-Souta: Espera, ¿lobo blanco?, ¿fue ahí donde empezó?

-Jonathan: De alguna manera, fue extraño pero vimos como ese lobo se transformaba en un humano bajo las sombras de la hojas, aun me acuerdo era luna llena, fue cuando lo seguimos y llegamos a una aldea, fue un camino bastante largo que al final salimos de la ciudad y nos acercábamos mas a lo desconocido no teníamos a donde ir así que solo seguimos a ese hombre, fue cuando paramos ahí.

-Hana: Fue extraño, yo en mi parte tenia miedo, no quería salir de los arbustos hasta que nos encontró una mujer, igual que ellos, todos tenían el cabello blanco y sus ojos azules reflejaban su luz bajo la luna llena, nos atraparon y encarcelaron hasta dar respuestas, nos olfatearon y se dieron cuenta que éramos casi igual a ellos, asi que solo se propusieron hablar con nosotos.

-Jonathan: al darme cuenta había escuchado de ellos, eran licántropos, se preguntaran, ¿licántropos, en japon?, pue sellos nos dijeron que tuvieron que abandonar su antigua hogar en Europa ya que fue devastada misteriosamente y vieron que Europa no era segura, algo los perseguia, asi que ellos se mudaron a nuevos continentes, no eran muchos pero estaban bien ocultos en la frontera.

-Hana: No dejaron ir y pasaron los días, cada ves volvíamos para saber mas y ya nos daban la bienvenida, le contamos nuestra historia, nunca nos creyeron pero en parte de que estábamos abandonados nos aceptaron como parte de ellos y fue cuando nos enseñaron lo suyo, abandonamos por completo la ciudad, el desastre, el frio, especialmente nuestro pasado, aun nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado antes, si… Aceptamos nuestro castigo, nuestro injusto castigo, ya no había vuelta atrás, estábamos solos por completos y creíamos que podríamos comenzar de nuevo.

-Hildemar: ….

-Florecia: Que profundo, lamento lo que paso en el pasado.

-Souta: Si que fue una vida dura ¿eh?...

-Jonathan: Nos enseñaron tono lo que era ser un licántropo, nos entrenamos muchísimo en ello, el jefe de la tribu me había visto como progresaba, se intereso en mi, mi me quiso entrenar el, fue varios años que paso que me tomo a mi y a mi hermana y nos adopto como parte de la familia, nos quiso como si fuera un padre…

-Hana: …..

-Magmi: …

-Jonathan: De verdad nunca lo olvidare….. Je je.

-Souta: Jeje…..

-Jonathan: Pasaron los días, semanas, meses después de eso, de verdad estábamos ya en un nuevo hogar… hasta aquella noche.

-Hana: …..

-Hildemar: Prosigan.

-Jonathan: Esa noche…. Todo en llamas, ese persona misteriosa, todo fue un caos, lo único que recuerdo es estar oculto con Hana y mirar la masacre que ocurria frente nuestros ojos, cada licántropo fue mutilado, asesinado por ese misterioso ser, llevaba una gabardina oscura y una mascara echa de huesos, era el cráneo de un animal y en su mano llevaba un baculo con una gema, era magia lo que utilizaba, con eso pudo fácilmente acabar con todos, el jefe de la tribu y quien era como un padre lucho jasta el final, fue el único en soportar todos los ataques que le lanzaron, su esposa fue la primera en morir y después su hijo mayor, no quería mas ver esto y pensé en mi hermana.

-Hana: Yo….

-Jonathan: No queria que ella terminara como los otros, asique salí y fui a ayudar a mi "padre", pero lo único que vi fue como el se lanzo y me mordio, yo ya havia perdido mis poderes, nos habían convertido en seres mortales y tirados a la calle, fue en donde ahí conseguí mis nuevos poderes, lo cual resulto una maldición que lleva siglos para quien este afectad en ella…. Ser un licántropo, ser un hombre-lobo, al final vi cuando me mordio y callo al suelo lo cual en unos minutos sentí como dejo de respirar, lo havia poseído,el extraño enmascarado me vio y solo se rio, una risa tan alocada que dejaba traumatizado a quienes lo escuchaban en persona…. Ugh, todavía lo recuerdo…..

-Hildemar…. Al final ese hombre desapareció y para ellos volvió a ser lo mismo como el primer día, tras una noche después de llegar a este país, comenzar otra vida fue cuando me los encontré, vi como Jonathan intentaba cometer suicidio intentado cortarse la garganta con su garras y Hana llorando y fritando que se detenga, yo aparecí y lo tome de la muñeca, preguntándoles "¿Por qué tanto escandalo?"

-Hana: Al principio lo vimos como si nada, tuve miedo, cuando lo vi por primera ves tenia esas partes de su cuerpo cocidas con hilo, la piel era distinta, pero eso cambio cuando nos invito a su castillo, estuvimos en persona como se construyo con los poderes del señor Hildemar.

-Hildemar: Para terminar les propuse un trato, servirme a cambio de un hogar ya que vi que tenia y que a mi no me engañaban, fue cuando empezó a conocerlos, fui yo quien creo ese collar que trae Jonathan, sinceramente el poder de los licántropos a luna llena es imparable y muy destructivo, por eso lo retuve, pasando el tiempo ellos cada ves entrenaban… Jajajaj tuvieron que ver los primeros días, eran muy torpes pero…..

-Jonathan: Jajajajaja.

-Hana: Jijiji.

-Hildemar: Pero eso fue que yo me encariñaba mas…. Bueno no tenemos nada mas que contarles.

-Jonathan: … Gracias….

-Hana: Gracias…. Querido señor… Señor Hildemar….

-Hildemar: Hmph.

-Souta: Jajajajaja.

-Magmi: Ah, chicos, ya no nos queda mucho tiempo, ya pronto amanecerá.

-Hildemar: Oh, cierto el portal, bien pequeño junge, no tardare ni cinco minutos, por favor tengan paciencia.

Tras solo en pocos minutos lo objetos colocados en la mesa, un poco del pelaje de ambos cachorros, un tótem con un rostro bastante cuadricular y una nariz recta, una moneda de oro antigua, en medio una spell card de Hildemar, bastante rara en apariencia y al final Hildemar le pido a Souta y a las chicas un pequeño mechón de su cabello, al acceder Hildemar tenía todo listo y preparado para el conjuro.

-Hildemar: Ahora solo queda esperar, les pedí un mechón de sus cabellos para localizar la ubicación exacta de su energía con el punto asociado, a que me refiero, en ubicar ese poder que tiene y en donde hay una similitud, ¿dice que es en un árbol verdad?

Pregunto Hildemar mientras los obetos en la mesa comenzaron a flotar por los aires.

-Souta: S-Si, exactamente, es bastante grande asi que no le costara mucho en encontrarlo.

-Hildemar: ….. ¡Lo encontré!

-Souta: Jaja, ¿lo vieron? lo sabía.

-Magmi: Al fin podremos volver a casa, de verdad se le agradece la ayuda.

-Jonathan: ….. Cuidense muchachos, gracias, de verdad gracias por ayudarnos.

-Florecia: Espero que nos volvamos a ver chicos, me gustaría que algún dia vayan al árbol y nos divirtamos.

-Hildemar: Bien, el portal se abrirá ya pronto, tomen sus cosas y Jonathan, Hana.

-Hana: ¿Si, amo Hildemar?

-Hildemar: El regalo…..

-Jonathan: Ah, si casi se nos olvida, esperen ahí que les traemos algo.

-Souta: ¿….?

Tras volver después de unos minutos Jonathan y Hana, en sus manos ya hace un presente de parte de Hildemar y los demás, al abrirlo se encontraba los atuendo que les había pasado anteriormente, los trajes de esmoquin y vestidos, Hildemar mando a arreglarlo y entregárselo como obsequio, en el de Magmi se encontraba una rosa que ella al tocarla sentía un calor muy cálido, ella miro a Hildemar y el le dijo.

-Hildemar: Para que me recuerde mi preciosa.

Magmi se sonrojó otra ves a tal punto que empezó a salir fuego por su cabeza, pero al final quería conservar la rosa, ella mostraba una pequeña sonrisa como agradecimiento, lo cual una luz de la nada cayó sobre Hildemar y el extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba y su cabeza igual dando una señal de que el la había conquistado, el resto solo se quedó mirado sin decir ningún comentario a ese suceso tan bizarro.

-Souta: Bueno, el portal se abrió, vámonos chicas, debemos descansar.

-Magmi: Adiós… Los extrañare a todos.

-Florecia: Cuidense, nos vemos hasta la próxima.

-Hildemar: Fue un gusto haberlos conocido.

-Jonathan/Hana: Que les vaya bien en sus camino.

-Bangort: Gaaffff..

Una ves que Souta atravesara el portal junto con sus amigas, se cerró por completo y los amuletos volvieron a la mano de Hildemar, los mechones de cabello se quemaron volviéndose cenizas, pero a Hildemar le inquietaba algo, lo cual el giro su cabeza hacia el piso superior y sus sirvientes lo miraron con confusión, a lo cual Hildemar dijo.

-Hildemar: Eres buena escondiéndote señorita, ¿con que ya estabas preocupada por ellos? Bueno ya volvieron a donde corresponde, sé que has estado ahí por unos minutos, acabas de llegar, me gustaría que te presentaras y me dijeras tu nombre.

Arriba en el piso superior extrañamente se abrió un portal muy extraño, de ello salía un ojo que los observaba y después apareció una mujer con su sombrilla cerrada, trayendo un elegante vestido purpura, un pelo sedoso rubio, teniendo uno guantes muy finos y tacones refinados.

-Yukari: Yakumo….. Soy Yukari Yakumo, encantado señor Hildemar.

-Hildemar: El gusto es mio y digame, ¿como alguien como usted, una Schönheit viaja a estas horas de la noche? (Schönheit=belleza)

-Yukari: Fufufu~ eh estado mucho mas tiempo observándolos, mas de lo que usted piensa, pude sentir el poder del joven a distancias, lo cual me parecía extraño y justamente paro aquí, bueno, explicándole eso ya sabrá el porque estoy aca.

-Hildemar: Como dije, ya no tendrá que preocuparse, an vuelto a su hogar, además….

-Yukari: Pero….

-Hildemar: Huh.

-Yukari: M e as llamado la atención.

-Hildemar: ¿….?

-Yukari: Un zombi, creado por la ciencia a través del poder de la magia que hallaron, en Gensokyo hay uno, pero es muy diferente a ti, pero hay algo mas….. Ese poder, ese poder que obtuviste.

-Hildemar: ¿Se refiere a este amuleto? ….. ¿El poder de la muerte?

-Yukari: Bueno, creo que te lo contare más adelante, como sea ya me tengo que ir, oh y gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por cuidarlos, ten esto como mi gratitud.

Yukari le pasa una carta bastante extraña, no tenía imagen, estaba completamente negra, solo se mostraba la parte trasera de la carta.

-Yukari: nos vemos~

-Hildemar: … ¿Gensokyo?

-Jonathan: Señor….

-Hildemar: No, no pasa nada, bueno…. Volvamos a nuestros cuartos, estoy bastante cansado, jajajaj.

-Hana: …. Jijiji, ¡si~!

Estando en el Árbol.

-Souta: *Shhhhh, calladas, vamos a descansar, es muy tarde*.

-Magmi: *Buenas noches*.

-Florecia. Descansa Souta*.

-Souta: *Buenas noches*.

Estando todos de nuevo a la cama y aun la luna estando en su majestuosa luz, iluminando la habitación de Souta y al árbol, dando fin a la noche más loca que hayan pasado estos chicos, pero la mala suerte aun los acompañaba, tan solo en cuestión de minutos la luna desapareció y el Sol salió, reflejando sus rayos a todo el árbol y paisaje a su alrededor, Mother despertando y así animando a todos los habitantes del árbol a que ya era hora de despertar.

-Souta: ¡….!

-Magmi: E-Esto debe ser una broma…

-Florecia: *Bostezo* cinco minutos más por favor.

-Souta: Jejeje….

-Mai: Souta….. Vamos hermano, ¡a levantarse!, jijiji.

-Souta: *Suspiro* volvemos a las andadas ¿eh?

-Mai: Umm, Hermano Souta, ¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos, parece muy cansado, y con una que otra orejera, ¿tuviste pesadillas?

-Souta: Jaja, si Mai, fue eso….pesadillas~


End file.
